Konoha Hell High
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: Temari Sabaku is one of the Perilous Four. But a new term at Konoha high and a few 'changes' are made to get her 'wild ways' back on track. But school's not that simple. Not a day goes by without trouble of SOME kind. So. Welcome to Konoha Hell High.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Dust motes slowly revolved in their own little world above her in shafts of light from the open window. As she opened her eyes for the first time that morning, everything seemed a little hazy. But then it all shifted into view. She was in her room…Still.

With a sigh she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the window. After taking a few breaths of fresh air, she closed the window firmly and drew the white gauzy curtains.

She made her way out of her deep purple room to the bathroom, towels in hand. Reaching the bathroom at the end of the hallway, she shut the door just as one of her brothers came racing down the hall for it.

"My bathroom now. Stay out." She said bluntly."But-" The typical whine came from the other side of the door."Do your face paints later you childhood reject." She snapped impatiently, turning the shower on and stripping off, before slowly relaxing into the soothing warmth of the shower.

She spent a good fifteen minutes in there before she came out wrapped in her soft purple towels. He brother had disappeared. She frowned as she made her way to her room. Someone was watching her.

"Rude child." She muttered, knowing full well the watcher would hear her, slamming her bedroom door as she went inside.

_

She was ready. Well, almost. Turning about in her room, she slipped a twenty pound note into her bra and made sure her keys were in her pocket, before flipping open her phone to read her new text.

_'Bitch, if ur not at the g8s in the nxt 5 mins, I will __seriously __have to mke sure tht u punch a pig in the __face__ at least once 2day._

_Much Love,_

_Tenten.'_

She grinned and made her way out of the door.

"Guys. We're on our way. Let's go." A voice said from in front of her as she shut the house door. She smiled at the red headed boy who stood a little ways in front of her, his arms folded.

"Uhh, Gaara…Where's Kankuro?" She asked, looking around impatiently. "BITCH. YOU LOCKED ME IN THE HOUSE. OPEN THE DOOR NOW YOU SAND-WITCH." A voice yelled from the inside of the house behind them. Her eye twitched.

"Just because I made you lunch…does not mean… I'm a sand-witch." She growled.

"TEMARI YOU WHORE. GET IN THE KITCHEN." Came the reply.

"That does it." Temari said suddenly, opening the door wide. She grabbed the arm of her brother and threw him down the steps leading to their house. She quickly re-locked the house as Kankuro lay there groaning on the concrete. He looked up groggily and suddenly yelped as she came towards him and put a hand on his ankle.

"What the-" He muttered. Temari seemed more aggravated than usual. Great.

"I'll DRAG you until you admit that I am NOT a sand-witch." She said angrily.

"But you ARE a-" He started to say something, but he saw a sudden darkness cloud over in her eyes, and he quickly back-pedalled.

"No, no, NO. You are SOOO not a sand-witch. I mean, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. Tsch, sand-witch. What does it even mean? It's probably not in the di-"

"Shut up. Let's get moving." Gaara's voice suddenly cut through Kankuro's ramblings.

"Uhh…You can let go of my ankle now." Kankuro said cautiously, looking up at his sister as he shielded his eyes from the sun with one hand. Temari looked down at him in contempt and abruptly dropped his ankle, which landed on the floor with a painful thud.

"OW. Son of a bitch." Kankuro yelled as he clutched his ankle with a hiss.

"Kankuro. Move it." Gaara said, unfolding his arms as he and Temari walked off in the direction of their school. Kankuro stood up and ran over to join them, making an effort not to limp slightly.

"Tsch. I hate school anyway, it's a waste of time. They didn't even get the name right. We should all wear badges on the first day saying : 'Welcome to Konoha Hell High.'" Kankuro said with a humourless laugh.

Why humourless you ask?  
>Because it's pretty much true.<p>

_****_

_**Ok, sorry. But I ALWAYS do a prologue. They're fun. =)**_

_**So yeah, I did a pick out of the hat on some new ideas, and this was the one that came up.**_

_**Anyway, the first FIVE chapters are coming soon. ;)**_

_**KSVH. (Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	2. 1

**Konoha Hell High.**

**Chapter 1.  
>Welcome To Hell.<br>**

"Finally. Why do we have to live four field's across from this damn place?" Kankuro groaned as they entered the gates of Konoha High. Kids running around or standing in their own little clusters of friends, talk buzzing through the air as everyone returned for the first day back of term. "Kankuro, if you don't shut up, I'll let Gaara loose on you. And I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige." Temari snapped.

"Hm." Gaara agreed with a slight glare at his older brother. Kankuro held his hands up in defence, but before he could say anything a shrill scream went up.

"TEMAARRRIIII!"

"Oh god. It's the bitch crowd. I'm outta here. See you later sand-witch!" Kankuro said hurriedly as he ran off in search for his own mates. Gaara also gulped slightly as he noticed three other girls coming up to them. Temari's eye twitched again, but suddenly she broke out into smiles and she screamed in happiness as she was enveloped in a group hug.

"Temari! I haven't seen you in ages! Did you get my texts?"

"Sakura! Oh my god, yes! Some of them had me in hysterics…"

"Did you hear about what happened with the IN crowd during their annual barbeque?"

"What? No! Fill me in this instant Tenten you whore!"

"T-Temari! It's amazing to see you a-again! You look fantastic, did that diet w-work?"

"Oh Hinata my lovely bluebell! Thank you! Yes it did, it worked miracles. You're not doing too bad yourself you know, you're starting to get a nice rack. The boys will be flocking to you like the sheep they are!"

"Speaking of guys, where's the badass and the retard?" Sakura spoke up, flicking her long pink hair over her shoulders.

"Found the badass." Tenten said with a sly smile and a wink at Gaara, who stood there impassively, yet dying with mortification inside.

'_I best answer their question…and then get the hell out of here.' _He thought with another slight gulp.

"The retard you are referring to is currently…busy…" He said emotionlessly.

"Ah yes. The renowned number one prankster of Konoha Hell High and his gang. I wonder what they'll have THIS time…" Hinata giggled.

"Aren't you kind of…you know…DATING this renowned number one prankster Hinata?" Temari asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Hinata blushed in response.

"If you'll excuse me ladies…I shall return to my own crowd thank you." Gaara said with a slight bow.

"You're excused!" They all cried out flirtatiously to him as he turned to leave, giving him a faint blush as he hurriedly retreated into the school building. Just as the bell rang.

Temari turned to her girls.

"So," She said, putting her hand on her hip, "spill the gossip bitches." She said with a smirk as they all linked arms and practically waltzed into Konoha High.

Better known to Teachers and Students as:  
><strong>Konoha Hell High.<strong>

"Right, now you're in the higher year, I don't need to give you the 'aim higher to get higher' crap talk." A man with white, gravity defying hair said happily as he leant against the teacher's desk at the front of the class.

"Basically you can't be asked." A cocky black haired kid said from the front row, smirking at the professor and his mate who had girl like hair, tied back in a really loose pony tail. A hot-pink haired coloured girl the other side of him, nudged her glasses carefully before giving him a slow and sexy wink when he looked at her. He smiled at her slowly and put his arm lazily over her shoulders, making her shiver.

Temari, who was seated in the middle row with Tenten and Hinata on either side of her, and Sakura on Hinata's other side, curled her lip in distaste.

"Now _that_ is just icky." Tenten muttered, making the other three snort quietly with laughter.

"Well, That too Uchiha. You know, I'm not sure if you and there should be next to each other."

"Kakashi Sensei, that's kind of harsh. Sasuke and Neji are as straight as a bent pole together." A kid with red triangles on his face called out with a laugh as he half stood up in his seat, before sitting back down again.

"Oh shut it Kiba, Neji and I are straight. I've got a girlfriend for god's sake. Right Neji?" Sasuke said, kissing his girlfriend on his other side, before turning to look at where Kiba was seated with a blonde kid who was dressed in an unbuttoned top of fiery reds and oranges, with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Said kid was all but asleep on the desk. Kankuro however was laughing hysterically beside the Inuzuka, who was stroking his monstrously huge dog which was laying on the floor beside his chair.

"Hn." Came Neji's response.

"SAYING YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING DIPSHIT." Kankuro howled hysterically, pointing at Sasuke who pouted in annoyance.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE KANKURO…Tsch. I'd almost forgotten how loud the three of you were. Hang on a minute…" Kakashi trailed off thoughtfully. He took a kunai off of the desk and let it sail at high speed towards the sleeping kid.

Hinata smirked next to Temari.

_Clang!_

"Well, well, well. You finally woke up…eh Dodger?" Kakashi said with a smile. The blonde kid was now sat up straight and was lazily leaning back in his chair. Swinging the kunai by the handle.

"Yeah…I figured you were gonna wake me up sooner or later." He said with a smirk, biting back a slight yawn.

Temari turned to Hinata, who just shrugged as if to say : _'What do you expect from the Artful Dodger?'_

"Oh really? How thoughtful of you. Careful you don't try and rival Nara over there." Kakashi said, causing the class to laugh as he smiled at the Nara kid who was lazily resting his head on one hand as he talked quietly to Gaara, Rock Lee and Choji Akimichi. "Shikamaru, that's your cue."

"What? Oh. Right. 'Sup there." He said in tedium, waving them all away as he returned talking to his friends and drew out a lighter and cigarette.

"Thank you. Now put the cigarette away please." Kakashi said with another smile.

"What a drag…Mendoukusai." Shikamaru muttered, complying with the order.

"Now then. I think we've settled in enough now. Books out. Maths first." Kakashi said, getting down to business. Temari groaned and hit her head on the desk.

'_Damn it.' _She cursed in her head.

"Temari. Head off the table. Everyone get your calculators out too and turn them on please, and turn to page 325 and start from exercise 2 and work your way down."

"I hate you." She said, glaring at the professor. Kakashi stopped and looked at her, his visible eye filled with the dangerous amusement that she knew all too well.

Sakura looked at Temari with a slight worry. Professor Hatake and Temari had gotten off on the wrong foot, and had never really seen eye to eye since. Ok, technically it HAD been Kankuro's fault…Sakura glanced over to Kankuro who was wearing a similar worried expression…but…that was the past. They were older now. They were nearly sixteen.

Therefore it's even worse than before.

"Hate is a very strong word there Temari." Kakashi said with a slight chuckle as she withdrew her calculator.

"Oh…Ok then. I fucking DESPISE you." Temari said, looking at him directly in the eye. The class held their breath and Temari felt little prickles along her arm, and her gaze dropped to see little beads of sand threading their way up her arm in warning.

"Either sit there and shut up…or get out and wait for me until the end of the lesson." Kakashi said starting to lose it a little. Temari took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

"Fml." She murmured to Hinata, who was bent over her book with pen in hand, shaking violently as she tried to hide her laughter, letting her hair fall over her face to hide her smile. Temari smirked at Hinata, trying to get her to laugh out loud as she pressed the 'on' button for her calculator.

"Oh no way." She muttered to herself. The 'on' button wasn't working on the calculator. Sakura and Tenten looked to each other with a smile. Temari looked up as Sakura sent her silent signals from across the table. 'What?' She mouthed. 'Hit it on the table or something.' Sakura mouthed back, giving small hand motions of hitting it on the table. Temari looked stupefied for a second and shook her head as if to clear it. She started hitting it against the table, gently at first and getting a little harder when it showed signs of still not working. She winced and tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

"TEMARI. Stop banging the calculator on the desk! How would you like it if I was to bang you on the desk?" Kakashi shouted from where he now sat in the teachers chair, a stack of papers in front of him.

The class started sniggering as Temari went bright red at his bad choice of words. The blush faded as she regained her self control.

"Sir…was that an invitation?" She said, playing up to it as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and winked at him suggestively. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"Get out you stupid girl." He growled, pointing at the door. Temari then lost it.

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO SUGGEST IT YOU ONE EYED FREAKY MUTT!""DON'T INSULT OR BACKCHAT _**ME**_! NOW GET OUT AND WAIT TIL THE END OF THE LESSON, WHEN I'LL DEAL WITH YOU THEN!" He raged at her, standing up in his seat.

"HEY, BITCH, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO READS FUCKING PORN BOOKS, WHICH YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TRY TO DENY, BECAUSE I'VE SEEN THEM IN THE STAFF ROOM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed at him, standing up too. Lighting crackled overhead as the renowned tomboy and troublemaker of the school, faced her infamous professor who was known for being able to rage down the entire school when angered.

The class was silent.

"Class Dismissed. Except for Miss Temari." Kakashi suddenly said coolly.

The class started to scramble for the door. Temari saw her chance as Kakashi turned back to the board. She dashed for the door, Sakura and Tenten hot on her heels.

"Uh oh." Sakura gasped, darting out of the doorway.

"Well, you knew she wasn't going to stay there." Tenten laughed as they started off down the corridor, heading towards their lockers a little further on. Temari laughed, leaning against her locker.

"That's because she lives in the slums with her filthy brother." A voice said snidely as a girl dressed in purple slut-like gear appeared in front of them, her blonde hair in a high pony and her eyes a chip of ice blue. She was flanked by the hot-pink haired girl, Karin.

"I have another brother you know Ino-pig." Temari seethed.

"Yep. And he's all mine." Ino said, ignoring the insult and licking her lips, causing Sakura to snort at the ridiculousness of it and Tenten to recoil in mock horror.

"Lay off Gaara you SLUT." Temari said angrily, balling her fists.

"Did you call me a slut? Hah! Take a look at yourSELF bitch!" Ino snapped.

"Do you guys hear that? I think I hear the squealing of a pig?" Sakura said, cupping a delicate hand to her ear, making Tenten and Temari laugh hysterically.

"Fuck you bitch. Oh well, _Temmie_, when Kakashi Sensei catches up with you, he'll have you on your knees, just BEGGING him to allow you to suck his dick." Ino said in contempt as she turned and strutted off, Karin following like a lil' lost pink sheep.

"You know, I've always said there's a thin line between love and hate." Temari said to Tenten bitterly as she watched Ino Yamanaka strut off with a flick of her blonder than blonde hair. Tenten shrugged and fixed her traditional hair bun straight.

"It's not THAT bad. She's always been a bitch." Tenten laughed as Temari quirked a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah but-Oh My God." Temari cut herself off as she saw the most gruesome thing in the world.

Ino sidling up to Gaara…and being EXTREMELY suggestive about it, slinging an arm around his waist as he stood motionless. Frozen

"Huh? Ohhh….No way. Shi-"

"Fuck. My. Life." Temari said softly, a hint of danger in her voice.

"I think you mean Fuck My Llama." Sakura said, ignoring Tenten's 'CUT' 'KILL' 'STOP' hand signs.

"That's it. I am SO getting payback on this. I'm gonna-" Temari glowered.

"Temari!" Hinata's voice cut through her death threats.

"Huh?" Temari blinked as all three of them turned to see Hinata running towards them with panic written all over her face.

"You might want to run?" Hinata said breathlessly as she reached them.

"What! Why?" She asked in confusion. Shouting echoed down the corridor from which Hinata had just come from, and suddenly Professor Kakashi Hatake came round the corner. Temari gulped.

"TEMARI. GET IN THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY."

"Fuck." She muttered, taking off like a bullet down the corridor to escape him as he launched after her at an extremely fast run.

"My." Hinata started, biting back a laugh.

"Life." Tenten snorted a badly concealed laugh.

"You mean Llama." Sakura said, causing them to break down in hysterics, leaning on each other for support. They waited a few seconds.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME. DON'T TOUCH ME. GET THE FUCK _**OFF OF ME**_." Temari's voice could be heard screaming as she was practically dragged back to the classroom by an enraged Kakashi.

"That's our Temari. Detention on the first day." Tenten sighed as her hysterical fit started to wear off.

"STRANGER DANGER! CHILD ABUSE!" Temari screamed.

Then the door slammed.

"Give me ONE reason why I should not put you in detention for the next two weeks for EVERY DAY AFTER SCHOOL." Kakashi roared at her as she sat on the floor in front of him, ropes tied around her to prevent her from escaping. Again.

"Because I will rip your white-haired mutt ass to pieces once you have finished raping your lil' sidekick." Temari answered. Kakashi looked confused for a second.

"My sideki-Oh." Kakashi stopped suddenly. He sighed. "He's behind me isn't he."

Temari nodded, biting back a grin.

"MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL! WE MEET AGAIN! BUT WHY DO YOU HOLD SUCH A YOUTHFUL YOUNG BLOSSOM CAPTIVE?" Gai boomed. Kakashi sweat dropped and face palmed. Temari looked at Gai in disbelief as he smiled and pulled the 'good guy' pose, his teeth flashing brilliantly.

"The fuck. My saviour is a fairy wearing a green spandex onesie, who promotes toothpaste." Temari sweat dropped in incredulity.

"Ahh…I see your problem there Kakashi." Gai muttered as he got a proper glimpse at who it was bound by all the ropes and sitting on the floor.

"Hmm." Kakashi agreed.

"I'M NOT A PROBLEM." Temari screamed, squeezing her eyes shut with the force of it.

"NO, BUT YOU ARE IN A VERY BIG PROBLEM." Kakashi yelled furiously back at her, outmatching her in the lungs department, loosing his cool again.

"Yeah, well. I'm known for getting out of problems." She muttered, giving him death glares.

"Kakashi, I have a better idea." Gai said thoughtfully. Kakashi turned to look at him.

"Oh really?"

"I'm sure she could be transferred to Lee's Gym class three times a week instead of the usual one for two weeks. And if you are still intent, then just one detention to go with it." Gai proposed.

Temari's eyes widened. Gym…With…LEE! The miniature version of the fairy who wears a green spandex onesie! Temari was ok at Gym. Really she was. But she'd seen Lee in action. He was an absolute speed demon, and extremely competitive.

_Flippin' heck. Lee will have me in hospital within the first two lessons! _She thought desperately. Kakashi watched the emotions play over Temari's face as he considered it. Then he grinned at Gai.

"Sure. I can deal with that." Kakashi agreed with a wicked grin.

"GREAT! I'll go make the changes at the office now." Gai said, heading out the door.

_.LIFE! NOOOO! _Temari raged inside of her head. She struggled violently a the bonds, and cried out as they suddenly got tighter, squeezing the air from her chest. This provoked her even more and she tried even harder to get out, she fell sideways onto the floor and took one last breath of air. She shut her eyes tight and flexed all of her muscles vainly at the same time.

Her eyes flew open in pain as they got even tighter. She opened her mouth to take in air, but it was impossible. She was completely immobilised. Her lungs were gaining no oxygen and they were burning like the fires of hell.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold it right there." Kakashi said in concern, getting on his knees and easily undoing the ropes which bound her. When she was able to move she sat up, taking deep breaths as she glared at him. His one eye returned her gaze steadily.

"You…Bitch." She managed to gasp out. Kakashi sighed and stood up, offering his hand to her. After another few seconds of glaring she reluctantly took it and he helped pull her up.

"Well. You know your punishment now. But know that had Gai not been there, you could have been a lot worse off."

"Worse off? You've sent me to my death!"

"Eh, that's not such a bad thing now is it." Kakashi smiled. Temari snorted.

"Tsk, go screw off your lil' green playmate you fucking mangy mutt." Temari said, making her way to the door. The side of her head suddenly exploded in pain as Kakashi lashed out and cuffed her hard around the ear.

"Don't go insulting me. You know what it'll get you. And as I said, I can make this a lot worse." Kakashi said dangerously. Temari grimaced in pain and nodded, stepping out the door and taking off at a run.

Kakashi stood there for a second, easing the pins and needles in his hand by gently massaging it with his fingertips.

"Temari huh. Still the same old Kura-taka." He murmured, touching his Hitate back into place.

_**Ok, I'm going to do a quick explanation here:**_

_**Basically, Kakashi is their form tutor, and he takes Maths and English. (Hint Hint)**_

_**The other Sensei's will also be joining in soon as professors. But not all of them will be as mean as Kakashi. Of course, you still have to meet the head-teacher yet… =) **_

_**And Ino might get a face-full of fist sooner or later…**_

_**You'll have to read on to find out. ;)**_

_**(Also, they all still have ninja powers and stuff, but you'll hear about that later on in the fic.)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! O.O**_

_**Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	3. 2

**Chapter 2.  
>The Perilous Four.<strong>

"You hate life." Tenten snorted as she opened her lunch. The three of them were sat on the grass in the brilliant sun, with their lunches open in front of them as they sprawled on the soft green grass. Since Maths had been dismissed, they'd had Geography with Tsunade Sensei

"Yes. Yes I do." Temari groaned, opening her own lunch. She took a sandwich and started to chow it down. Concentrating on a skinny pink figure coming across the grass towards them.

"So. Guess what I heard." Sakura said as she came and sat with them, completing the group of four. Hinata raised and eyebrow in question.

"Who from?" Tenten asked her quickly.

"The Sensei's believe it or not. They've given us back our names." Sakura said, causing Temari to choke on her sandwich in disbelief.

"They what?"

"Yup. *Kura-Taka, **Akatobi, ***Naitokesutoreru and ****Itazura-Farukon. The Perilous Four. I was walking past the staffroom and I heard the Kakashi Sensei mention Kura-Taka. Naturally I stopped by the door to listen in." Sakura explained.

"Nice work Naitokesutoreru." Temari grinned at her, and Sakura grinned back as she opened her lunch.

"What did they actually say?" Hinata asked Sakura curiously, brushing back a stray piece of her indigo hair from her eyes.

"Well, Tsunade Sensei brought it up…"

_****Flashback** (Sakura P.O.V.)**_

"Hmm, Temari seemed quieter than usual today." Tsunade commented, opening a bottle of Sake. I smiled, Tsunade Sensei and her Sake. You couldn't find one without the other.

"That's probably because of Kakashi. Right?" Gai boomed from the miniature kitchen inside the staffroom. Kakashi looked up from his book and marked the page before closing it. Hah. Pervert.

"Ah yes. Kura-Taka." He sighed, adjusting his mask as he did so. I stopped, gob smacked. He had just used Temari's most well-known nickname around the school. True, he had made them up for us when he had declared us the most mischievous girl group in the school, but still. He hadn't used those names for us for at least two years.

"Kura-Taka?" Kurenai repeated in confusion, accepting the cup of tea from Gai as he brought it round.

"I forgot you were new around here Kurenai. Well, there's four of them. Kura-Taka, who as you may have guessed it Temari. Her second in command, if you like, is Itazura-Farukon. That's Tenten, who never leaves her side." Kakashi explained. I smiled, true. So true. Tenten never left Temari's side.

"Hmm, I noticed. So…who are the other two?" Kurenai asked curiously, leaning forward in her seat. At the same time, I leaned in closer to the door to hear better.

"The other two are a little less mischievous. For example one of them used to be the shyest little thing, Hinata Hyuuga, also known in the Perilous Four as Akatobi. She's related to Neji I think." Another Sensei joined in, one that Sakura had never seen before. He had short brown hair and metal like plates down the side of his face.

"The last one used to be with the Yamanaka girl and her sidekick Karin. She broke up from them after some incident of which neither of them will speak of. Her name's Sakura Haruno, better known in this little group as Naitokesutoreru."

"The Perilous Four huh…Who gave them those names and why?" Kurenai asked. I listened in further, this should be interesting.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Kura-Taka, the Dark Hawk. Temari always was a dark one, and she made that fact come to my attention pretty quickly. Tenten, Itazura-Farukon, the mischief falcon. One of the fastest people you will ever meet, aside from Rock Lee and Gai of course, and she'll do anything to help create mischief with Kura-Taka. Then there's Akatobi, Hinata. The Red-Kite. She'll hang back a bit, but she helps to formulate everything. She doesn't often appear in the actual mischief itself, but she's definitely there behind the scenes, helping to set it all up. Lastly, Naitokesutoreru. Sakura, the Night Kestrel. Like Tenten she's pretty fast. She can be very hot headed sometimes and has weird mood swings, but she's definitely in for the fun side to it." He explained, leaning back in his chair.

"So…Kura-Taka is the leader to the Perilous Four?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup, sounds about right. Then there's the other three. They don't follow her. They're not her sheep. But they're the closest friends you will ever meet, but distance yourself from Temari." Gai Sensei warned her.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Ay."

"What's so bad about Kura-Taka then…?"

"Heaven won't have her, and at the same time Hell's too afraid she'll take over." Asuma commented lazily.

I couldn't help it, I let out one insane giggle at that. It was all too accurate. I clapped a hand over my mouth and stiffened as I heard someone get up from their chair.

"What was that? Is someone out there listening?" I heard Kakashi ask, his voice coming closer as he headed closer towards the door.

I fled around the corner as the door opened and held my breath as I listened for a second.

"Huh, speak of the devil guys. Seems like Sakura was listening in." Kakashi laughed as he went and sat back down.

"Really?" Kurenai gasped in astonishment.

"Hahaha, Nothing escapes Naitokesutoreru. Bet you that she'll be relaying this back to Kura-Taka and those other two any minute now."

"Ay, that she will. That she will. Want to bet she's still there?"

"Humph, get gone Naitokesutoreru! Dismissed!" Tsunade roared out. I stiffened for a second, and then my brain kicked in and I fled down the corridor to the sounds of fading laughter.

_***End Of Flashback.****_

"They said to stay away from me? Hah. That won't do them any good." Temari laughed, finishing off a small piece of cheese.

"Why not? I'm sure they could try." Sakura said reasonably as she sat up.

"Not if I prove that I could get any of them whenever I please." Temari answered, a gleam appearing in her eye.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be needing more materials…?" Hinata joined in with a sigh as Tenten, Temari and Sakura immediately started coming up with plans.

_**Woo! =D**_

_**Oh c'mon, who WOULDN'T want payback on teachers? ^-^**_

_**Also, for those who didn't get it in Kakashi's explanation:**_

_***Temari - Dark Hawk - Kura-Taka**_

_****Hinata - Red Kite - Akatobi**_

_*****Sakura - Night Kestrel - Naitokesutoreru**_

_******Tenten - Mischief Falcon- Itazura-Farukon**_

_**Also, if you like this fic, then check out:**_  
><em><strong>Mess With Fire, You're Gonna Get Burned.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Co-written with Lalaranya, the most epic person in the WORLD!)<strong>_

_**So yeah, review please! ^_^**_

_**KSVH. (Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	4. 3

**Chapter ? Or Truth?**

"You know, I'm not sure that we have enough." Tenten commented as they plonked all of the stuff on her desk.

It was quiet. No one but the Sensei's were at school yet, and they were all in a meeting with the Head-Teacher. So this gave them plenty of time to prepare their first trick on Kurenai Sensei, their French Sensei.

"I feel kind of mean doing this to her. She's new." Hinata said as she unravelled the pink feather boa and started stripping it of all the feathers, putting them into .

"That's the point Hinata. She's new, so we've got to show her that the rumours are true. Hey, it least this crap is hot pink. Ew. Pale pink any day." Tenten laughed, getting out a large pot of pink paint.

"Correct Tenten. I couldn't have put it better myself. Right Temari?" Sakura joined in with Tenten's laugh.

"Yep. Now come on, hurry with that glue. Make sure it's the right consistency." Temari smiled, taking out a piece of paper and a red and black sharpie, writing a warning and red and outlining it in black.

"Sure, will do." Sakura said, adding more of the white stuff into a medium sized pot which Tenten was stirring with a paint brush.

"Tenten, how's the paint coming along?" Temari asked.

"Getting more and more p.i.n.k. as we go." Tenten giggled, stirring with the paint brush, being careful not to slop the contents everywhere.

"Excellent." Temari grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Temari, have you finished the notice yet?" Hinata asked as she grabbed all their bags.

"Yep, it's just about to be blue-tacked to the door. Our class should be arriving soon." Temari said, tacking the notice to the door.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put all our bags in my locker. It's the biggest out of all of ours, so it'll make sense if we have to make a run for it. If all goes to plan, we won't need to. Or if she bolts, I made sure that the mop is at the back of the classroom. So whoever gets to it first. Ok?" Hinata said quickly. The others nodded to show that they had heard and then Hinata rushed out of the door.

Not long after she had left, she was back. And someone was following her. The person stopped and looked at the notice on the door.

"Warning. Paint, Glue and Feathers will be shortly arriving. Do Not Stand Near Them…Great notice you got there Temari. Where's all of this stuff?" Shikamaru said from the doorway as he lit up. Temari curled her lip in distaste at the cigarette and she did a few hand signs, then she flung her hand twice at Shikamaru. First the cigarette went out, and secondly it flew into the bin. Shikamaru sighed.

"Mendoukusai." He muttered, entering the room and taking his seat, leaning back and closing his eyes. The four of them ignored him, but Temari couldn't help but shoot sneaky glances at him. She'd never really looked at guy before. Not actually LOOKED looked. She wasn't used to it. But there was something about him that made her…made her want to talk to him.

"Temari. We're ready." Sakura said as Tenten nudged her. Temari mentally shook herself awake and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." She said with an evil smile. Sakura and Tenten climbed up the wall. Sakura climbed with the pot of paint and hung it precariously on the ceiling above the blackboard at the front of the class with invisible threads. Making sure it was stable, she gave a thumbs up to Tenten who placed the feathers next to the pot and held it steady.

She nodded to Temari who made some more hand signs.

"Wind style, Wind trap jutsu!" Temari said softly.

She splayed her hand at the feathers just as Tenten released them and snapped her hand away. The feathers started to fall but they were snapped back and pinned against the ceiling.

Hinata had the other end of the invisible threads which lead to the pot, and she tied them around the only piece of Blackboard chalk.

More people had arrived by this time and virtually everyone was seated. They looked at the four in excited curiosity, having all read the note and some of them had seen their antics before, they weren't quite sure what to expect. Apart from a laugh.

The Artful Dodger leaned down and nudged Temari as she seated herself. She whipped around to face him, aware that Shikamaru was watching her as she did so.

"Temari. You attempting to rival your tutors here?" He asked playfully.

"Well, that's up to you to decide now isn't it Dodger. You better be starting some of your own tricks further into the term."

"That I will be, dattebayo." He grinned, his blonde hair flopping in his face a little, making him push it back.

"N-Naruto-kun, stop questioning her. It was a last minute thing that we pulled together." Hinata scolded him with a slight stutter at the start. Naruto held his hands up in defence with a mock hurt expression.

"Oh but my love! I was not questioning your motives! Merely praising all of your talent for mischief! After all, you _**did **_learn from the best." He chuckled deeply, making Hinata blush slightly. Temari opened her mouth to comment when suddenly the door opened.

"Good Morning!" A kind voice said to them. A slight silence greeted her.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm Kurenai Sensei and I'm your new French teacher."

"Why do we need to learn how to give our details in other languages? So that we can attract paedophiles from other lands?" Tenten scoffed, causing those around her to laugh.

"Well, apparently Orochi-I-like-to-fuck-little-boys-Maru would be happy to help." Sakura laughed hysterically, getting a glare from the front row from a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Yes…Hmm…I don't particularly want to learn Parsletongue thank you very much."

"Ahem. Itazura-Farukon, Naitokesutoreru and Akatobi. Please be quiet…Thank you."

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata stared in shock. Temari recovered quickly and nudged them so that they would cover it up.

"The whole lesson shall be done in French, I want no English at all. So,** ***toute personne parlant anglais ont plus de devoirs à faire ce soir. Ok? Bon." Kurenai said quickly, moving on as she got her first good glimpse at the Perilous Four.

'_So that's Kura-Taka…hmm…' _Kurenai though as she turned to the board. She reached forward to grasp the chalk and everyone held their breath.

As soon as the chalk was lifted, glue mixed with a hot pink paint came crashing down from the ceiling, completely saturating Kurenai in hot pink goo. The class exploded in laughter as Kurenai screamed blue murder. Temari released her wind trap jutsu and the feathers slowly floated down to land on Kurenai, attaching themselves firmly to the Kurenai shaped goo.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Kurenai screamed, her arms flailing about uselessly as she ran out the door.

"Au revior!" Temari sang, causing further merriment amongst the class. Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro, or the 'Three Mischievous Musketeers' as they were known, were in hysterics behind them, as were Lee and Choji further along their row. Even Gaara and Shikamaru had cracked a smile. Neji was trying to pull off not being able to laugh but was failing with epic proportions. However Sasuke, Ino and Karin were being sadly pathetic as they sat their impassively with bored expressions on their faces.

Whilst all this was happening, Hinata had stood up and grabbed the mop. However Sakura was faster. She performed a few hand seals and rain shot down out of nowhere, soaking up the goo and transporting it out of the window which Hinata ran to hastily open. They smiled and as high-fived as Hinata came and sat back down.

Meanwhile in the staffroom…

"GOD DAMN IT." Kurenai screamed as she entered the staffroom, where she met a shocked Kakashi, Tsunade and Asuma. Kakashi sat reading his book, Asuma was indulging in a cigarette and Tsunade was drinking her usual Sake. Tsunade was the first to move.

"Oh my god. Come here, we'll go to mine quickly and get you cleaned up over a drink."

"Haha! Don't tell me, your first experience with the Perilous Four right?" Asuma laughed, not unkindly. Kurenai nodded miserably as Tsunade held on to her and together they Shunshin'd away.

"You or me?" Asuma sighed glancing at Kakashi.

"I'll take care of those four, you get the rest of the class." Kakashi sighed. Asuma nodded and they set off at a run.

"ITAZURA-FARUKON, NAITOKESUTORERU, AKATOBI AND KARU-TAKA! GET OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY." Kakashi roared from the doorway. Asuma winced as he came up behind him.

"Jesus, Hatake. I swear you have lungs of steel." Asuma muttered as he brushed past him into the classroom.

The class was used to this due to the usual three guys and the four girls. So this was just standard procedure and everyone smiled as Temari grinned at them all. Hinata pretended to look bored, Tenten was a huge ball of excitement and Sakura could barely hide her giggles.

Asuma tried to look stern as they passed by him to the door, but he couldn't pull it off. He still smirked at them as they grinned at him. Oh well. He could leave being strict to Kakashi.

The door slammed.

_*** Toute personne parlant anglais ont plus de devoirs à faire ce soir. Ok? Bon. = Anyone speaking English will have more homework to do this evening. Ok? Good.**_

_**Just in case anyone didn't get that. Ok? ^-^**_

_**They're in for it now. XD You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens…**_

_**Hope you are enjoying so far.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**_

_**KSVH. **_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	5. 4

**Chapter 4.**  
><strong>Vengeance.<strong>

The four girls were stood out in the corridor, leaning against one side of the wall. Kakashi was facing them with his arms folded, drumming his fingers on his arm.

Sakura and Hinata were slightly nervous. Tenten wasn't as much, she was more worried for Temari.

However, Temari was smirking. This caused Kakashi to narrow his eyes at her.

"So." Kakashi stated, prompting them to try and say something.

"Ssssooo." Temari repeated, dragging it out a little.

"Stop speaking Parsletongue!"

"Yeah, I don't speak that either."

"SHUT UP." Kakashi yelled at them impatiently. Their giggles ceased as his glare intensified.

"Sorreh!" Temari practically sang, making them all try and bite back a smile as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her in particular.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" Kakashi glowered. Temari pondered the question for a few seconds.

"That we are complete and utter geniuses." She asked innocently. Kakashi's eye twitched but he chose to tactfully ignore her. 'More like complete and utter BAKA'S.' He thought to himself privately. He turned to the other three who were more scared and wary of him, even though they were smiling. For Now.

"What about you three?" He asked, glaring at them in turn.

"Kakashi Sensei, we're sorry."

"It WAS a bit mean that she was a new teacher."

"It was only a bit of fun Kakashi Sensei!"

"Tenten, I'm pretty sure that Kakashi has had more than enough dealings with Fun. Those porn books are proof." Temari snorted. He whipped his head around quickly to look at her.

"KURA-TAKA. SHUT UP." Kakashi yelled at her. Temari held her hands up with a bored expression.

"Whatever."

"Kakashi Sensei, we promise not to pull any more pranks on Kurenai Sensei."

"And we are really, really-"

"REALLY, really sorry."

"Hmmm. I want a card of apology for her on her desk in the staffroom by tomorrow. Clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes, Crystal."

"Transparently Sir."

"Good. Then you three may go back to the class and sit down without a word." He ordered, watching them as they meekly opened the door and went in. Sakura grinned to herself as she 'Accidentally' left the door open.

Everyone inside the class slowly leaned forward to see what was going on. Even Asuma leaned forward slightly, trying to be inconspicuous as he joined the class in listening in. Hinata smirked. Trust Sakura to let the class know what's going on.

Kakashi didn't notice about the door, and he turned to look at Temari expectantly.

"And what about you?" He asked, dangerously polite.

"Does it look like I do arts and crafts like a fucking seven year old?" She asked rhetorically, her eyebrow raised. Kakashi's eye twitched.

"That's it. You're coming with me."

"Fuck off you white haired mongrel."

The class held their breath.

**_SLAM._**

The whole class, including Asuma, jumped violently in shock. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata shared a worried look. Had she been knocked out? Killed?

"OW. SON OF A BITCH. WHAT THE HELL! GET. OFF. ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHOVING ME INTO A WALL?"

Nope.

Kakashi had just slammed her into a wall with a potentially painful arm lock.

Tenten mentally let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Temari was still alive.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

"WELL FUCK YOU. I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU. YOU'LL RAPE ME."

"WHAT THE-"

_**SLAM.**_

"YEEEOOOWWW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH THROWING ME AROUND! FIRST THE WALL, NOW THE FUCKING FLOOR. I DON'T WANT TO FACEPLANT THE FLOOR BAKA. OW!" Temari raged at him, slamming her fists into his leg as he stood in front of her.

"YOUR OWN FAULT. NOW EITHER YOU COME WITH ME, OR I DRAG YOU." Kakashi warned her, his voice raising in volume.

"NO!" Temari yelled back defiantly.

"FINE THEN." Kakashi exploded, letting out his true volume. Everyone covered their ears and winced. Then they watched as events unfolded.

Kakashi leant down and picked her up effortlessly, putting her over his shoulder and starting to walk off down the corridor.

"LET ME GO. LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING RETARDED PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT." Temari screamed, hammering her fists against his back. He seemed to ignore this and carried on walking.

"WIND STYLE, WIND BLADE BOOMERANG JUTSU!" She cried angrily, flicking her palm out. A gust of wind went out away from them and slowed as it went further away. Then it sharpened into a blade and came hurtling back towards them. Temari braced herself for when Kakashi dropped her.

But it never came.

Kakashi lifted up his Hitate and activated his Sharingan for two seconds. In that two seconds, the Wind Style Jutsu was sucked into the time portal, diverting it so that it wouldn't hit him and cut him to shreds.

"I don't think so." He said dangerously.

"Fuck you bitch." Temari said angrily. Kakashi didn't answer her, instead, with his free hand he reached up and slapped her around the head, making her yelp in pain.

"What the hell!" She yelled, looking back at him from over his shoulder.

"You need to a. cut down on your swearing, b. learn some respect." Kakashi said sternly as he walked, getting closer to the staffroom.

"There wasn't any need for that." Temari said, punching him in the back as hard as she could as he jostled her on his shoulder. This got him a little irritated at her futile attempts and this time he set her on her feet and cuffed her around the ear hard, causing her to yell out in pain and try and punch him.

He caught her punch and grabbed her wrist, twisting it viciously so that she gritted her teeth.

"Stop. Right now. Understood?" He said, his one eye glaring at her. In response she kicked out at him and he dodged it, and wrenched her wrist a bit further, causing her let the air hiss out between her teeth. "Stop it."

"Fuck…you." She managed to grind out, glaring at him. He sighed and twisted it again, causing tears to well up in her eyes as she hissed again.

"Let me go!" She growled, her breathing getting heavy as she tried not to cry. She was the most stubborn girl in the school. She could pull this off. She couldn't be weak!

"Ask me to let you go nicely." He replied. Her jaw wavered, as if politeness was unheard of and she bit her tongue, her emotions raging at her from within.

"Kakashi Sensei, let me go." She said, trying to pull away. Instead he held her wrist tighter.

"Say please.""Kakashi Sensei, please let me go…please." She said, adding another 'please' on the end for effect. He slowly released her wrist and she looked at the floor, rubbing her wrist as she managed to get the tears which had been welling up in her eyes to subside.

"That's better. See? You can be much nicer…When you choose to be." Kakashi smiled.

"But I don't. Because I don't like that side of me." Temari said flatly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed her into the staffroom.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Came a voice from across the room.<p>

"Iruka, thanks for coming at such short notice." Kakashi said with a slight bow to Iruka, who was sat in one of the chairs. Temari was shocked into silence. Kakashi had called the head teacher down here?

"No problem." Iruka smiled. Then he turned to Temari. "So you're Kura-Taka eh?"

He asked her. She was silent until Kakashi nudged her.

"H-Hai." She stuttered slightly.

"Dark Hawk. Now I think you understand that we can't have you misbehaving in these classes. Yes?" Iruka said.

"Why not, what's the harm in having fun?" Temari shot back. She felt Kakashi stiffen beside her and felt the air around her move as he raised his hand to cuff her head.

"No." Iruka said, stopping him as he stood up. "It's a question."

"Hm." Kakashi nodded, glancing at Temari in disparagement still.

"Kurenai could have something wrong with her, any teacher could. Emotionally or physically, and at the same time they're trying to teach you. So you interrupting their lesson doesn't really help them." Iruka explained coming towards her. She stepped back a few times, but stopped when Kakashi moved behind her. She gulped.

"Now I hope you understand the graveness of how this is all happening on your third day of term. Therefore if it happens again, I will be forced to take a more serious action."

"Y-Y-Yes Sir." Temari stuttered again, nodding in affirmation as her cheeks burned in humiliation.

"Dismissed." Iruka said abruptly.

No sooner had the word left his mouth, she was darting out the door, eager to be gone. Iruka stood there looking at the doorway. There was a slight silence.

"Think she'll have gone back to class?" He asked Kakashi. Kakashi turned to glance at him before looking back at the door.

"No."

"Hmm…Would you be ok with it…if it comes to this?" Iruka asked him.

"I'm sure I could handle it. But she has yet to have her Gym classes yet." Kakashi chuckled.

"How did her detention go?"

"Painfully. Lots of swearing, but she settled down after approximately fifteen minutes."

"Ah, I see."

"Shall I go and find her?"

"No…Leave her be for the minute. She'll go back in a minute."

With that Iruka Shunshin'd away. Kakashi sighed and sat down as Asuma came back in as the bell went.

"How was class?"

"Silent as the grave." Asuma laughed. "What about you?"

"Sorted. Iruka helped towards the end."

"You got the head involved? Wow, is it going to happen?" Asuma asked in disbelief. Kakashi smirked.

"No, not yet. Once more and it will."

"Yikes. I wouldn't want to be you man. I wouldn't want to be you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wonder why that is? Why wouldn't Asuma want to be Kakashi? What could be so awful? O.o<strong>_

_**Next chapter coming soon.**_

_**Warning: Bitchy-ness ahead. ;D**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	6. 5

'_**Sup. **_

_**Just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who is reviewing! **_

_**MrsDeidara: Thanks for the review! And I promise to keep updating. I'm halfway through my school holiday, so I have loads of time. =D**_

_**Tiger and Lily Mistresses: LOL. I wouldn't say that Kakashi Sensei and Temari are BFF's…as such…XD and hehehe, you'll have to find out when I get there…Oh yes. It will happen…;D **_

_**ON MIT THE STORY! Yeeeeeees? ;P**_

**Chapter 5.D.r.a.m.a.**

Temari walked through the corridors, having cleaned herself up and re-built her confidence back up to it's usual standard. She sighed as classes filed out all around her.

She hadn't gone back to class. Instead she's gone to the toilets, sorting out her priorities and her options. She'd only given up when she realised that she'd have to plan it out as it came.

"I might as well head to the next lesson." She murmured. She made her way through the maze of corridors and down some stairs and entered a fairly large room.

This was Drama.

"So. You decided to grace us with your beastly presence." A snide voice said. Temari looked up from where she sat in the large circle of chairs as Ino walked in, Karin following behind her. The room was empty except for those three.

"Shut the…"Temari remembered a minute ago with Kakashi Sensei and for some reason she stopped.

"Shut the what? Shut the door? Karin, attend to that." Ino said with a small delicate laugh. Temari winced at the laugh and sighed, closing her eyes as Ino started to drabble on with some insult or whatever.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH!" Ino yelled at her. Temari opened one eye and squinted at her in the sudden light.

"What if I don't want to listen to your useless drivel?" Temari asked coolly. Karin gasped.

"She doesn't talk useless drivel."

"Shut up you stupid cow. You follow her around like a puppy, lapping up anything she gives you. Seriously, given her a fucking 69 yet? I'd be surprised if you haven't." Temari said in disgust, purposely turning away from them.

"Oh Karin hasn't. I wouldn't let her. I can't say the same for Gaara though…He'll be just desperate soon…He'll want me and I'll give him everything he wants. Because I can…" Ino said wickedly, licking her lips as if in anticipation.

Temari opened her eyes fully at that.

"Get out of this room you fucking sket. Either that, or you can go and sit over there and not talk to me, unless you want me to kill you. Trust me, I will do it. There's no-one here to save you if I do…" Temari warned, the threat rolling easily off of her lips like black poison running off Snow White's apple.

Karin opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly the door opened.

"You might want to do as she says." A voice floated through to them. Temari turned to see Shikamaru in the doorway, lazing against the frame. He looked dead at her with an almost bored expression. He tilted his head to the side and then gave her the 'sup' nod. Temari was momentarily shocked but then nodded once in reply. Shikamaru smirked.

For some reason this gave her butterflies in her stomach, all of them starting to buzz at once. She shivered and sat up a little straighter, causing him to smirk that little bit more.

Ino huffed and nudged Karin as she flicked her silky blonde hair over her shoulder, turning and flouncing to go and sit in another seat. At least Ino knew when she was being serious.

No one, least of all a slut like Ino talked about her brother like that.

Ever.

"Thanks…" Temari said to Shikamaru, crossing her legs as he walked into the room, hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome." He replied, coming and sitting two down from her.

He smiled at her, and despite herself, she found herself smiling back with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"WELCOME TO DRAMA OH YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai Sensei boomed as he entered. Dramatically. Of course.

"Morning Sensei!" The class replied rather cheerfully. As weird as Gai was, they all knew he was a laugh, and you just had to go along with it. Life was much better with him that way…Youthful or not.

"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" He announced. The class perked up with a few intrigued 'ooh!'s.

"WE'RE DOING THE PLAY 'MAMMA MIA!' THIS YEAR FOR THE SCHOOL PLAY, OF WHICH EVERYONE HAS TO TAKE PART IN! WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING THE CASTING THIS LESSON DUE TO YOUR EXAM SCORES LAST TERM!"

Silence met this.

"Oh my god." Temari said. She suddenly felt a huge sense of foreboding.

"The lists are now ON THE BOARD!" Gai said excitedly.

"I repeat your words earlier Temari, Oh My God." Hinata said from where she sat between her and Sakura. Tenten, on Temari's other side snorted with laughter.

"The list as follows, with some of the Sensei's as main characters to fill in:Donna - Anko.

Harry - Asuma

Sam - Kakashi

Bill - Jiraiya

Tania - Kurenai

Rosie - Tenten

Pepper - Kiba

Skye's best friends - Sasuke and Sai

Lisa - Ino

Ali - Sakura

Sophie - Temari.

Skye - Shikamaru.

Hen party:

All other girls.

Stag do:

All other boys.

Gay Guy - Lee

Bartender - Kankuro

We are also bringing Kotetsu and Izumo in for their professional abilities to lead the wedding procession." Gai listed, handing out a script, much to everyone's interest.

Temari swelled with pride. She was to play one of the main characters! Sakura, Hinata and Tenten shared a look and rolled their eyes. Temari glanced at Shikamaru curiously. Well, this could be awkward.

"We shall begin with the songs to make sure everyone knows them. Genma Sensei shall be joining us next lesson to help out with the music. Now, we only have about half an hour left, so we shall practice the first three songs. The first being 'Honey Honey' which is sung by Sophie, and her two best friends Ali and Lisa when they arrive. So can I please have Temari, stand up,"

Temari grinned. Drama was one of her favourite subjects and she had passed the exam with flying colours.

"Sakura,"

Sakura also grinned and they looked at each other in happiness as they went and stood beside each other at the front of the class.

"And Ino."

Ino's jaw dropped.

As did Sakura's and Temari's.

Lightning crackled between them, and Gai interrupted this silent exchange

"I assume you all know the song?" He asked.

"Hai." Sakura answered for the three of them.

"GREAT! Temari, begin!" He said, gesturing to her as he sat down in the teachers chair.

The class started to lay back a bit, excited to hear Temari sing, as they were all hoping to get some entertainment from it. They all had the same thought. That she probably couldn't sing and that she was going to make a huge fool out of herself.

But her two brothers knew different and they looked at each other and smirked.

Temari stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Honey honey, how he thrills me, uh huh honey honey…"

Jaws dropped in astonishment as she sang, and Gai raised his 'oh-so-bushy' eyebrows in surprise.

"Honey Honey, nearly KILLS me, uh huh honey honey…"

Sakura and Ino swayed and clicked their fingers in time with each other as they started to sing the back up and the 'ooh's as Temari kept singing.

"and now I know what they mean…he's a love machiiiiiine…Oh me makes me diz-ZY!" Temari sang, doing a few actions to support it, causing laughter from the rest of the class. Shikamaru looked at Gaara with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, who rolled his eyes and shrugged as if to say 'What? It's Temari…'

As she finished the song, the class burst out into astonished applause, and Kiba and Lee competing to give the loudest and most piercing wolf-whistle.

"That was most youthfully entertaining! We only need to extend your youth a little further I think!" Gai praised the three of them with a radiant beam. They all grinned and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think we want to have to wear a spandex onesie Sensei…" Temari laughed.

Gai also laughed, his rich booming voice echoing around the room, making them all wince and half raise their hands to protect their ears from the volume of it.

"True Temari. True. But green would look most youthful on you!" He joked.

Then the bell rang.

Finally.

_**Here we go. ;)**_

_**It's all going to kick off soon…XD **_

_**Ooohh! Its all so exciting!**_

_**I need to keep writing,**_

_**I have not got much time,**_

_**And ooh! This sounds like a rhyme! **_

_**=D =D =D **_

_**Anyway…random outburst. =D**_

_**Please…Read on. (AND REVIEW!) XD**_

_**KSVH. (Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	7. 6

_**Red ChopSticks: Yes, Tenten rocks! =D I'll make sure she definitely rocks. ;) Also…WOW.O.o That is slightly creepy…BUT MOST YOUTHFUL. XD**_

_**Ahem. Yes. Thanks for reviewing! =D**_

_**ON MIT THE STORREHH! XD XD XD **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**Death By Gym.**

The next day they were in their homeroom with Kakashi Sensei, who closed his book abruptly with a snap and stood up.

"Ok. Get to your lessons. The bell's about to go. You don't want to be late." He said.

"SAYS YOU!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger from where he was stood up.

"…Out!" Kakashi eye smiled as he Shunshin'd away in a swirl of leaves. Temari sighed. Part one of her punishment was about to begin. Deep Joy.

* * *

><p>"IS EVERYBODY READY!" Gai yelled. The man who Sakura had seen with the metal plates down his face, face-palmed in embarrassment.<p>

"Tenten! Thank GOD you're fucking here." Temari said, going to stand by her best friend as they all stood on the line.

"Temari! Is THIS your transfer lesson?" Tenten gasped, hugging her as the last ones filtered in to the huge school Gym.

"Yep. Oh god. Tenten, you've got to save me. I'm going to fucking die." Temari groaned. Tenten started to shake her head, but it slowly morphed into a nod of agreement.

"Noooo-ooyyeaahh. Yes…Yes you are. Rock Lee and Gai Sensei in the same class. You're going to die." She conceded. Temari drooped, accepting her destined death.

"Hey hang on, who's he?" She asked Tenten suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh him? That's Yamato Sensei. He's the other Gym teacher. He's here to keep things more…sane."

"Haha, seeing as Gai Sensei is head of both Drama and Gym, I'm not surprised. He DOES seem to get the two kind of confused sometimes…" Kankuro joined in with a laugh.

"Hmm…True." Temari said, agreeing with her troublesome brother for once.

"Ok, lets get started. Naruto, Lee, get up here please. You two are going to be the Team Captains for the game of Basketball this lesson." Yamato said. The Dodger grinned at Lee as they went to stand either side of Yamato.

"AAALLLLL RIGHT THEN! Choose your teams! Naruto! You first." Gai yelled out with a thumbs up. Yamato ignored his partners antics and just nodded in agreement.

"Tenten." Naruto said immediately. Tenten smiled at Temari and skipped up to join Naruto, clapping him on the shoulder with a grin in greeting. Lee sobered at the loss of a strong team player but he soon perked up.

"Neji my youthful friend!" He cried happily. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and went to join his new team mate.

"I'm not your youthful friend…" Neji growled in irritation. He didn't have that much patience with Lee at the best of times…

Before Naruto could call another name, Tenten grabbed him to whisper in his ear. "Huh? Oh. Temari." He grinned as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Sakura oh youthful blossom!" Lee cried again in joy. Sakura was sad to leave her friends, and her Inner was cracking her knuckles. _'Call me Youthful Blossom ONE MORE TIME FREAK.' _Her Inner raged. On the outside, she managed a half-decent smile, but edged away from him slightly.

"Gaara my friend who refuses that he is ginger."

"Because I'm not GINGER. I'm a RED HEAD."

"That's what she said." Kankuro called out to the class's amusement. Gaara's eye twitched.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke unfolded his arms and walked over to stand beside Neji. Sakura rolled her eyes and then remembered that she still kind of liked him…But only a little. But she was SURE he was gay…Hmm. Kinky.

"Kankuro, ass. Here. Now."

"Ass. You like it. Every night." Came the reply with a seductive wink. After came a yelp of pain as both of his siblings punched his arms.

"Shikamaru."

"Mendoukusai." The pineapple boy muttered, then he smirked at Sakura as he joined her and Lee.

"Kiba get yo dawg ass here."

"Barf."

"Ino." Sakura and Lee sweat dropped as Ino waltzed over to them with a slight huff.

"Choji ma man! Over here bro!" Gaara grinned at Choji who grinned back as he went to stand with them all.

"Shino."

"Right here, as-" Shino said, appearing behind them all.

"EXCELLENT!" Gai boomed.

"Alright then. Naruto, Lee, take charge of your teams please. Teams, please make sure you listen to your Captains. Naruto, your team is aiming for the right Basket, Le, the left. Go. You have three minutes." Yamato said, going into the store cupboard to find a basketball.

The teams dispersed to their sides and formed a circle around their respective captains.

"Ok. Tenten, you stay with Temari. Basketball with these teams is going to be pretty difficult. You two take the left with Kiba. Choji, Kankuro and Gaara will take the right and I'll play centre. Gaara and I can both do shooter if it comes to it. Kiba, you and Kankuro can be the swaps. Ok? But, please, warn me when you do. Oh, and be careful of Lee, Neji and Sasuke. They'll be extremely fast like Gaara, Kiba and Myself. Also watch Shikamaru…He's not that fast, but…Hey. You all know what his IQ is like, right?" Naruto explained quickly with a grin. Everyone nodded and grinned back.

"Fuck my life. I'm going to die." Temari said, laughing nervously.

"Hey, c'mon sis! You NEVER back down. You'll be fine!" Kankuro laughed in encouragement.

"Ok then, hands in. We're a team. Have faith." Naruto grinned, putting his hand in the middle of the huddled circle. Tenten immediately placed her hand on top of his. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and followed suit. Choji and Kiba grinned and put their hands in.

They all looked to Temari.

"Get in here girl. You're one of us." Choji laughed. Temari smiled at that, and to Tenten's, Gaara's and Kankuro's astonishment, and to Naruto's delight, she put her hand in.

"BELIEVE IT!" They all yelled, lifting their hands high in the air.

Naruto then joined Lee who was waiting in the middle of the court as everyone took their places. Yamato blew the whistle as Gai tossed the ball high in the air and the two of them leapt high for the ball.

And the game began.

_**Chapter 7, coming soon.**_

_**BUT PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW! O.O**_

_**REVIEW.**_

_**REVIEW.**_

_**REV-**_

_**Yeah. Just…Please. =D**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	8. 7

**Chapter 7.**

**The Aim of the Game.**

Lee gained possession of the ball and practically zipped down the right of the court. Kiba immediately went to take the ball as Lee bounced it along the floor, being careful not to double dribble or to make any bad footwork. He lunged for it but missed as Lee dodged to the side at the last moment.

"Damn." Kiba muttered as he flew past Lee and stumbled, turning on his heel to fly after him with Naruto.

Kankuro and Gaara were closing in from the right to block off Sasuke and Neji who were trying their best to run alongside Lee to back him up, and Tenten was trying to fend off Ino at the same time as Temari was with Shikamaru. That left Shino and Lee. Without hesitation, Lee passed to Shino.

But Naruto was faster. He leapt for the ball and caught it safely in mid air. Landing, he turned and threw the ball to Gaara who made his way back down the other way, sprinting down the court.

Suddenly Yamato blew the whistle and the game paused.

"Double dribble there Gaara. Pass it to one of Lee's team." He said from the sidelines.

Gaara nodded and passed it to Shikamaru who stood at the sides. Within seconds the game was on again. Shikamaru passed to Sasuke who was once again running down the court with it, bouncing the ball as he went. The other team closed in, and he passed it to Neji, who turned, only to see Kiba bearing down on him, but from the other side Kankuro was smacking the ball from his hands, taking it into his possession as he took off the other way.

Tenten was asking for the ball, her hands held out suggestively as she raced alongside Kiba. Kiba started to pass and Shino leapt for it. And as he started to grab for the ball, Temari was there, and snatched the ball out of the air before Shino could lay a finger on the ball. As she landed she passed to Tenten, who barely managed to get away from Lee as she passed to Naruto.

They were near the goal post now, and as they drew closer, Naruto successfully passed the ball to Gaara who sprang high and dunked the ball into the net.

The whistle blew.

"Point." Gai boomed, beaming at Naruto.

"Half-time. Think out some strategies, find out what's working, or what's not working. Predict the movements. Go." Yamato said, gesturing to the sides.

* * *

><p>They were all breathing heavily. It was a fast game, and it seemed to take seconds, yet half the lesson had passed.<p>

"Now what? We've got a point. How many do we need to win?" Temari asked breathlessly, her chest heaving with lack of Oxygen.

"More than them." Tenten said just as breathlessly, yet with a huge grin on her face.

"Then…we've basically won." Temari said.

"N…Not yet." Gaara gasped, holding his stomach. He didn't like to run for such a length of time.

"They could still score. If they do, we have to work even harder to gain another point, and they'll be doing the same. So all in all, the match is going to level up in difficulty." Naruto said. He seemed to be the only one who was completely fine. Tenten and Temari were almost there, as were Kiba and Kankuro. But Choji and Gaara were a little out of it.

They worked on a strategy for a few minutes, with Tenten, Gaara, Naruto and Temari doing most of the planning, as Temari was a good strategist as was Gaara, and Naruto and Tenten were up to speed and hyped up with the game.

The whistle blew, and it began once again.

* * *

><p>The score was 2-2. There were five minutes left. It was now or never.<p>

The whistle blew again and it began again. Temari hurt by this point, and her muscles were screaming at her. But still she raced towards Ino who had the ball with Gaara.

But Ino was probably also feeling the same effects, because as she was running alongside Temari and, she with Gaara and they went down with a yell and landed heavily on top of her.

"Uh…" Gaara went red immediately and tried to scramble up. But Ino held his hands down and winked at him.

"Hey, you're the one who went down on me…I don't mind staying like this with you on the floor for a while…It's kinky…" Ino rasped, her tongue flicking out and licking his cheek near his ear. He shivered in disgust and she took that as a shiver of pleasure and she slid her hands over his shirt where his abs were.

Kankuro was there and he was then pulling Gaara up and Lee was pulling Ino up who groaned in disappointment. Temari was livid. She took two steps towards Ino and suddenly did something no one had really expected.

She drew her arm back quickly, and with IMMENSE power…

She punched Ino full in the face.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crack as Ino's nose broke. Tenten and Sakura both gasped and winced at the sound of it. The boys all stared at her in disbelief. Everything suddenly snapped back to reality as Ino screamed in agony.<p>

Suddenly Gai was shouting orders to the class as he and Yamato took action.

"I'll take Ino to the school hospital, everyone else class dismissed. Yamato, you heard the announcement this morning, get on it. Everyone else, MOVE. OUT OF HERE. Go back to your homerooms or something." He yelled at them, somehow his voice drowning out Ino's screams of pain as her face contorted in torture.

Yamato nodded as the class scrambled for the door, and created a wood clone who immediately Shunshin'd away. When he had done that, he grabbed Temari's arm as she made to go and hit Ino again as Ino screamed abuse at her.

Gai pulled a worried face and took Ino bridal style to the school's hospital wing. Temari meanwhile, struggled against Yamato's hold and almost managed to deck him in the face too as she screamed angrily. But before she could, the was a slight 'pop' in the air as someone else arrived. Then she was being tackled to the wall to the side of her and forced in an arm lock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" A voice yelled at her.

Damn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is it…Have you guessed? <strong>_

_**Good.**_

_**Now read on to see if you were right when I upload tomorrow night… ;D**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! =D XD**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	9. 8

'_**Sup y'all! =D**_

_**Red ChopSticks : =D Thank you! I like you too. You keep reviewing. ;) And yes. Yes, that bitch got what was coming to her. XD I'll update fast then. =)**_

_**Where we left off… : **_

_Then she was being tackled to the wall to the side of her and forced in an arm lock. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" A voice yelled at her. _

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

**Consequence of a good deed.**

"YOU CAN LET GO NOW." Temari yelled. Instead her arm was forced up even higher into the arm lock, making her grit her teeth. Yamato, who was still standing nearby turned to the new arrival with a face of concern.

"Uhh…Kakashi…Isn't that a bit…harsh?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but this has gone on for too long." Kakashi answered, fire blazing in his visible eye. Yamato nodded and disappeared.

"Well you can't exactly do anything apart from suspend me. And I'm ok with that." Temari said with a snort.

"Oh yes we can…and I'M ok with that." Kakashi said, Shunshin'ing away and taking her with him in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>They stood inside Iruka's office, facing him as he sat at his desk, looking at her gravely.<p>

"Sit." He said, motioning to a chair. She sat down. She wasn't nervous, mainly because it was going to be the fourth time she'd have been suspended an-

"You will not be suspended." Iruka said meeting her astonished eyes.

'_What? Are they going to expel me? All I did was punch a Pig in the face!' _She thought desperately.

"Neither will we expel you."

'_Oh…phew. That…that's good I suppose.' _She thought in relief, letting out a shaky breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Iruka looked at Kakashi as if asking him one final time.

Kakashi nodded.

"Instead, we've decided that perhaps you need a bit more of a background." Iruka told her. She looked confusedly at him.

"How can I put this…You don't have any parents…and you're the oldest out of your siblings. Yes?"

"Yeess…" Temari said slowly, wanting him to get to the point.

"So therefore you shall stay with someone else, so that you can be watched and monitored as you try to improve your behaviour." Iruka finished.

"You say that as if my behaviour NEEDS to improve." Temari scoffed.

"Oh it does, and it will under my watch." Kakashi intervened from where he stood behind her, his hands clasped behind his back. Iruka watched in mild amusement as Temari processed this information and her eye grew large as she finally grasped what was happening.

"Whaatt…?…Huh…Oh…Oh No…No…No…No…NO!" She cried finally, jumping up from her seat.

"Sit down." Kakashi said, pushing her back down. She remained seated but continued to shout.

"I FUCKING REFUSE TO FUCKING LIVE WITH HIM. I MEAN IT. I. FUCKING. REFUSE."

"That's the first thing you'll cut down on." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh shut up…" Temari said scathingly.

"You first." Kakashi smiled at Iruka, who smiled back, trying to hold in his laughter as he saw Temari dig a deeper hole for herself.

"How long are you saying this bullshit is for." She asked sardonically, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"A month." Iruka informed her as politely as he could without laughing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"FUCK THAT. I FUCKING REFUSE TO GO AND LIVE WITH SOME FUCKING WHITE HAIRED MONGREL WHO WILL PROBABLY SHOVE ME IN A FUCKING CLOSET LIKE THE CLOSET PERVERT HE IS AND FUCKING RAPE ME!" Temari hollered, clenching one fist as she pointed at Kakashi as she stood up.

"Temari. Go and pack. I want you on my doorstep at seven. Go." Kakashi said sternly.

"Fine. Fine you fucking bastard. But I swear to god…I will make your life HELL." Temari hissed, backing up to the door.

"Go." Kakashi said in finality. She raced out of the door, her hair whipping out behind her in it's four traditional pigtails, as well as the red ribbon like scarf which she always kept tied around her middle.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're ok with this?"<p>

"It could help her. I'm up for it."

"Hm…"

Kakashi turned to leave.

"Kakashi." Iruka called out to him, making him stop and turn.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't kill her." Iruka sighed.

Kakashi grinned in response and darted out the door.

_**Hehehe.**_

_**This could be fun…**_

_**Chapter 9 coming soon…(Because I like to upload in two's) xD**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Reviews=Love=More chapters.**_

_**Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake. ;D**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	10. 9

'_**Sup. OK. **_

_**We left off with… : **_

_Kakashi turned to leave._

"_Kakashi." Iruka called out to him, making him stop and turn._

"_Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_Don't kill her." Iruka sighed. _

_Kakashi grinned in response and darted out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

**Moving in with the Devil. **

"I can't believe this is happening. It's bullshit. Fucking bullshit. I would rather- Actually no. I'd REALLY rather not kiss Lee…Those eyebrows are fucking CREEPY." Temari muttered as she crammed the last of her clothes into a separate bag. She had two, one for all her personal belongings and school stuff, and her other one which was slightly larger for her clothes.

"Heard you were sleeping over at Kakashi Sensei's. Whiichhaa!" Kankuro laughed, doing the whip movements as he made the noise. Temari turned around sharply to find him lounging against her bedroom door.

"Get out of my room spastic."

"Hey, hey! It's ok…You know…I'm sure I've got some…You know…spare. If you need them. But he might have some of his own…Depends how kinky you feel like-WOAH." Kankuro tried in all seriousness, ducking at the last second as a school book came flying at his head.

"SHUT UP."

"What? You're the one that'll be sleeping in Sensei's BED."

Temari's eye twitched and she picked up an extremely heavy textbook.

"This one is going in your non-existent balls you fucking prick." Temari growled, launching the text book with about as much force as she had punched Ino's face with.

Kankuro panicked and ducked out the door, racing to the safety of his own room.

"SAND-WITCH!" He yelled, slamming the door hastily. Temari shivered with anger for a second, and then she closed her eyes and re-gained her breathing pattern. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Fuck. Five minutes to get to the other side of the Village. Fuck my life."

"You mean llama." Gaara smirked as he came in and picked up one of her bags and carried it to the door.

"You spend too much time hanging out with Sakura and Shikamaru." Temari commented as she picked up her other bag and followed him out of the door.

"Hmm…I'll miss you. You can come by to pick anything up." Gaara said, looking at Temari sadly.

"Hey, I'm not going away forever. It's only a…fucking…month…Right?" Temari kind of trailed off.

"Yeah…Hmm. See you at school tomorrow." Gaara said, giving her an unexpected hug for comfort.

"Yeah, see you Gaara." She muffled into his messy crop of red hair.

"You'll be fine." He said in his strained voice as she shuffled out through the gate with her bags.

"Probably. Oh, and do me a favour and keep Kankuro OUT OF MY ROOM."

"Will do Temari. Now…don't die." Gaara promised, muttering the last bit as she managed to Shunshin away for the first time in her life…with difficulty.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Kakashi said as she suddenly appeared in his main entrance.<p>

"I blame Kankuro. He was in the shower and he was taking ages." She said, glaring at where he was standing at the bottom of his large stairs.

"Fair enough." He laughed, his laugh echoing around them.

"That's what I thought…This place is like a mansion." She suddenly gasped. Kakashi smiled at her astonishment.

"Yeah…I kind of needed the space for the dogs." He admitted.

"D-D-Dogs?" Temari stuttered. Kakashi noticed this and quickly eased her discomfort.

"Oh! It's ok. They're really well behaved and they won't bark at you or anything. They're in a their own little part of the mansion…But they DO wander around here a bit. They're fine as long as you don't annoy them. THEN they might bite you. Ok?" Kakashi warned her, turning and going upstairs, motioning for her to follow. She picked up her bags and followed him into the maze of hallways and rooms.

"Ok…This here will be your room. Since it's usually just me and the dogs, things will be a bit different, but you'll be undergoing a few rules." He said opening a door to reveal a massive room with a four poster bed at the end of it and one window which had a window seat.

"This is a bedroom…!" Temari muttered incredulously, yet in secret delight at the huge amount of space. "Rules?" She then questioned, putting her bags down at the foot of her new bed and sitting on them as she faced him.

"No Alcohol or Drugs-"

"I don't do those anyway! What do you take me for?" Temari said, feeling insulted.

"No eating upstairs, dining room or kitchen only. Also, you may wander the house, but my room and the room at the end of this corridor is strictly out of bounds. Understood?" He said sternly, fixing her with a steady glare.

"Sure…" She said.

"Good. If you want, dinner is in a few minutes." Kakashi said with a smile. Temari bit back a snide comment and forced herself to smile. It felt awful.

"No thanks, I had dinner back home."

"Ok…But this is your home now. Oh, I forgot to mention. There's a small training ground out the back. The backdoor is through the kitchen. And catch, it's the spare front door key." Kakashi said, slipping out the door as he launched a key at her.

She caught them deftly and after looking at it for a few seconds, she put it on the bedside table. She looked around the room and to where the sun was setting outside with a sigh.

"This is going to be one hell of a fucking month, and a looonngg night." She said in irritation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOLOLOLOL!<strong>_

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter… =D**_

_**Chapter 10 will be coming soon…xD**_

_**Please review! And once again thanks to all of you who HAVE reviewed so far. =D**_

_**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!**_

_**Reviews=Love=More chapters.**_

_**Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake. ;D**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	11. 10

'_**Sup there y'all**_

_**We left off when… : **_

_She caught them deftly and after looking at it for a few seconds, she put it on the bedside table. She looked around the room and to where the sun was setting outside with a sigh._

"_This is going to be one hell of a fucking month, and a looonngg night." She said in irritation._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

**He had it coming.**

Temari woke up. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings. Then she remembered. Crap. She sat upright and tightened her four hair bunches as she swung her feet onto the cold floor. She couldn't sleep because she had an urge to go and explore the unknown.

She diverted chakra to her feet so as to cover any noise and walked slowly over to the door. She jumped as one of the floorboards creaked beneath her, and frowned at her scared-ness. She was Kura-Taka damn it! She shouldn't be afraid of anything, they should be afraid of _her_.

She opened the door quietly and looked out into the dimly lit corridors. Biting her lip she ventured out of her room and crept out along the hallway. It wasn't until she reached the end of the corridor, then she understood where her feet were taking her. The room at the end of the hall.

She reached out her hand to grasp the handle, curiosity building to a peak within her. At that moment however, she was startled by a loud growling from down the hall. She turned to see one small and one large dog growling at her. She nervously took her hand away from the handle and moved towards them. They growled again and the small one moved forwards slightly.

"Ok…Ok…I'm sorry. I got curious. I won't go in there if you don't want me to. But leave me the fuck alone so I can go back to my room…" She apologised quickly as she hastily moved towards them as they stood in front of her bedroom door.

The big one moved off and went back to the dog's quarters, whereas the small one stayed in front of her door. She went to put her hand on her door handle and the dog growled and moved even closer towards her until he was almost touching her.

"Aw fuck, don't go and bite me." Temari grimaced. The dog seemed to…laugh…at her and held up his paw. Surprised, she tentatively reached down and took it, as if to shake it's hand.

"You're a cute little girl aren't you." Temari crooned. The dog narrowed it's eyes at her and chomped down on her hand in reprimand. But before she could yell out, he was licking her hand to soothe it.

"God this is weird." She managed to say when the pain subsided. The dog nudged her leg suddenly and nodded his head towards the door at the end and then gave her a hard stare.

If…dogs are capable of that…Then again…He WAS a nindog…So never mind.

"Ok, Ok. I get it. No going in there because otherwise Kakashi Sensei will have my guts for garters and my bones for you guys to slobber over. Ok." Temari laughed softly, as the dog…rolled its eyes…really. It did.

Temari said a quick goodnight and patted the dog tentatively on the head, and was relieved when he didn't bite or bark at her and went back inside her room.

"Holy crap that was scary. Rule 1, never mess with or insult the dogs, or give them the wrong genders…" Temari said to herself as she looked in the full length mirror by the wall.

She checked her hand where the dog had bit her. Weird, there was no marking at all.

"Great. Now they have fucking healing powers. Brilliant. Now if I get bitten unjustly, I can't complain. Fucking amazing." She muttered angrily, slipping under the covers and promptly falling asleep under the cover of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi." Pakkun called, pawing at his Masters door gently.<p>

"Come in Pakkun." Came the tired reply. Pakkun jumped up and grabbed the handle with his front paws, letting his weight pull the handle down so as to open the door.

"Everything is ok. She got up and almost opened the door at the end, but Bull and I turned up before she could. She apologised by herself and is now in bed. Stage 1 is half complete." He said, trotting in and letting the door close behind him as Kakashi let himself flop back down on the bed and draw the covers over himself.

"Brilliant, thanks Pakkun." Kakashi said, patting the covers. Pakkun launched up onto the bed and curled up beside him.

"Although, never again will I let that girl call me a 'cute lil' girl'." Pakkun growled tiredly with a yawn.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and stroked Pakkun rhythmically until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this one was short, but hey. LOL. I wouldn't forget Pakkun now, would I? xD<strong>_

_**I promise guys, **_

_**I'm in my garden working on chapter 11 as you are reading this. ;)**_

_**Review please! =D**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	12. 11

**Chapter 10.**

**Trust me, I'm a professional.**

The next morning, Temari woke to the delicious smell of freshly done toast. She rolled over in bed and stretched lazily. Then she turned her head and glanced at the clock which was patiently seated on the bedside table.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, tumbling out of her bed and grabbing the little alarm clock on her swift descent to the floor. She muttered curses as she hit the floor with a 'thud'.

She looked at the clock in her hand from where she lay on the floor with the duvet wrapped around her legs.

"No fucking way!" She gasped, chucking the clock aside.

"Ahem. You really do need to cut down on the swearing." Kakashi said from where he lounged in her doorway.

"Make me." She spat.

"I can do that." He chuckled dangerously. Suddenly she frantically covered herself up, as she realised that her pyjamas were a little bit TOO revealing.

"I'm not looking." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Closet Pervert." She said obstinately.

"Whatever, you obstreperous girl. There's some toast and jam if you want it. It's in the kitchen."

"Does it not occur to you that we are going to be MARJORLY late?" She asked incredulously

"We'll be fine." He said, walking off downstairs. She frowned at the space where he'd been not moments ago.

Her thoughts turned towards toast and she grabbed her silky purple dressing gown and raced down the stairs after him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched as Temari walked to her room after breakfast with mild amusement and he calmly strolled back to his own room and started to get dressed.<p>

As he started to sort out his gravity-defying hair, there was a knock at his door. He paused in brushing his hair.

"Come in." He called. Temari entered, if not slightly nervously.

"Uh, I'm going to go…You know…School. Like…Now."

"Ok, sure." He shrugged.

"Uhh, see you at school I guess…" She said, sliding back out of his bedroom door.

He waited a few moments as he heard her go down the stairs.

"Will do." He murmured as the front door shut.

* * *

><p>Back at the staffroom, Kakashi released the shadow clone who was supposedly brushing his hair just as Temari closed the door to his mansion.<p>

"Hm. Easy enough." He said, grinning at Asuma from the other side of the staffroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOL. This is quite amusing I must say. It all starts to get really good soon. <strong>_

_**Promise. **_

_**;)**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	13. 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Shakespeare reveals... Nothing.**

"No way! He has a secret room?" Tenten gasped excitedly.

"Did you get in it?" Sakura asked, her eyes alight.

"What was in there?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Sadly, I was stopped."

"Aw what? By who?"

"Two dogs. One of them practically called me back to my room. I thought it was a female at first, and it fucking bit me."

"Dogs! Kakashi Sensei has dogs!"

"Yeah."

"How many?""I have eight dogs as a matter of fact. Pakkun, the pug. Also the smallest. Shiba, the one with the black mane on his head. Bisuke, a little one with droopy eyes. Akino, who likes to wear sunglasses. Guruko, who I gave a forehead protector for his forehead. Ūhei, who has bandages on his neck. Urushi, the white one of the group, and Bull, the huge bulldog." Kakashi joined in as he Shunshin'd into class, appearing behind the four girls who shrieked in shock.

"O-Oh." Hinata stuttered.

"I'M LIVING IN A HOUSE WITH NINE FUCKING DOGS!"

"Who's the Ninth?"

"You, you stupid mongrel."

"Does that mean there's ten of us then?"

"Huh?"

"You forgot yourself." Kakashi called over his shoulder as he made his way down the steps to the front of the class.

Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata sat there, their mouths agape in bewilderment.

"You son of a-" Temari started angrily.

"KAKASHI. YOU'RE ALREADY LATE . JUST START THE DAMN LESSON WILL YOU!" Kiba suddenly yelled playfully from the back of the class where he was leaning back and swinging on the back two legs of his chair.

"Ok. Ok, settle down Kiba. It's only English." Kakashi smirked.

"What are we doing today?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I'm going to give you a lecture on Shakespeare due to Mr. Inuzuka." Kakashi said, his smirk growing as Kankuro punched Kiba on the arm.

"Nice one Kiba." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Temari meanwhile, didn't really pay much attention. She was passing notes to the other three, asking for trick ideas.

'How about burning Icha Icha Paradise?'

'Too obvious Sak.'

'Fun though…'

'How about messing around with Asuma? I think I've got some sneezing pellets left over from when I used them on Kotetsu the other day.'

'Tennie! You have sneezing pellets and you didn't tell us?'

'Show us now! But discreetly. Kakashi Sensei keeps looking up at us.'

'Ok Hinata, I'll be careful.'

"Girls in the middle. What's that you're passing to each other?" Kakashi asked finally.

"Notes on the lecture sir." Sakura answered quickly, pulling out some notes that she had been making on the side. Kakashi frowned but nodded in acceptance. The three girls smiled gratefully at Sakura.

* * *

><p>The lesson passed quickly as everyone had been pretty much talked to death by the boring subject of Shakespeare. 'To be or not to be, that is the question' (Of which no one really cared about.)<p>

"So. Did you all enjoy the lecture?" Kakashi asked at the end of the lesson as they gathered their bags,

"Not as much as I enjoyed your wife last night." Kankuro called out cheekily.

"Why you-"

"I wouldn't say that Kankuro, he'll lock her in the closet again." Temari giggled quietly.

"KURA-TAKA. I AM NOT A CLOSET PERVERT."

"YES YOU ARE. YOU EVEN KNEW WHAT I WAS FUCKING TALKING ABOUT YOU SPASTICATED RETARD."

The class grinned at their exchange of insults. Temari was still as bold as brass, and Kakashi was still trying to make it rust even the tiniest bit.

"Temari. You should learn to shut up. Maybe then you wouldn't have done things like punching Ino in the face and breaking her nose." Sasuke said smoothly, glaring at her.

"She did what?" Kakashi exclaimed, whipping around to face Sasuke in astonishment.

"Uhh…Fuck. Nice one Sasuke. But she WAS asking for it."

"I didn't see her asking."

"You going to get fucking decked in the face too if you don't damn well shut up about it." Temari growled, shooting daggers at Sasuke.

"Temari, stop threatening Sasuke. But let me get this straight. You punched Ino in the face and broke her nose?" Kakashi asked her dangerously.

"Uhh…You didn't know that?" Temari laughed nervously, rubbing her neck.

"No…No I didn't."

"Oh…"

"It was a damn good punch…" Kiba muttered earning him a grateful grin from Temari.

"Hmm…Class dismissed." Kakashi said, waving it all away with his hand as they started to file out the door, chattering amongst their little groups. He suddenly coughed and beckoned with two fingers as Temari walked past with her three best friends. Temari groaned inwardly.

"Uh, wait outside for me. I won't be long." Temari said to them with a wink.

"Sure." Hinata said kindly.

"Will do." Sakura smiled wickedly.

"Don't be too long whore." Tenten grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. They left.

* * *

><p>"You punched her in the face." Kakashi stated, looking at her in exasperation through his one visible eye.<p>

"Yes…Damn, what I wouldn't give to do it again." Temari sighed wistfully.

"Kura-Taka! You don't go punching people in the face. Do you hear me?" He ordered.

"I hear you. But still, all I did was punch a pig in the face." Temari defended herself.

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Ino-pig."

"Oh, for god's sake. No punching people." Kakashi said in conclusiveness.

Temari suddenly lunged at Kakashi with her fist. But he knocked it out the way and grabbed her ear, pulling it sharply.

"OW!" She yelped, trying to loosen his hand.

"What did I JUST say?" He asked in frustration, narrowing his eye at her.

"No punching people…Ow!" She recalled.

"So why did you try and punch me?" He asked.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You don't count as a person. Mutt." Temari muttered.

"Ugh. Get to class." Kakashi said, tweaking her ear once more before releasing it, letting her run out the room as she massaged her ear slightly.

* * *

><p>"You gotta be careful with what you say around him now." Hinata said with a slight grin.<p>

"Huh? Why should I? I could swear at him until I'm blue in the face if I want." Temari asked in stubborn confusion.

"Yeah, then what happens when you go back to his s'afternoon?" Sakura asked her as they started walking to their next lesson through the overcrowded hallways.

"Huh?" Temari asked stupidly.

"You'll get a right bollocking." Tenten laughed as the truth of it suddenly dawned on her.

"You're right." She said in realisation.

"I usually am." Tenten laughed.

"Oh fuck." Temari gasped in horror.

"You're going to die." Sakura giggled.

"Ugh, joy. What have we got next?" Temari said sarcastically.

"History." Hinata answered timidly.

"With?" She asked.

"Ebisu Sensei." Came Sakura's reply.

"Oh good. We can play so many tricks on him and he never suspects it…Until it's too late." Temari sniggered.

Then they entered their History room.

Door Thirteen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOOKY! Door Thirteen…I ain't afraid of no ghost. ;)<strong>_

_**It WILL get better, I promise.**_

_**Probably you don't realise yet,**_

_**Remember that they are in their last year,**_

_**Old end of the school,**_

_**Most schools would have one…**_

_**Figured it out yet? ;D**_

_**The first one to guess it gets a Kakashi Plushie. =D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! O.O**_

_**I love getting all of your reviews…It fills me with so much…Happiness… :') (Thanks Red Chopsticks. I DO NOT DOUBT YOUR YOUTHFUL AWESOMENESS. MWA HAHAH!) Ahem. Yes. ^-^  
>(AND OF COURSE KAKASHI IS FIT! If i was an anime, i wuld have banged him alreadi. ;] ) LOL. Sorry Kakashi fans, MINE. ;D<strong>_

_**Chapter…13...O.o Coming soon. ;)**_

_**Kathryn Seras Viktoria Hatake. (KSVH)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	14. 13

'_**SUP!**_

_**Alright!**_

_**We left with:**_

"_Oh good. We can play so many tricks on him and he never suspects it…Until it's too late." Temari sniggered._

_Then they entered their History room._

_Door Thirteen._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…13.<strong>

**Door Thirteen, Day 2(but should be 13) On Friday 13.**

"He'll be a few minutes. Tenten, how do these things work?" Temari said looking around as the rest of the class seated themselves comfortably.

"Well, I don't know HOW they work with all the technical bits and pieces. But I DO know that you have to put the pellet on some flat surface out of the way but near the victim,"

"Victim? Sounds a bit harsh..." Hinata said doubtfully. Tenten glared at the slight interruption.

"Anyway, you dampen it slightly with some salt water solution and then within five minutes, it gives off this sort of…almost like water vapour, which wafts through the air and in peoples noses as they breathe in, making them sneeze horrifically." Tenten explained with a slight grin.

"Have you got them now?" Temari asked.

"I think they're in my bag, yeah." Tenten said after a quick thought.

"Oh PLEASE can we play it this lesson?" Hinata pleaded, longing to be able to laugh.

"Yeah, just think of 'Mr-Right' suddenly getting it wrong!" Sakura laughed.

"Ok, but we can't laugh BEFORE he starts sneezing, otherwise he'll smell a rat."

"Or a few birds of prey." Sakura remarked with a laugh, referring to Kakashi's pet names for the four of them.

Tenten made up her mind and nodded.

"Ok. Hmm, now then, where on EARTH did I put the salt water? Aha! There it is."

"Here, guys. On the little shelf there by the board, see it? The first out of us four has to be called up to the board has to place the pellet there, then I'll make sure I'm picked next, so as I can wet the pellet. Then no one must go up there, otherwise we'll be caught for the sneezing. Ok?" Tenten said.

"Ok." They agreed.

Suddenly the door opened and Ebisu strode in, looking very pleased with himself.

"CLASS! Pay attention. To celebrate your excellent progress in History on the subject of the SECOND Ninja war, I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed.

The class automatically perked up at the words 'celebrate', 'excellent' and 'surprise'. The rest didn't really matter. History in general didn't really matter, but hey, it was compulsory.

"A TEST!" He announced gleefully. The glass groaned.

"Wait! Ebisu Sensei, can you give us a quick quiz on the board to test how well we've done FIRST?" Tenten cried on impulse, nearly shooting out of her seat.

"I agree, I-I-I would like to make sure that I am on the b-b-best tr-track to succeed." Hinata added, her old stutter coming back slightly. It was funny, she only did that around her family, teachers and perhaps certain other people such as Neji or Sasuke. Or their ilk.

Ebisu Sensei blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose as he thought about it.

"Yes! Yes we can. I can therefore make DOUBLY sure that you will all pass. After all you're being taught by me, and I am the only one who can-"

"So! First question is…?" Sakura interrupted quickly.

"Don't be so hasty to interrupt me Sakura! For that, you must answer the first question." Ebisu reprimanded her. Sakura pretended to look quite meek, but thankfully she always studied quite hard for subjects, and she had intended to get reprimanded so as to be able to start their hoax.

Ebisu put the chalk down and stood back, indicating for Sakura to start writing the answer up on the board. Sakura stood up and passed Tenten as she made her way to the board. Tenten stealthily placed the pellet into Sakura's waiting hand as she brushed past her seat. Sakura immediately closed her hand around it before anyone could see.

She picked up the chalk and proceeded to write the answer on the board, and as she did so she positioned the small pellet onto the shelf. She quickly finished her answer on the board and returned the chalk, hurrying back to her seat.

"Correct Sakura! Ok! Next question shall be answered by…" Ebisu praised her, searching for his next candidate to come up to the blackboard.

"ME!" Tenten cried out, raising her hand as Sakura quickly scribbled the answer down on a spare piece of paper and shoved it towards her.

"Uhh…Ok then. Tenten! Up here please and write your answer." Ebisu agreed. Tenten glanced at the answer and nodded. She also took the chalk and wrote the answer, simultaneously she was spraying a few drops of salt water on the pellet from a miniature bottle.

Then she was off, racing back to her seat as Ebisu proclaimed it as the right answer and called upon others to answer the last eight questions. Each minute felt like an eternity to the four girls. But eventually, they hit the five minute mark. They weren't able to see the vapour, and so they had to hope that sooner or later, Ebisu sneezed. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>They sat in their seats, hard at work as they poured over the test sheet of history questions. Sakura and Hinata had finished already and were letting Temari and Tenten copy the answers, as they were not so great in history. Although, to make it more believable, they changed some of their answers.<p>

Suddenly Ebisu sniffed loudly.

Temari stopped writing.

She looked at Hinata slowly, who was biting her lip delicately. Looking the other way, she saw Sakura's eyes twinkling with mischief. Tenten however, was shaking with silent mirth. Temari hoped that Tenten wouldn't give it away with one of her explosive laughs. Ebisu coughed slightly and looked around at them all.

"Has anyone got a…tis…ti-ti-t-A-CHO-OOO!" He suddenly sneezed, scaring the life out of everyone. Everyone but four. Said four were convulsing silently, trying to be inconspicuous with their laughter.

"Dear me. Sorry class. I couldn't help it. Carry o-Oh my. I do say. I think I have another one coming." Ebisu said, his face scrunching up like a spasticated owl who had sucked a lemon.

"A-A-A-CHOO-OOO!"

Tenten suddenly exploded with one of her laughs, as did Sakura and Temari. Hinata giggled helplessly as The Three Musketeers also looked up with laughter as they figured out what was going on. Ebisu glared at the girls as he reached for a handkerchief, slightly shaken by his abrupt sneezing.

"Girls! It's not nice to sneeze at another's misfor-misf-mis…AAA-CHOO-OOOO!" He sneezed again, this time a little harder.

"Good gracious, I have never sneezed like this before…"He muttered flopping down in his chair and mopping his forehead.

"S-S-Sir, it's unhealthy to sneeze so much. If you sneeze more than twenty times in a row, your heart will stop. Be careful, it IS Friday Thirteenth today, I-I-it could be v-v-very unlucky." Hinata said very seriously, momentarily stopping her fit of giggles. But the look of horror on his face automatically sent her into a hysterical giggle fit.

"A-CHOO-OOOOO!"

Meanwhile Temari was in hysterics, as was Sakura who was in danger of falling out of her chair. In another moment Tenten would be rolling on the floor, as she had tears of laughter streaking down her face.

"A-CHHOOO-OOOOO!"

"Wh-Who t-thought this uh-uh-up?" Choji gasped in merriment.

"Y-Yeah…it's geh-geh-genius…" Kiba agreed in hysterics as Akamaru yipped in what could only be described as puppy hysterics.

"M-m-mo-mo-most you-youthffful." Lee cried doubled over with laughter as he watched Ebisu attempt to stand up.

Neji was chuckling slightly, and even Sasuke was having a hard time trying not to laugh. (It was unknown for him to even SMILE, but hey.) [Remember folks, every time Sasuke smiles, somewhere in the world, a puppy dies.] O.o

"AAAA-CCHHOOO-OOOO!" Ebisu suddenly sneezed horrifically loudly, slumping down into his chair mournfully as the door opened.

"Hey Ebisu Sensei, I was wandering if I could borrow-Oh. Oh my." Kakashi said as he entered, paper files in hand. He stopped in surprise as he saw Ebisu slumped in the chair, breathing heavily.

"Just what on earth is going on in here?" Kakashi asked sternly gazing around the room at the now solemn faces. He glanced at Temari, and wrinkled his nose slightly.

Temari grinned in sheer evil delight and he suddenly did something unexpected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOO-OOOOOOO!" He sneezed.

Tenten exploded with laughter and the Perilous Four leaned on each other for support as they laughed hysterically along with the class as both Kakashi and Ebisu sneezed uncontrollably.

After a while Hinata turned her Byakuugan on and wiped her eyes.

"Sensei…'s. Perhaps you should take a breath of fresh air out in the corridor for a second." She suggested as the class continued to roar with laughter. Together, both Kakashi and Ebisu somehow managed to stumble into the corridor and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Hinata moved so fast that no one could see her. She took the pellet, being caught for a sneeze herself, and tossed it out the window much to the merriment of her colleagues.<p>

"Oh-hh-hh…Whose trick was it?" Kankuro asked, his laughter subsiding a little.

"Mine. Happy Friday Thirteenth!" Tenten beamed happily, waving her hand in the air gaily.

"After this, you tell me exactly how it worked." Naruto chuckled.

Just at that moment, the door opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, I finished this chapter at…22:38 English <strong>__**Time. =D**_

_**I got a bit stuck at some points, but it's ok. ^-^**_

_**Next update will be either tomorrow, or the day after. Deal? Deal.**_

_**ALSO.**_

_**Please check out - Mess With Fire You're Gonna Get Burned.  
>It's very epic, and I am co-writing it with Lalaranya.<br>(But, if you're going to read it, read hers and DEFINITELY review on hers, because she's feeling a lil' depressed about not getting as many reviews as me.) =( **_

_**So please…If you don't read and review it, Sasuke will smile…and that means that a puppy WILL die…That could be Akamaru. **_**You wanna be responsible for the death of Akamaru?**

_**Didn't think so...**_

_**Read and Review people...PLEASE...O.O...Please….o.o**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**MUCH LOVE! ;D **_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	15. 14

_**Thanks to ALL OF YOU who are reading this. It makes me…So proud…=")**_

_**(By the way, I'm completely nuts. Bonkers. A RAVING LUNATIC. PSYCOTIC EVIL GENIUS!)**_

_**Thought I'd warn you. =)**_

_**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWSS! =D =D =D **_

_**YOSH! ON MIT THE STOREHHH! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, we left off with:<strong>_

"_Mine. Happy Friday Thirteenth!" Tenten beamed happily, waving her hand in the air gaily._

"_After this, you tell me exactly how it worked." Naruto chuckled._

_Just at that moment, the door opened._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

**Pride Goes Before A Fall.**

"I don't know how, I don't know who, I don't know why-" Kakashi said pacing the classroom in front of the whole class, who were biting back grins.

"Basically you don't know." Temari supplied.

"Yes. Thank you." Kakashi said, not in the least it thankful.

"You're welcome." Tenten added.

"And frankly I don't care. If it happens again, we'll find the culprit and have them in detention. Understood?" He said, brandishing a warning finger at them all.

"Yes Sirrah!" Temari said, saluting him in mock respect.

"…"

"What?" She asked, holding her hands out in the 'what' position.

"Shut up Temari." Hinata chuckled lightly.

"Fiiiiiiine." She huffed as Kakashi walked out.

"Dismissed." He called over his shoulder.

"Well, that was a quick and easy way to get out of a test." Tenten stated.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed as they walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Temari flopped down on her bed. Anko had told them all to train for two hours for homework. Again. But this time if someone didn't do it, then she would increase it to three hours next lesson. Temari was certain that Anko was just as cheery as ever…Scrap that. Anko was always a bitch.<p>

"Heard you got some training to do. You not going to team up with friends and do it?" Kakashi asked as he stepped out from his doorway.

"Hm. Recovered from your sneezing yet?" Temari shot back lazily as she stretched out on the bed, rolling to face away from where he stood over the threshold of the door.

"Very funny. Well then. If you're not going to train with your friends, you can meet me out the back in five minutes. Get ready." He ordered, disappearing in smoke.

"WHAT!" She yelled, rolling to face him but he…wasn't…there.

"Damn it." She cursed.

* * *

><p>She was feeling pretty good about life really. She'd helped to pull a successful trick with the best friends she could ever have, and even better, Kakashi had unknowingly walked into it. Hah, served him right the clueless bastard. Better still, she was still kind of hyped up at the fact that she had finally punched Ino. After all this time, she'd finally dug deep and punched her, furthermore it meant that her training had paid off a little. In the fact that she could punch straight, and pretty hard.<p>

She made her way down through the house…Oh wait…Mansion…and opened the back door and through the fairly large beautiful garden until she came to Kakashi's own personal training ground.

"Oh my god. Maybe I should go back…" Temari muttered to herself.

"Too late for that. Put these on." Kakashi said throwing her a pair of leather gloves.

"Shit." She said as she realised what was going on.

"Watch your mouth." He snapped. "You might behave like an irresponsible child, but at least try to sound like you're not."

Wishing that she'd been fatally attacked by a rabies infested dog on her way over to the training ground, she followed him into the centre of the training ground.

"So…What are we doing?" She asked him.

"Offensive and Defensive parrying. I want you to use the edges of this square which we are in," He said, gesturing to the edges of a fairy medium sized square which they were on the inside of, "to mark the lines. Go outside of them, and you lose." He explained.

"Sounds easy enough to beat you with. You sure that that's it?" She asked.

He leapt at her and she barely managed to dodge, his fist flying past her shoulder and she almost tripped in her surprise. Hastily she righted herself as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well then. If you really want revenge on me, you're going to have to do MUCH better than that." He stated.

He moved again and Temari was using her arms to block and parry effectively, but little by little he forced her to the edge of the square, making her try to reverse her defensive role to get away from the edge. She grudgingly had to acknowledge the fact that he was actually good. _Really _good. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that.

"So this is…?" Temari asked, trying to defend herself

"This is my way of rubbing off some of that maliciousness you have. You've had nothing but attitude for me, and the other Sensei's for that matter since you've been here. And it's been, what…three weeks? So you want to fight? We'll fight." He said, his fist shooting out and connecting with the side of her shoulder.

"Point. It's your fault really you mutt. You provoke me." Temari growled, finally understanding.

"Hm. Somehow you mouthing off to me in class isn't what I'd call provoking. Point."

Temari grunted slightly from the hit to her side. _'Excuse me, but it IS kind of unfair that I'm having to train with someone who is taller than me.' _She thought to herself with a frown, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face slowly as she went on the defence as Kakashi came at her. Again.

"I just have a unique style of getting through to you. Point." She said with a slight snort, hitting him square in the chest for once.

"You are a prime example of a petty teenager who deludes herself into thinking that she can get away with anything." He replied, his fist hitting her thigh. "Point."

"So then you are just some old guy that can't handle the truth of the fact that he is never going to extend his family because he's afraid." Temari said, getting slightly riled up. His face turned stony suddenly, a sure sign that she had hit a nerve.

"That, young lady," he said tightly, "is something you know nothing about. Point."

Temari winced at the blow which she was sure had been quite hard on her arm, compared to the others before that.

"How so? You figured that you were never going to get a family so you holed yourself up in here, getting along fine with the dogs for company seeing as you can't find yourself a girl?"

"Temari. For once in your life, do us all a favour and shut it." He warned her through gritted teeth, his eyebrow quivering slightly in anger.

"Why should I? Oh, I'm sorry. Am I tarnishing your reputation as the copy-ninja who can't get involved because he has no love life, and therefore turns to porn? Or is it because you did have someone. Did she leave you? Or did you lock her up in the door at the end of the closet and she's only used when-" Temari said hotly, getting annoyed rapidly.

Pride goes before a fall.

Best saying in the world.

Not.

Temari hadn't realised how close she was to the edges of the square. She glanced down and realised that she was too close, and that going outside of them would have meant another point for Kakashi, so she scrambled to stay within the square, and evade Kakashi at the same time.

Unfortunately, only ONE of those could work.

His fist came flying at he, fast and hard (you sick people), and aimed higher than slightly necessary. It smacked her in the face with the power of a small truck, and she flew backwards hitting the floor back first outside of the square.

"Kura-Taka! Temari? Temari? Good god girl. Are you alright?" She heard him ask frantically as the world swam and her vision blurred.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe. Je suis méchant. ;D (I'm evil.)<strong>_

_**Read on to find out what happens…unless you wish to review THIS chapter…AND the next…o.O *suggestive wink***_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	16. 15

_**Previously in Konoha Hell High:**_

_His fist came flying at he, fast and hard (you sick people), and aimed higher than slightly necessary. It smacked her in the face with the power of a small truck, and she flew backwards hitting the floor back first outside of the square. _

"_Kura-Taka! Temari? Temari? Good god girl. Are you alright?" She heard him ask frantically as the world swam and her vision blurred. _

_Then she blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

**Wicked in Black.**

Later on, possibly the morning, judging by the hazy light coming in through a nearby window in a Konoha hospital room, Temari came to. Immediately a nurse was beside her shining an incredibly bright light into her eyes and started asking her incredibly stupid questions.

"Hey there…Hey. What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's your name?" The doctor repeated.

"I know my name, and so do you, Baka." Temari snapped.

"Yes, but just tell me your name." The doctor said in exasperation.

"Temari."

"Do you know your birthday?"

"Of course I do you fucking retard! Did you lose my records or something?" Temari said in irritation, blinking in the light. The doctor sighed and got up, moving the light out of her eyes.

"She'll be fine, just make sure she gets home alright." The doctor said to someone in the corner of the room before opening the door and leaving.

Temari swung her legs off of the medical bed to touch the floor, and as she did, she disappeared to find herself in the entrance hallway to Kakashi Sensei's mansion. With Kakashi Sensei fuming beside her.

Wasting no time, she spun around and slapped him in the chest, pushing him away from her.

"YOU BITCH." She shouted at him, turning and running to her room.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY." He thundered at her.

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM." She had the nerve to scream back, slamming the door and throwing herself onto the bed, screaming into a pillow in pain and pent up annoyance as it all came back to her.

Night descended.

* * *

><p>The next day, Temari changed for school and packed her bag ready. Her cheekbone would twinge slightly with pain whenever she moved it and so did her eyebrow, but she wasn't all that concerned about it, so she ignored it and carried on with the daily morning routine.<p>

Then, picking up her hair brush, she opened the wardrobe to reveal her full length mirror and absentmindedly started to brush her hair. Then she looked at her reflection which clearly stared back at her, and the mirrored her horror.

"Son of a bitch!"

She had a wicked black eye. A fucking, black, eye.

And Kakashi Sensei…the teacher she was secretly petrified of…had given it to her.

* * *

><p>Temari angrily walked into her homeroom. People were chatting amongst themselves and she figured that the news must have travelled like wildfire already. On her way in to the school, some people had seen her and had done double takes. Not surprisingly.<p>

"Hey Temari. Is it true that Kakashi Sensei gave you a black eye?" A taunting high voice asked, loudly cutting through the class, making all the other conversations stop slowly but surely.

Temari froze on the way to her seat. She knew that voice anywhere, which meant…

Turning slowly, she looked into the chip of ice blue eyes which stared at her from Ino's face as she smirked maliciously at Temari.

Temari didn't even bother to ask how Ino knew that Kakashi had given her the black eye. News travelled fast in Konoha Hell High. When Ino caught the full sight of Temari's face, her eyes widened in barely concealed delight.

"Talk about a face only a mother could love."

"Well, you're the expert on face injuries. How's your nose?" Temari asked, her voice sickly sweet.

Ino's malicious smile twitched a littlest refused to back down. Temari smirked inwardly as she remembered how she had lashed out in Gym and broken Ino's nose. She almost felt like doing it again, and boy was it tempting to Temari at that second.

"It's better," Ino replied primly, "fortunately it was only broken by a psychopathic whore and not someone who teaches me everyday."

"That's a shame. Teachers would only hit you by accident. Psychopathic whores tend to come back for more." Temari said dangerously, the veiled threat obvious to everyone around them.

"Doesn't look like an accident to me. Bit high for a regular training punch…right?" Ino asked simply.

Temari hesitated with a scowl. Ino was right. It was kind of out of bounds for a regular training exercise…and even worse, it HAD been on purpose. Ino saw the hesitation in her face and grinned.

"Do you need Kakashi to kiss it better? Or perhaps you just need to bang him in the nearest school closet you can find…?" Ino said., raising a delicate eyebrow in question.

For a second, breaking Ino's nose sounded like the most brilliant idea in the world to Temari- damned with the consequences of punishment and a possible suspension. Temari took a deep breath and calmed herself. Then Ino cocked her head slightly and frowned. She pointed to her own face, indicating to where Temari's black eye would be.

"Uhm, Temari, darling…Did you wash this morning? You seem to have a little something there…" She said innocently, her eyes full of fake understanding.

Temari's cup of fury ran over. She launched herself at Ino with an upraised fist, ready to punch her in the face for a second time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SLAM.<em>**

Temari was slammed into a desk and Ino immediately sat down in her seat in terror. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata looked scared out of their wits and Gaara and Kankuro were slightly shaken at seeing their older sister being so easily beat up. Shikamaru was full of concern as he looked at Temari.

"Ughhh…Fuck my life…Ow…That…hurt." Temari gasped brokenly.

"Stop swearing. Now. Next time, you're straight out. Get it?" Kakashi said darkly as he pinned her to the desk.

The class were staring wide eyed, even Ino looked cowed by him as she shrank back as he released Temari and walked back to the front of the class.

Who was now as silent as the grave.

Meanwhile Temari scrambled up and slid meekly into her place, hiding her face in shame in her arms which she folded across the desk. Shikamaru swallowed and set his incredibly bright brain to work.

"Morning." Kakashi said, trying to be a little more light hearted.

"…Hi." Kiba said nervously.

"This is going to be a long morning." Kakashi muttered as he gravely looked around at the petrified faces of his students.

* * *

><p>"Dude? What happened!" Tenten whispered anxiously, shaking Temari gently.<p>

"I got punched in the face on purpose by Kakashi Sensei during training." Temari said slowly in barely concealed anger.

"…I think him stumbling and missing his punch is slightly more likely than him doing it on purpose. He'd have to have properly lost his temper." Hinata said quietly.

"Well, he WAS talking to me. That's enough to piss anyone off. And I suppose I DID say that he probably found a girl and she either left him or locked her in a closet…" Temari admitted.

"Temari…" Sakura said with a sigh.

"You must have KNOWN that was going to get him mad. Why'd you say it?" Tenten groaned.

"'Cuz it's probably true." She muttered.

"Why can't you guys make peace?" Hinata asked softly.

"Make peace!" Temari hissed suddenly. "He gave me a. Black. Eye! On purpose!"

"…Hmm…" Sakura sighed resignedly, turning her attention back to the English lesson as Temari re-buried her head in her folded arms.

Tenten was going to say something else, but Hinata laid a hand on her arm and shook her head silently. Tenten frowned in concern and bit her lip.

As the lesson came to an end, Hinata tried to cheer Temari up.

"I-I-It doesn't look that bad y-y-you know." She stuttered as she caught Temari wincing as she poked it gently to see if it hurt. (Duh.)

"Whatever. I can tell when you're lying Akatobi." Temari said, using Hinata's nickname.

Hinata grimaced and sighed, and Sakura knitted her eyebrows together in a frown at Temari for being a little harsh.

"Don't worry, I'll just have to invest in a 'Phantom Of The Opera' style mask." Temari said, softening a bit.

"Oh, one last bit of news…" Kakashi suddenly spoke up, gaining the class's attention once more as they finished packing up.

"The high school Prom is in three weeks. Find an outfit…and a Date. You will not be allowed in without a Date. Dismissed." He eye-smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! The Prom, and a Black Eye! AHA! <strong>_

_**(LOL, just because Temari can sing amazingly and that she has a Black Eye does NOT make her a Black Eyed Pea.)**_

_**Yeah. Anyway!**_

_**Next chapter MIGHT be uploaded tomorrow if I get at LEAST five reviews. ;D You guys know the drill. REVIEW MY READERS! =D =P**_

_**Much Love.**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	17. 16

_**Previously in Konoha Hell High:**_

"_Oh, one last bit of news…" Kakashi suddenly spoke up, gaining the class's attention once more as they finished packing up._

"_The high school Prom is in three weeks. Find an outfit…and a Date. You will not be allowed in without a Date. Dismissed." He eye-smiled. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. <strong>

**News. In its simplest form.**

"Yessss!" All the girls chorused happily, excitement spreading all over their faces.

"…What?" Was the response from all the boys.

"YOSH! THAT IS MOST YOUTHFUL!" Except one. Naturally.

"Ah yes. Another thing. Lesson three, four and five tomorrow for all those how are in the Mamma Mia Drama Class, which I THINK is all of you. Yes? Gai Sensei said that you need only yourselves and your scripts, and that if any have been lost, please try and find them. The school doesn't want to have to be printing out loads of sheets of paper." Kakashi continued with the next notice. "Also, we have a new member of the class. Please introduce yourself." Kakashi said, waving the new guy into the classroom.

"Hello. My name is Sai. I like to draw, and my speciality is making drawings come to life. I don't like having to repeat myself, and when others interrupt my drawing."

"Sai. Are you gay? It's just the belly shirt and everything…" Kiba suddenly asked directly. Kakashi rolled his eyes heavenward and felt truly sorry for Sai.

"Hmm…I don't know. I find beauty in everything." Sai answered honestly, glancing around the rest of the class, who merely nodded in acceptance. Sai's gaze came to rest upon the Perilous Four. He's heard about THEM before. _'This could be interesting.' _He thought to himself.

Temari, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all grinned at him in welcome and he smiled back. Temari grinned with some difficulty, as her black eye was sending pain shooting through all of the seven nerves in her face.

Sai went and sat down next to Choji, Shikamaru, Lee and Gaara. Shikamaru nodded in greeting and Gaara stared at him creepily with a slight smile. Immediately Sai felt a kind of connexion between the friendly group.

"HELLO OH YOUTHFUL-" Lee cried suddenly, extending his hand to Sai. Immediately Gaara rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over Lee's mouth to stop him from talking. Sai smiled again and shook Lee's still proffered hand.

"Thank you…?" Sai asked.

"Gaara." Gaara informed him.

"Gaara…?" He asked again.

"Gaara Sabaku. Youngest of the Sand Siblings, Temari and Kankuro." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you." Sai said, still with a slight smile on his face.

"…Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as Choji waved at Sai, munching on his chips.

"Also, in a weeks time tomorrow, during Lessons five and six, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade and Yamato, with the help of Genma for the music, all named Sensei's wish to rendezvous with all of you, no exceptions, in the main hall for the practice of the Prom Waltz." Kakashi informed them as his final notice.

Hinata had a look of sheer delight on her face at this news. She and Sakura both loved to dance, and the Waltz was one of Hinata's favourites.

Whereas Sakura was a master in the Flamenco, high heels, fans and all! No-one knew of these secret passions however. None of them had ever mentioned it, and so they still remained in the dark, waiting to be unleashed.

On the other hand, everyone knew about Tenten. Tenten had an incredible ability fir Street Dance and Jazz, as she had been entered for the School Talent show last year, with a medley of songs. She had been surprisingly magnificent and had been a bit of a high school celebrity, whenever she danced, people flocked to watch her. Her friends among them, cheering her on.

Temari however, lacked in this particular areas. Whereas she had been given the gift for singing, as she had an incredible voice and could change it slightly to fit almost any song, she didn't really have the slightest clue how to dance.

'_This…could be a problem.' _She thought with a slight grimace as she filed out with the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Due to all the excitement, Biology with Jiraiya Sensei (Or *Ero-Sennin as Naruto liked to call him.) and Geography had been slightly chaotic.<p>

For example in _Biology_…

"Tenten, how many vital organs are there on your body?" Jiraiya had asked at one point.

"Six sir."

"Seven actually. For men. For women, it's nine." Jiraiya corrected her.

"Huh?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"Sasuke! Name the seven vital organs for a male." Jiraiya said, picking on the chicken ass haired kid and putting one to seven on the blackboard."Hn. Brain, Heart, Lungs, Kidneys, Liver and Pancreas." "And the seventh?"

"Ahem. Sir, like Naruto over there, Sasuke is another case of dickless." The voice of Sai spoke up for the first time. Temari immediately cracked up. She liked this kid!

"Hmm. At least someone is on track today. Aha! Temari, and what are the nine vital organs for a woman?" Jiraiya rounded on her.

"Brain, Heart, Lungs, Kidneys, Liver and Pancreas, Vay-jay-jay, and of course the two parts you are most interested in Sensei." She rattled off from memory of what Sasuke had said only moments ago.

"And that is?" Jiraiya asked, almost excited to hear the answer.

"A decent rack." Temari grinned, to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"CORRECT!"

And so it went on.

In Geography it was more like:

"TEMARI. HELL IS NOT ON THE MAP." Tsunade Sensei roared at her.

"NEITHER IS HEAVEN." Temari yelled back with a slight smile, wary of her bruising.

"…Good point." Tsunade admitted.

"And Hell makes the BEST Sake…" Temari lured Tsunade into the trap, much to everyone's amusement. Sakura grinned, her and Tsunade were pretty close, and Sakura knew that Tsunade would do pretty much anything for a gamble with a good bottle of Sake. Where one went, the other typically followed.

"True…True…" Tsunade grinned back.

"Can we open some?" She asked.

"Adults only sweetie." Tsunade said with a wink.

"Damn it."

"NO SWEARING."

"YES MA'AM!"

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ ON OH YOUTHFUL ONES! <strong>_

_**=D**_

_**=D**_

_**=P**_

_**Reviews are MOST WELCOME!**_

_**Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	18. 17

_**Previously in Konoha Hell High:**_

"_NO SWEARING."_

"_YES MA'AM!"_

_And this was only the beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.<strong>

**Smokin'!**

"ALRIGHT THEN. TAKE A SEAT. We shall be going through the SCRIPT today!" Gai Sensei yelled joyfully, making everyone around him wince.

Everything was sorted and chairs were pulled back as Gai finished his explanation of how they were going to start things off. Then he got 'Sophie' and her two best friends 'Ali' and 'Lisa' up to the front for a part of the first scene.

Temari, Sakura and Ino all stood up

"Oh, my God!" They all screamed at the same time, throwing themselves heart and soul into their characters, not just PLAYING the characters, actually BECOMING the characters before the class's eyes.

"Oh, my God! I missed you so much!" Temari nearly yelled.

"Oh, no... Weee'rrrre…" Ino started quickly.

"We're... Sophie, Ali, Lisa! We're the greatest, bestest mates!" They chorused happily.

"I'm tough." Sakura started, pulling a pose.

"I'm tall." Ino responded, pulling another.

"I'm tiny." Temari said, pulling a pose and shrinking slightly.

"And we're gonna rock this place! WOO!" They cried, doing a simultaneous hip bump. A slightly hard one which ended up with Ino having to grit her teeth.

"Oh, Sophie, it's beautiful!" Sakura said, holding up Temari's hand, looking at a temporarily non-existent ring.

"I want one…" Ino pouted.

"He did well, didn't he?" Sakura, or 'Ali' grinned.

"Eeee! I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm so glad you're here, because I have a secret and I can't tell anybody else!" Temari squealed excitedly, pressing up herself up against the wall as if holding something back.

"Sophie…you're knocked up?" Sakura screeched, making her eyes as big as they could go.

"No! No! No!…I've invited my dad to my wedding." Temari 'revealed'.

"You are joking! You found him at last?" Ino asked incredulously.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, well, not exactly. Okay. You know what my mom always said when I asked about my father. It was a summer romance, and he'd gone long before she realised that she was expecting me. And I'd always kind of accepted that that's all I'd ever know. Well, I was ransacking some old trunks and I found this." Temari said breathlessly, pretending to hold something up.

"Hmm?" The other two chorused.

"It's the diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me." Temari said with a pained grin.

"STOP RIGHT THERE OH YOUTHFUL BLOSSOMS!" Gai called with a huge beam on his face. "That was EXCELLENT!"

"Why thank you Sirrah!" Temari chuckled, leaning on Sakura for support who was also giggling .

"Can we sit down now?" Ino asked, anxious to be back among her (cough) friends (cough). (A/N: ^_^)

"YES! As now, we shall move on to another scene much later on…As there is quite a bit of singing in between. Again, I would like Temari as 'Sophie' please…" Gai said as Ino sat down next to Neji, Sasuke and Karin. Sakura also sat down but Temari remained standing, rolling her eyes playfully at her three seated friends who were grinning at her.

* * *

><p>"And Shikamaru as 'Skye'!"<p>

"Mendoukusai." Shikamaru said lazily as Gaara shoved him to his feet with a sideways grin at Temari. Temari found herself holding her breath, and Gaara's grin snapped her back to reality and remembered to breathe again.

She would NEVER take the mickey out of Hinata for doing that around Naruto before they started dating EVER. AGAIN. Her brain registered the thought to calm her breathing, but somehow her heart couldn't comply with that order.

"Act five scene thee please people, turn to that page NOW." Gai instructed the rest of the glass as Shikamaru removed his hands from his pockets and stood a little away from Temari.

"BEGIN."

"Skye!" Temari cried, wiping away an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where've you been? People have been arriving all afternoon. No one's seen you!" Shikamaru cried in an almost angry voice, which at the same time was full of concern.

"I'm sorry, I was around the island, I just... I just lost track of time." Temari said, playing Sophie's part perfectly as she stumbled for an answer. "Where're you going?" She asked him, her eyebrows knitting together as she pretended to take in his appearance.

"It's my stag do. Remember?" He said with a small smile, making her lips also tug into a smile as she laughed slightly.

"My last night of freedom!…Which is how some people might see it…"Shikamaru cried joyously, spreading his arms wide around him, "but for me, it's the last night before the greatest adventure of my life." He said taking a couple of small steps towards her and carefully cupping her face, mindful of one side. Her heartbeat started to race again, and he smirked. _'HOW CAN HE NOT HEAR MY HEART! Oh crap, it's my line.' _She cried inside her head.

"Skye…You know how I said I wanted to find my father?-" She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Soph, we've been over this a million times. You don't need a father…you have a family." Shikamaru said in mock exasperation.

"And you'll never leave me…right?" Temari questioned, tilting her face up to his **(he WAS slightly taller than her)**as she took another small step closer.

"Are you kidding? You have turned my world _upside down_." Shikamaru said, then, to emphasize the statement, he put his face dizzyingly close to hers.

And softly kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>"WHHICCHHAAA!" Kankuro hollered, mimicking whipping a whip at the two of them as Shikamaru smirked so that only Temari could see. Temari herself was gasping for breath in excited astonishment, as if she had run a marathon.<p>

Well.

Her heart certainly seemed to think so. "One favour." He whispered into her hair.

"Anything." She found herself replying in a whisper that was just as quiet.

"Promise?" He said quietly.

"Yes…" Temari breathed.

"Apologise to Kakashi Sensei…" Shikamaru whispered, stroking her face once discreetly and pulling away from her slowly.

"Please be seated oh youthful couple!" Gai cried happily.

Temari immediately darted for her seat on legs of water, her face going beetroot red. However, Shikamaru merely strolled back to his seat, yet inside full of pride and joy that he had kissed her. Konoha's most troublesome woman, could be tamed, by none other than himself.

Troublesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yayayayayaaa! As Kankuro said, <strong>__**WHHIICCHHHAA! **_

_**That was SMOKIN'. ;P **_

_**Oooohhh! Next chapter, coming up. ;D**_

_**Review if you would like me to post the next chapter in about half an hour. =)**_

_**AHA! Will she keep her promise? **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! =D =P XP XD**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	19. 18

**Previously in Konoha Hell High:**

_Temari immediately darted for her seat on legs of water, her face going beetroot red. However, Shikamaru merely strolled back to his seat, yet inside full of pride and joy that he had kissed her. Konoha's most troublesome woman, could be tamed, by none other than himself._

_Troublesome._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18.<strong>_

_**A Promise Made, A Promise Kept.**_

Temari unlocked the front door to the mansion, a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Hello?" She called nervously.

The mansion seemed to be empty.

Either that, or Kakashi Sensei was out training with the dogs. Again. It was her third day here, and they barely spoke. At all. Apart from maybe 'Good Morning' and 'Good Night'. And the odd question.

She set down the bag of groceries and opened a book which she had brought from home and checked over everything. Well. She often cooked for her brothers, and this was one of her own home specials. So why not?

Washing her hands and donning an apron, she turned the cooker on.

Temari set to work.

She was just finishing adding some Parmesan cheese on top of her newly cooked dish when suddenly the back door closed and footsteps were heard going up the stairs. Temari shook her head and concentrated on the dinner. The tomato sauce was bubbling slightly in the heat of the oven dish, and the edges of the pasta were slightly crispy and golden.

She looked up to the ceiling as she heard the shower being turned on upstairs. She rolled her eyes and took two dishes from the cupboard and placed them under the grill to warm them. After she had done so, she also took her pasta dish and replaced it back in the oven, but turning off the heat to keep it nice and hot still.

Twenty minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs as she put the newly dried saucepan back in its cupboard and proceeded to wash her hands with soap and water before drying them as Kakashi entered.

"What's that smell?" He asked her in confusion.

"Dinner." She replied hesitantly, taking out the warm plates and the pasta dish, dividing them and giving both plates and equal portion and setting them on the table.

Kakashi cocked his head in surprise and sat down opposite her as she picked up her cutlery.

"What's the dish called chef?" He asked in amusement as he tried a bit and 'mmm'd in appreciation.

"Cannelloni Al Forno." She said with a slight Italian twist to it. "It's a dish that I would normally do for Gaara and Kankuro back home. Do you like it?" She asked him, already more than halfway through her portion, as was he.

"Yes. It's very nice actually…" He trailed off.

"But?" She asked, picking up on the unsaid word which was hanging in the air between them.

"But something tells me you didn't do this on a whim. There's something else isn't there Temari." He said, finishing his meal and putting his cutlery down, gazing at her intently.

Temari swallowed and placed her own cutlery down. Time to keep her promise.

"Uhh…I don't really know how to put this…Sir…" She said looking at her hands.

"Go on." He said in curiosity.

"What I suppose I'm_ trying_ to say is…is that I'm sorry." Temari said, meeting his shocked eyes. Or rather. Eye.

"I know I've been a real bitch to you. Ever since that incident where I stood up for Kankuro on his first really evil prank with the guys, and we never really got off to a great start, and because of that we've both got hurt, and I said some stupid stuff and I now have a freaking black eye. I guess I deserve it for what I said, but putting that behind me, I want to start over. I want us to get along and for you to know that I am honestly really sorry." Temari said truthfully, each word coming from her heart as she fumbled for the right words.

Kakashi sat there in astonishment, blinking and trying to think of what to say. Then he smiled at her and stood up, coming around the table and bending down to her height, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she bit her lip, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"I forgive you." He said simply, patting her shoulder and straightening up.

Temari breathed a shaky sigh of relief and on impulse she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Kakashi just smiled.

"Would you like me to heal your eye?" He asked her quietly, stepping back to have a proper look at her face where he had punched her during their training.

"You can do that?" She asked doubtfully.

"Tsch. Young people these days. You know the problem with young people?"

"We think that we'll live forever?" She answered hopefully, remembering a talk she'd had with Asuma Sensei once when he had asked her the same question.

"You have no respect for your elders."

She scowled and then winced automatically as pain shot through her face. But honestly, how was she ever supposed to get that question correct if the answer kept changing?

* * *

><p>The next evening, Temari decided to attend to her legs, as the days of Summer were starting to get hot. And this meant the beach. She padded along to the bathroom with a small razor as she edged past the dogs who were having a slight starting contest.<p>

Temari closed the door to the bathroom and started to lather her legs in soap, with little soapy bubbles everywhere. She uncapped her small razor and started to gently scrape it along her left leg.

Suddenly Akino barked loudly at Pakkun as he raced down the hallway outside the bathroom after the smaller dog who had taken the larger dog's sunglasses, and Temari's hand slipped in shock.

"OW! FUCK!" Temari howled, dropping the razor.

Kakashi immediately came running down the hall and burst into the bathroom to find a fully dressed Temari in a white tank top and denim shorts holding her left leg. He frowned as he looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Fine." She replied curtly, gritting her teeth.

"What happened?" He asked in concern. She flushed bright pink at this and bit her tongue to stem a reply. She didn't need to. Kakashi then noticed a deep red seeping through her hand which was clutching her left calf and then the razor on the side of the sink which was painted red. He went towards her and she stumbled back a bit.

"Don't. I'll be fine."

"Come here."

"No, I'll be fine damn it, it's just a small razor cu-"

"Come. Here." He ordered. Sighing she moved over to him and he knelt down beside her.

"Ouch. That's more than a cut you silly girl. Let me heal that quickly." He said, emitting glowing green medical chakra from his hands onto the slash. She sighed again as she felt the itching of the skin tissue sewing itself back together.

"Better?" He asked when he was finished.

"Much. Thanks, now uh…can you go…so I can…you know…do the rest?" She asked, blushing again. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to take that chance?"

"Mhm…"

"Would you like some help?" He asked, surprising her.

"Huh?"

"Would you like me to do it for you so that you don't cut yourself again? The dogs will still be running around, and I'm less likely to jolt around when they run by." He offered. She was thunderstruck.

"Uhh…I suppose. If you…feel you…need to." She said in embarrassment. Kakashi smiled at her and motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bath. He washed the razor and dried it slightly, before turning back to her and gently applying it to her leg.

"How come you know how to shave?" She asked suddenly, confusion written over her face.

"Well, I still have to shave you know. I AM a guy. I just have a mask." He explained with a smile.

"Mysterious." She laughed quietly, brushing a strand of stray hair from her eyes.

"Quite." He agreed with a chuckle, rinsing the razor again and starting on her other leg.

This carried on for the next few minutes in silence as Temari looked anywhere but at him, her cheeks burning as she bit her lip.

"Done." Kakashi finally announced, cleaning the razor and capping it.

"Really?" Temari asked in surprise.

"Duh, else I wouldn't of said so." He said, rolling his eyes. She snorted and played with one of her four hair bunches absentmindedly.

"Uh…Thanks Sensei." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"You're welcome." He said with an eye smile. Impulsively she reached forward and hugged him in thanks. He smiled to himself and returned the hug. He then patted her back and she untangled herself from him awkwardly and he turned and opened the door for them both and handing her the razor which she took with a slight eye roll.

"Thanks again." She said with a blush, running to her room. Kakashi just smirked in amusement and headed off to his training ground.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Temari rushed back to Kakashi Sensei's place and wrote a quick note, blue tacking it to his door so that he was sure to see it.<p>

Then grabbing a bag from her own room, she raced out again to join Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

They needed some after school R&R.

Temari spread her beach towel over the soft warm sand and laid down on it, slipping her shades on to shield her eyes from the sun which was pouring its hot rays down on them as they all lay on their towels at the beach. The waves crashing and children with their families laughing faintly in the background as the four best friends talked gossip.

"So you apologised?"

"Yep."

"And he forgave you?"

"Uh huh."

"And he helped you out with your legs when you cut yourself?"

"I DID say that…"

"Awesome! Does that mean you can go back to your own house with your brothers now?"

"Ah. I asked him about that, and he said unfortunately no. I still have another three weeks to go. I can't just skip punishment because I said sorry. I still have to do my time."

"You make it sound like a prison."

"In some ways it is. If I do anything he could still make me…I don't know. Make me do all the chores."

"Like washing the dogs?" Tenten giggled

"Oh EW!" Temari yelled with a laugh, shielding her eyes as if from a horrible image which was presenting itself to her.

"Oh gross! Think of all that malting hair!" Sakura joined in

"Ewwwww!" Hinata squealed with laughter.

They laughed hysterically as they all had the same mental image of Kakashi standing watch as Temari hosed down all eight dogs after having washed all the grime and muck off of them.

"Oh would you LOOK who it is. The prime almighty bitch herself." Ino's catty voice suddenly said from above them where she stood with Karin, Sasuke and Neji, who like the four of them, were dressed in beachwear. But with Ino she just looked like some horrible purple monster who had breasts which were threatening to fall out of her bikini. On the other hand there was Karin, who didn't need to worry about that in the slightest.

Tenten and Sakura however, were more interested in the guys who were only wearing swim shorts, revealing their abs.

Tenten suddenly perked up as Temari rolled her eyes in slight amusement, and Tenten remembered something which Kakashi had said to her the other day. She used it now.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at Ino in surprise through her shades. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" The three of them started to laugh at Tenten's incredible poker face, which she kept dead straight.

Ino raised a hand as if to strike Tenten, but her wrist was caught by none other than Neji. Tenten drew an inward breath. Was Neji protecting her?

"Leave it Ino. They're not worth it." He said emotionlessly, turning and walking away, leaving the other three to follow him into the sun which was gloriously warm on the beach.

Tenten felt crushed. So that was it. She wasn't worth enough of their precious time. Sakura noticed Tenten droop slightly and put a hand around her friends shoulder.

"Tenten…I say we get Ino back." She suggested.

"Huh? For what?" Tenten asked.

"Oh…For nothing in particular…"Hinata said airily, waving a free hand in the air as she put her sunglasses on with the other. Temari rolled over to look at them with a smile.

"You know…The Three Mischievous Musketeers are down here too…We could always ask for their help…" She suggested with a smile which was growing by the second.

Hinata fished out her phone and was suddenly dialling Naruto's number. The girls grinned. Thank god for HinataNaruto. (A/N: LOVE IS IN THE AIR BITCHES! NARUHINA FOREVER!)

"Hey sweetie, yeah, can you come and join me and the girls for a second?…Yeah…Oh no! No! DEFINITELY bring the guys, we're going to need them…Of course it's a prank!" Here Hinata giggled helplessly. "Of COURSE we're playing it on Ino and the Sulk-A-Lots. Who else? Naruto, your sexy ass, here now." She said, abruptly ending the call by flipping her phone shut.

"Hinata you foxy lady!" Tenten gasped with laughter as the phone flipped shut with 'clap'.

"He's absolutely smitten with you…" Sakura chuckled.

"Smitten as a kitten." Temari giggled as she pushed her shades up.

"I may be smitten, but I am in no way a kitten."

"Yes you are kitty." Kankuro smirked.

"_Snuggles_." Kiba grinned, high-fiving Kankuro. Naruto appeared and attempted to clap them both round the head but they ducked down and swung their arms into his legs, effectively tripping him up so he landed face first in the sand.

"Why you sneaky bast-"

"NARUTO!" The Perilous Four yelled at him.

"Honey." Hinata added quickly for his benefit.

"Yes? _Sugar_?What is your bidding?"

"Well you see, _pumpkin_, it's like this."

After a few close minutes of all of them surging into a circle, they came up with a plan.

Temari Shunshin'd away, only to come back with a familliar orange book in her hand.

"Sure you've got this _fudgie dumpling_?" Hinata giggled.

"I sure have, _babe_." Naruto murmured back, pecking her on the lips as he tilted up her head.

"DUDE. NO SEX SCENES ON THE BEACH!" Kiba roared, getting glares from others who were sitting peacefully in their bikini's, worshiping the sun as they lay peacefully on their towels.

"KIBA. SHUT UP. Let's get on with this fun-ness!" Kankuro yelled at him

"This should get GREAT results…" Naruto grinned, flashing his 'Dodger' smile.

* * *

><p>"Kiba, quick. They've gone to get ice-cream. Now HURRY."<p>

"C'mon Akamaru. Please, if you go faster, I'll make sure you get an extra large dinner." Kiba bribed the wolf-like dog. This set Akamaru's tail wagging and made him dig into the soft sand with a will. He dug three trenches and the boys expertly laid the towels on top, making sure they didn't let them fall in.

Then Naruto took Ino's stuff and laid it on it's own and left her a note in Sasuke's hand writing to say that they would be back in an hour.

"Ok, hurry. Three of them are coming back." Kankuro hissed, taking out his video camera. The Three Mischievous Musketeers dispersed to watch the events from where they hid.

Sasuke, Karin and Neji went over to their stuff and finished their ice-creams, chatting quietly. Kiba nudged Kankuro.

"You better be getting this." He said quietly. Kankuro grinned and nodded, pointing to a little red light to show that it was recording.

Suddenly Sasuke bent down and picked up the orange book which was lying on his towel and Neji and Karin all rolled onto their own towels...

And fell straight in the holes which Akamaru had dug only seconds before. The guys howled with laughter and sped off to join the girls.

Meanwhile, Ino had left the toilets and was laying down on her own towel.

And she promptly fell asleep. Assuming that her friends would wake her up when she got back.

Of course.

They never turned up.

So when she woke up a few hours later, she screamed in agony. Her back was extremely burnt from where she had been lying on her front.

Again.

It was on camera.

* * *

><p>"SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU READING PORN!" Karin yelled suddenly, letting go of his arm as she spied the book in his hand which had fallen with him. He dropped it like a hot stone.<p>

"Wha-wha-What! It was on my towel!" He gasped as Karin shook him by the shoulders.

"Hn." Was Neji's input.

* * *

><p>Temari arrived home later, feeling nicely sun-kissed.<p>

"I need sleep." She yawned, turning to the stairs. Only to find Kakashi looking at her expectantly from the bottom step.

"You know, actually…I'm going to…go…catch up…on some…homework." She said, trying to think of something.

"Need any help with that?" Kakashi grinned, holding back a chuckle as she brushed past him on the stairs.

"No Sensei, I'm more than capable of completing your English homework which you are always intent on setting." Temari laughed back as she headed towards her room and disappeared inside.

"I want that done pretty well." He called after her.

"Fat chance." Came the reply.

"…Fine then." He shrugged, heading off to his room to read Icha Icha paradise…for the 137th time…

"TEMARI. WHERE IS MY BOOK!" Kakashi's yell reverberated throughout the house.

Temari sat upright from where she was sprawled across her bed.

"Oo-ps…" She said, thinking of where it was now buried under a LOT of sand… "I'LL GIVE IT BACK TOMORROW. PROMISE!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she heard him coming down the hallway. The footsteps stopped outside her door.

"You damn well better. Or there'll be hell to pay." He muttered darkly, heading back to his room.

"Oh my god." Temari said breathlessly, letting go of a shaky breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding.

She immediately sent a text to Gaara, asking him to quickly get down to the beach, remove the sand and retrieve Kakashi Sensei's book.

She added an extra 'please'...and the promise of a triple chocolate cookie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Chapter amused me greatly…XD <strong>_

_**I **__**THINK**__** it deserves a review… ;D ^_\\ - Kakashi Approves.**_

_**http(colon)/www(dot)bakedchicken-recipes(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/cannelloni-300x225(dot)jpg**_

_**^ This is what Temari made, and I've actually made this before. It's quite tasty. =) **_

_**Anyway. Yes. Hope you are enjoying this fic! =D **_

_**REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY WELCOME! =P**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. (KSVH)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	20. 19

_**Sorry I didn't update last night, but school starts tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be doing a geography essay on Pirates. So…Really? I'd MUCH rather be doing this. (Now you can see why I understand how Temari is such a badass at school. I live it.) xD**_

_**BY THE WAY! THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! =D ^_^ They made me SO happy…^_^,**_

_**Instead of a flashback. I'm diving straight in, so, continue please…The curtain is ascending…;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<strong>

**Dat(t)e-bayo.**

Kakashi's book was returned to him by Temari, only after she had fished it off of Gaara when he had glared at her until she produced the promised cookie. Kakashi was now very suspicious. And her had every reason to be.

Everyone was seated for Maths. Except for four.

"Well…I guess we can begin. They won't be too late I presume." Kakashi said with a sigh. Temari grinned at Kankuro who patted his bag quietly with a smirk, causing Temari to hide her bout of laughter.

"Temari?" Kakashi suddenly called out. She looked up, struggling to keep the smile off of her face.

"Y-Yes?" She asked in a voice strained with laughter.

"Work please." He reminded her. She nodded and immediately put her head down onto her desk, albeit a little too fast, causing her to whack her head on the desk.

"OW. FUCK." She said, making everyone around her laugh, so as she could let out her own pent up laughter too.

"TEMARI." Kakashi roared, yet with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I'm on it!" She yelled, putting pen to paper as she worked steadily through the algebra equations.

Halfway through the lesson, the door banged open.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Ino's scream erupted from the doorway as she glared around the room as Neji, Sasuke and Karin followed her in and sat down in silence. Everyone was quite suddenly, out of shock mostly.

"INO. SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." Kakashi roared, pointing to her seat. Fuming she sat and got on with her work.

Immediately whispers started, making it seem as though the room itself was alive.

"Sasuke, Neji and Karin are all covered in bits of sand!"

"What on earth happened?"

"Have you SEEN the burns on Ino?"

"She looks like she's been left in an oven too long."

"She probably was."

"It matches up to her temper, serves her right."

However, the four girls felt suddenly guilty. Something just didn't seem…right…about it. Normally, Ino would NEVER have just sat down when she was told in a situation like this.

A storm was brewing.

* * *

><p>Later that day after a few costume fittings for the oncoming play rehearsel were called.<p>

"We'll NEVER be ready…"Sakura groaned to Tenten as they went to go and find her a smaller size for Sophie's bridesmaid dress. Tenten smiled at her with mischief.

"Of course we will Sakura! Believe in yourself. You gotta save me though. I'm the one who's doomed in a second."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion as the drss was handed to her and the curtain drawn.

"Don't worry, I'll put on a jolly good show for you!" Tenten called, scampering away with a smirk.

"WAIT. TENTEN. WHAT!" Sakura yelled, poking her head out from the curtain to find that Tenten was gone.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and they were all waiting in their miniature audience as one of the last scenes of the play came on.<p>

(A/N: Chapter 6 to find out who plays who. =P) Anko, Asuma ,Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru were all gathered around a long winding table which wound its way across the stage. Little lanterns were suspended from the ceiling. Jiraiya (Bill) sat at one end of the table, and Tenten (Rosie) next to him, with all the other characters each facing each other on the table.

Yet Sakura, Temari and Hinata, who had been variously placed along the table, were still confused as to what was going to happen. Shikamaru, who was seated next to Temari as 'Skye', suddenly smirked as some music filtered out and Tenten also smirked.

"C'mon, tell me." Temari whispered to him.

"Hmm?" He murmured

"You've figured out what's going to happen. Please tell me."

"Ohh no. You can sit back and watch this one. She's been practising." He whispered back, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

Temari didn't have any time to press the question further. Jiraiya was saying his next lines. She listened intently.

"-not for me. I'm a solo rider…A lone wolf." He said, tossing his head back proudly.

Tenten frowned and turned towards him. Already possessed by her character. Her voice lilted as she sang brokenly. But it was ok, as it was supposed to be, and she had an average voice which could kind of sing.

"If you change your…Mind…I'm the first in line…"

Jiraiya turned to look at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Honey." Tenten said normally. "I'm still free," she sang quietly, "take a chance on me."

"Sorry." Jiraiya said shortly, getting up and walking down beside the length of the table. Tenten frowned and scrambled up after him.

"If you need me…let me know…I'm gonna be around…If you've got no place to go…IF YOU'RE FEELING DOWN!" Tenten cried gleefully at the end, flinging Jiraiya forcefully into his chair back at the end of the table. She spun around and flicked a glass, making it ring loudly.

"SPEEEECCHHH." She yelled with a grin. Looking down at Temari who was watching with wide eyes, she winked, walking quickly up to the other end of the table as they all started to clap in time. Temari, Sakura and Hinata joined in, rather lost as to what was happening. Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tenten. She wasn't known as Itazura-Farukon, the Mischief Falcon for NOTHING.

Then Sakura gasped.

Tenten was stood on the table, and was pointing straight at Jiraiya who was looking back in 'horror'.

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown," She started making her hands 'fly' either side of her.

"Honey I'm still free take a chance on me," She sang, waltzing her way down the table steadily.

"Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie,If you put me to the test, if you let me try," She said, now extremely close to where Jiraiya sat in 'astonishment'.

"Take a chance on meeeee!" She sang. Then she jumped down into his arms so that he found himself carrying her bridal style in his seat.

Sakura stood up and screamed with laughter along with everyone else.

Temari looked at her in disbelief and looked secretly at Shikamaru who was grinning at her. He winked at her.

Hinata, who was watching this, smiled to herself.

"Take a chance on meeeeeeee!"

He flung her off quickly and she stumbled up right as he stood up, but she grabbed him and made him face her, and started to dance slightly.

"We can go dancing…" She sang, putting a hand on his chest.

"We can go walking…" Jiraiya sang back, picking her up sideways and carrying her over to one side of the stage and putting her down. She started to mime being a DJ.

"Listen to some music…"

"Maybe just talking…" He sang back warily.

"You'd get to know me better…" She said with a cheeky smile, following him as he walked around the front of the stage.

"'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do!" Asuma suddenly sang out in the midst of it all, taking centre stage with Lee as he began shrugging off a smart black work jacket, and tossing his head proudly.

"When I dream I'm alone with you…" He continued, grabbing a very surprised Lee in a one-arm hug.

"It's maaaagiiiiic!" They sang together harmoniously with smiles. Everyone laughed and whooped.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gai yelled.

* * *

><p>There were cheers as Jiraiya and Tenten came back on stage and took a breathless bow, and Shikamaru put an arm in front of Temari as she rushed to go and congratulate Tenten on her 'surprise'.<p>

"Uhh, Temari…" He said, nervous all of a sudden. Temari looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah Shikamaru?" She asked, wanting to go over to her friends as the cast started to file off stage.

"C-C-Can I see you tonight…Like…For dinner?" He stuttered shyly. Temari was astounded but she tried to make her brain function enough for a reply.

"Uh…Sure. I guess…" She said, blinking.

"Wow, uh cool. I'll, meet you outside Kakashi's at 7, if that's ok?" He asked her. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded violently.

"Sweet, I'll see you later then." He said quickly, jogging after Sai and Choji.

Temari's legs all but turned to water as Sakura, Tenten and Hinata surrounded her.

"Thanks! But never mind that!" Tenten beamed.

"Yeah!" Sakura added with a nod.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked, getting straight to the point.

"I-I-I…Just got…asked on…a date…at seven o'clock tonight." Temari gasped, still not believing the news herself.

The four girls squealed in joy.

"WE'RE INVADING KAKASHI'S HOUSE!" Sakura screeched.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said, catching the last bit from where he stood backstage. Sakura turned bright pink, almost matching her hair.

"Uhh…Uhm…Temari's…well…SHE NEEDS OUR PROFFESSIONAL HELP DAMN IT. WE'RE INVADING YOUR HOUSE SO THAT WE CAN GIVE HER SPECIAL TREATMENT BEFORE SEVEN O'CLOCK. KAPISCHE!" Sakura suddenly raged at him.

Kakashi's eyes went wide as he found himself being told what to do by a student, by he calmly accepted this fact.

"Sure. Just keep to her room, and the kitchen." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nawwww! Ok. This is where things start to get a bit…LAYERED. If you know what I mean. ;D The plot thickens…<strong>_

_**Ok. Now.**_

_**This is a VERY. SERIOUS. PIECE OF INFORMATION.**_

_**You will most likely not get another update until perhaps Friday 29**__**th**__** or May the 2**__**nd**__**. This is due to the DOOM which we call school, and I will have a lot of pressure from Exams.**_

_**BUT, I PROMISE to update whenever I can. The plot is firmly in my mind, and I have all the evenings I need to write them and then when finished, to upload them. ^_^**_

_**If I don't on either of my two mentioned days then I WILL: **_

_**Let Aranya Maya Fenikkusu (My crazy ass cousin who SOME will recognise from the fic: Mess With Fire You're Gonna Get Burned) give me to Kakashi so that he has to tie me to a chair and reads Icha Icha Paradise OUT LOUD TO ME, and then he passes me on to Yamato who will freak the hell out of me for A WHOLE HOUR, and then to EACH. INDIVIDUAL. MEMBER of the Akatsuki for TWO HOURS to torture me however they please, and lastly to Hidan who can sacrifice my ass to JASHIN-SAMA ... I'm serious.**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	21. 20

_**Guess what…**_**I FINISHED MY GEOGRAPHY AND MATHS. **

_**And Revision never counts as homework. **_

_**I've had this in my mind for DAYS now, so I thought I'd best get it down so that I can get out to you guys. **_

_**And if you guys are ever stuck on your own fics, listening to the Naruto soundtrack on you tube is VERY inspirational. For example: Strong and Strike. ^_^ So yeah.**_

_**Next chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow either morning 12.00 or evening 10.00 English time.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20.<strong>_

_**From Make-Over Hell to Make-Out Paradise.**_

"GET IN HERE." Sakura screamed as she pulled Temari into her room.

"Oh my god!" Temari said as Tenten threw open her wardrobe.

"I'll do her hair once you have finished dressing her." Hinata said confidently to Tenten, looking around the room for hair products.

"I'll do the make-up." Sakura said, diving for her bag.

"I'll make her look like she is the queen of style." Tenten said, tossing her hair proudly with a smile.

"Guys, this could be going over-board…It's just a-"

"DATE!" The three of them yelled at her in excitement.

"…True." Temari admitted.

"Just give yourself up Temari!" Sakura smirked, brandishing a blusher brush at her dangerously.

"You know what? FINE. I surrender myself to you." Temari yelled desperately as Tenten narrowed her eyes at Temari and Hinata brandished a hairbrush threateningly.

Kakashi, who was walking up to reprimand them on the noise they were making widened his eyes incredulously as he heard the words 'I surrender myself to you.'.

_'If Temari REALLY just said that, it means something…I best leave them alone.' _He thought, retracing his steps to his bedroom to read his book.

"Hmm…I'm thinking…Smart but casual." Tenten said to herself.

"A dress?" Hinata asked as she arranged the stuff she would need on Temari's desk.

"WHAT!" Temari asked raising from the chair in the middle of the room.

"No, I think not. Try more on the casual side." Sakura said, pushing Temari back down into the seat.

"I'm not sure I want to see." Temari muttered as Tenten rifled through her cupboard with various 'hmm's'.

"Easily arranged." Sakura laughed, trying Temari's Hitate around her eyes.

"…Thank you." Temari said emotionlessly, rolling her eyes behind her temporary blindfold.

"AHA!" Tenten suddenly yelled. "What do you think of the combination of THIS?"

"YES!" Sakura cried eagerly.

"T-That's perfect!" Hinata gasped.

"…Fuck." Temari said as she was lifted upright and dressed by her friends whilst she was blindfolded.

* * *

><p>"T-T-Time for your hair now." Hinata said as she forced the newly dressed Temari into the seat in the middle of the room.<p>

"I love makeovers." Tenten giggled.

"I think you mean torture." Temari muttered.

"Careful with that Hinata…" Sakura warned suddenly.

"Oh fuck." Temari mumbled worriedly.

"I know what I'm doing Sakura." Hinata said with a smile.

"If you say so…" Sakura said.

There was a silence.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S HOT!" Temari screamed.

"STOP MOVING THEN!" Hinata yelled.

"THAT WAS FUCKING HOT! YOU NEARLY SINGED MY EAR OFF!"

"HOLD HER! DON'T LET HER MOVE!"

"HAI!" Sakura and Tenten cried, grabbing Temari and immobilising her.

* * *

><p>"Make up." Sakura said a little while later.<p>

"Oh shit." Temari said in horror.

"Hey! At least it's not Make-OUT."

"Paradise?" Tenten's voice said.

"EWWWWWWWWWW. I DO NOT WANT TO EVEN HEAR THE _**MENTION **_OF THAT CURSED BOOK."

"Fair point..."

"..."

"..."

"GET THAT THING OFF MY FACE, OR I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE, THROUGH YOUR INTESTINES, UP YOUR SPINE AND OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I MEAN IT!"

"That's why we're worried."

* * *

><p>"Tada!" All three of them cried as they released her from her Hitate, tying it back around her neck loosely, like how she normally wore it.<p>

Temari blinked in the sudden light and found that there was a piece of silver with a picture of a girl in it who looked similar to myself.

"Like it?"

"What?"

"Look in the mirror baka!" Tenten laughed.

"T-T-THAT'S ME!" Temari shrieked.

"Uh huh!" Sakura giggled.

"We made you look appropriate for a first date." Hinata said solemnly yet with a smile tugging at her lips.

Temari stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She had black converse on, black skinny jeans which were tight but comfortable, showing off her waist excellently, and a chequered black and pink top** which had the sleeves rolled up to her biceps, hanging nicely off of her figure.

Her biggest shock was her hair* It had been straightened until it was dead straight and hanging to halfway down her back like fine silk.

"Y-Y-You guys are…"

"Brilliant." Hinata laughed.

"Fantastic." Sakura grinned.

"Amazing." Tenten shrugged with a smirk.

"SPIFFING!" Temari gushed grabbing them in a group hug as all four of them screamed at the tops of their lungs in happiness.

* * *

><p>The door banged open.<p>

"I CANNOT READ MY BOOK IN PEACE. KEEP IT DO-" Kakashi roared from the doorway, but all words were frozen in his throat when he caught sight of Temari.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh…Oh my…" He stuttered.

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'Oh My God'." Tenten laughed.

"Ahem…Yes, I suppose. Thank you." Kakashi coughed in astonishment.

"Well, sorry. If it had been anything else," Temari said, her body language being very suggestive, "then I'm afraid I cannot comply. You'll have to stick with the book _Sensei_."

The four of them laughed hysterically as Kakashi spluttered indignantly.

"How dare you, I would nev-"

" *cough*Closet Pervert.*cough*."

"TEMARI-"

**BRIIIIIIIIIIING. BRIIIIIIIIIIING. .**

* * *

><p>Temari took a deep breath, and all the girls smiled, ushering her out excitedly.<p>

"Hmm…Knock 'im dead." Kakashi grinned, winking at her as she passed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I found some pages for how Temari would have looked for this chapter. XD<strong>_

** _****_**_**_**_http(colon)/(nospace)/www(dot)forever21(dot)com/images/large/57292909-02(dot)jpg_**_**_**_****_

**_^-Temari's top. _**

* **_**_**_**_http(colon)/(nospace)/(dot)net/fs70/150/f/2010/002/b/d/Temari_Makeover_by_bleachxfan(dot)png_**_**_**_**

**_^- Temari's hair._**

_**If you're lucky, I'll see what I can do to upload tomorrow. I'll have to see. Ok? **_

_**=)**_

_**Love you all SO much and thank you SO much for reading this,**_

_**So please do me a favour and **_**review**._ **=)**_

_**Thanks guys, ;)**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. ;D ;P**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	22. 21

_**If you're waiting for the K.I.S.S…Please…**_

_**Wait patiently… ;)**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review! =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21.<strong>_

_**Surprise… **_

"Wow…" Shikamaru said as she joined him. He was dressed in a pale green t-shirt and jeans, his hair tied back in its usual pineapple.

"Like what you see or something?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shikamaru laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess you could say that. You look…Lovely." He said genuinely.

"Thanks." She said as they started walking into Konoha.

"So…"

"Haha…So…"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Shikamaru said in mock seriousness.

"But-" Temari protested.

"Don't say but. It's a good surprise. I think." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"That's a confidence filler." Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Do you sense them?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah." She replied, her voice just as quiet.

"How many do you think?"

"Four I think… I'm not sure."

"Yeah definitely four."

"Take my hand."

"Huh? Why?"

"It'll be…quicker." He said evasively.

"O…k then-" She said, taking his hand, but the Shunshin taking her breath away.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Tenten cursed as the four of them stopped from where they hid in a nearby alleyway from where they had been tailing the two of them.<p>

"That's a shame…" Kakashi said, getting out his book.

"How did they know!" Hinata exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Oh well, back to Kakashi Sensei's I guess." Sakura shrugged in disappointment.

"Ohhhhhh, no you don't. You can wait until school tomorrow." Kakashi said, looking up from his book momentarily.

"But Sensei!" Hinata objected.

"I don't care. I don't run a-"

"If you dare say brothel…" Sakura warned him, making a fist.

"…" Hinata gaped.

"…" Kakashi stared, feeling a nosebleed coming on.

"I'm not that cheap you know, this is sexy stuff right here." Tenten pouted.

Kakashi Shunshin'd away…

…And promptly had a nosebleed as he arrived home.

* * *

><p>Temari took deep breaths of air as they arrived in a restaurant.<p>

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded, putting a half-hearted grin on her face.

"Sir, Madam. Your table is waiting." Kotetsu said from his waiter uniform and Izumo smiled from the open kitchen on one side of the restaurant. Temari frowned in surprise.

"I thought they were guards?" She hissed to Shikamaru as she followed him to their table for two.

"They are. But during the summer, they open up their small restaurant to give them a little free time and get extra money. It's a good little business…and good food actually." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh…" Temari said in understanding.

Shikamaru stood behind her and took the chair back, waiting for her to sit. After a hesitation she sat and he helped her move the chair forwards. Then he himself sat down and he looked at her sheepishly in the light of the single candle which was at the side of the table which was against the wall.

"Your menu's. Call me over when you're ready." Kotetsu said, hading them each a small menu.

"Thanks Kotetsu." They both said with a smile.

They talked for a while about anything that happened to come up. For instance Temari's tricks, how it was at Kakashi's, her brothers, Ino, Drama and the play…and Temari had a thought.

'_It…It's so…EASY…to talk to him. He listens and more importantly, he understands…Not many guys are like that. Apart from maybe Gaara, but he's my brother…so he doesn't count.' _

Kotetsu came back a little while later and they ordered their choices, he left with a smile as he went to tell Izumo the dishes he would need to cook.

"So how's your love life?" Temari asked casually. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It's…I guess you could say it's ok…If this counts…" He said slowly with a smile. Temari smiled back with a slight laugh.

"What about yours?" He asked her, keeping the smile on his face.

"Yeah. Pretty good actually…If…If this counts. Have you done this before?" Temari replied, an identical smile on her face.

"You know…I've never really done this before." Shikamaru admitted.

"Really? But you're a natural! A natural genius!" Temari laughed, easing his discomfort.

"Huh, I guess."

"You have no sense of motivation Nara."

"That's about right…"

"My good people, dinner is served." Kotetsu said, placing down a plate before them both.

"Arigato Kotetsu!" They chorused as he also filled some glasses with champagne.

"Well…to a good night." Temari said, lifting her glass as Kotetsu practically floated away.

"Aa. To a good night." Shikamaru echoed with a smirk, raising his own glass to hers with a soft _'clink'_.

The soft jazz filled the air as they talked, lulling them into an easy conversation.

_**;)**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	23. 22

_**The chapter name made me L.O.L. ^_^ **_

_**Hope it makes you L.O.L too. ;)**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review please! =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22.<strong>_

_**Say it…Out Loud…(No I don't sparkle.)**_

"Oh…my god. Shikamaru, that was the best evening I've ever had…Thank you so much!" Temari said as they reached Kakashi's house at approximately ten o'clock.

"That's ok, same here really…" He said, his mouth quirking up in a smile.

"Thanks for walking me home too…And I'll have to pay you back." She said gratefully.

"No, no. You're fine. It was my treat, really."

"But I really should pay you back." Temari protested.

"No!" Shikamaru laughed, waving it away.

"But-"

He stifled her protests with a kiss.

A kiss that was soft and relaxed…yet slightly intense at the same time. His hands found her waist and hers found his shoulders as she dispelled the surprise and went along with it, melting into the kiss.

They broke apart and she looked at him with a blush.

"T-T-Thanks again…" She stuttered, hugging him like a teddy, which he returned likewise.

"S'fine." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'll…I'll see you later." She said, breaking apart from him and reluctantly making her way up the steps to the Mansion.

"W-Wait! Temari." He called suddenly as she put the key in the door.

She looked around as he called her name.

"Would…Would you go out with me? As in…be my girlfriend?" He asked, holding his breath.

Temari gaped at him for a second before racing back down the steps and flinging herself at him, kissing him again.

It lasted for a few seconds before she broke apart and looked at him, staring deep into his deep brown eyes (A/N: Oooh! Deep…;)…) , wishing she could stay like it forever…

"Consider **that **as your answer…" She whispered, turning and running back up the steps and opening the door, waving at him shyly before turning and closing the door.

Shikamaru stood there for a second, completely stunned. Then a slow grin made its way across his face and he Shunshin'd away, a cloud of fine smoke where he had stood seconds before.

* * *

><p>Temari stood with her back against the front door, pressing a hand to her lips delicately. Still able to feel the kiss. She pressed her lips together gently and smiled slightly.<p>

She had kissed Shikamaru Nara.

The guy she had liked since 8th grade…and now finally in 10th grade…she had kissed him.

She felt…like the luckiest girl in the world.

Instantly she heard 'Only Girl In The World' start playing in her head, and she giggled insanely.

Then she remembered where she was.

She ran upstairs and started to get ready for bed, but then stopped as her phone buzzed once, its screen lighting up.

She flipped it open in curiosity.

'_Goodnight. See you at school tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams, love you._

_Shikamaru._

_xxx.'_

She nearly died with love overdose, her heart beating like a hummingbird.

* * *

><p>The next day as she arrived at school, she barely had a chance to breathe.<p>

"If you don't tell us what happened-" Tenten threatened.

"WITH DETAILS." Sakura cut her off as Temari sat in between her and Tenten.

"-with details-" Tenten carried on, "We will a) castrate him-"

"b) force it out of him-" Hinata added quickly.

"c) do a lip check on you." Sakura finished.

Temari stared for a second, then she started laughing hysterically.

"Ok…Well…"

"Hurry up woman!" Tenten laughed.

"What she said!" Hinata grinned.

"Wellllll…" Sakura encouraged, motioning for her to carry on.

"He took me to this restaurant on the south side of the village, cutest little restaurant, I'll have to take you guys…"

"-I-I-Is that the one run by K-Kotetsu and Izumo?" Hinata interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know? Have you been there before?" Temari asked.

"No, I saw them advertising and setting it all up last summer." Hinata said timidly.

"Oh, that's cool." Temari grinned.

"ANYWAY! COME ON! I sense juicy bits coming." Tenten protested impatiently, feeling the need for gossip.

"I blame the radar buns." Temari said, her grin still there if not growing.

"They're very useful radar buns." Tenten agreed.

"SPILL." Sakura intervened.

"Ok! Ok! He paid for dinner, walked me home and kissed me."

"…!"

"…!"

"…?"

"You had to be different Tenten…"

"He. Kissed. You." Sakura stated slowly.

"Yeeeeeees…Then he asked me out and I kissed him again in answer…" Temari smirked, biting her lower lip.

"Oh." Hinata gasped.

"My." Sakura gaped.

"God." Tenten gawked.

Temari squealed and clapped her hands excitedly and the girls drew her into a group hug.

"Ahem. If you'll excuse me, I think it's my turn." A deep lazy voice said from above them.

The Perilous Four broke apart and Sakura shuffled up a little bit to let Shikamaru sit down.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Well, good morning to YOU smooth talker." Tenten laughed.

He chuckled at that.

"What are you waiting for! Sakura hissed at Temari. Hinata nodded in encouragement.

Shikamaru, who could obviously hear all this, saved her any further embarrassment by pecking her lightly on the lips, almost teasing her.

"Say it…" Sakura said suddenly.

"Out loud…" Hinata reminded them.

"SAY IT." Tenten repeated loudly.

"I love you bitch." Temari grinned.

"I love you too you troublesome woman." He grinned, kissing her again.

"AWWWW!" The three of them chorused with smiles.

"…"

"…?"

"Don't ask." Temari face palmed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru agreed.

"Shikamaru Nara, wrong seat. Please move back to your original place. Unless you wish to be known as one of the girls." Kakashi Sensei said as he walked into the room, putting his book on the desk having already bookmarked it.

"Mendoukusai." Shikamaru sighed. He shrugged at Temari who stole another quick kiss from him, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, before returning to sit beside a very intrigued Gaara.

* * *

><p>"Oh damn. We forgot to give him the friend talk." Tenten groaned.<p>

"Taken care of." Hinata whispered.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Look at Gaara." Hinata replied.

"Ohhhhh…Is it me or does Shikamaru look pale?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm…I need to ask Gaara what he said later." Temari responded.

"I don't think Lee should listen in. He's going greener than his onesie." Tenten stated.

"Is that possible?" Sakura said in horror.

"It is now." Hinata said grimly.

"Bloody Hell Gaara." Temari muttered.

"Gaara equals-" Sakura said quietly.

"-bad-" Hinata said in response.

"-ass." Tenten finished.

"Ok. I need to be somewhere else today, so fortunately for you guys, you have a cover teacher."

"YES!" Temari yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Ahem. Temari…I'm warning you now…" Kakashi said, touching his Hitate as if to make sure it was still in place. But Temari knew better.

"Not even a harmless one…?" She pleaded.

"Not even." Kakashi said in finality.

"But-" Temari protested.

"Kura-Taka…" He cautioned dangerously.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She said, giving a secret thumbs up to Kankuro who grinned in response.

"Ok. I'm off. Best behaviour please." He said, Shunshin'ing away.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Sakura grinned, the Perilous Four mock saluting the space where he had just been standing.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS. SIT DOWN, BOOKS OUT, LOOK LIKE YOU'RE WORKING!" A familiar voice called. Temari looked up in delight.<p>

"ANKO SENSEI!" She yelled, waving to the snake and weapons mistress.

"TEMARI!" Anko yelled back, just as delighted.

If it wasn't for the age difference, they could have been sisters.

* * *

><p>"Anko Sensei-" Temari said as Anko came and sat on the end of their desk.<p>

"Cut with the Sensei. Makes me feel old." Anko waved it away.

"Yes ma'am." Temari grinned.

"Anyway…" Sakura carried on for her.

"Yeah, anyway, where has Kakashi Sensei gone? We were gonna play some kind of trick on the substitute, but you're too awesome. So I'm thinking…" Temari started.

"Go straight into the lions den?" Anko said suddenly, catching on.

"Yeah." Tenten smirked.

"Basically." Sakura shrugged.

"That's the idea." Hinata agreed.

"Can you help us? Pllleeeeaaaassseee?" Temari begged, locking her hands together and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Well…What do you have in mind?" Anko said deviously, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

The Perilous Four and The Three Musketeers grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's all starting to peak. Soon…everything…Is going to start happening. In approximately 2-3 Chapters time. ;)<strong>_

_**I win. **_

_**THE GAME. **_

_**(For those who do not understand, you just lost the game. The aim of the game is not to think of the game, and when you do, you lose and you have to say the game out loud, causing everyone else to lose, and you start the game all over again.) **_

_**^At my school, this has been going for THREE YEARS. ¬¬ Recently someone reminded me.**_

_**I screamed in anger and cursed Jashin.**_

_**I'm really hoping that Hidan doesn't come after me. =S XD**_

_**MWA HAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Evil Organisation Hotline, How May I Help You? ^_^**_

_**Review please! =D**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	24. 23

_**I want to make P.O.V's a rarity, so the only views I'm going to do…(If at all) Will be Shikamaru's, Temari's, and Kakashi's. If I feel the need, then maybe one of the perilous four's of one of Temari's brothers. Oki? **_

'_**Nuff said. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. <strong>

**Suitably warned, and doomed to dance.**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Shikamaru. What's going on with you and Temari." I asked, getting straight to the point. Shikamaru looked at me warily, obviously realising what was coming.

"I'm…I'm her boyfriend." He said nervously.

"Hm. I have some news for you."

"…"

"I want to let you know, that if you dare hurt my sister in any way shape or form, I will kill you. Actually no, I won't kill you."

"T-T-That's a relief…"

"I will torture you slowly."

"O-Oh…"

I felt Lee turning towards and remaining silent as he listened in.

"If you break her heart or hurt her, I will rip your hair out, castrate you, take off all of your limbs with 'Sand Coffin' and whilst you are still alive, I will pour boiling water on the intact remains of your body, shove your lit cigarettes up your nose to speed up cancer, draw and quarter you whilst you are still alive, and then rip off your neck with my teeth." I finished, watching as Shikamaru went paler and paler.

"Oh…" He said weakly. I started to worry a little that he would pass out.

"I think I may have to be sick." Lee announced from the other side of me, his face nearly as green as his onesie.

But before anything else could happen, a disaster turned up.

A disaster in the form of Anko Sensei.

"Excellent, we're all going to get dragged in to this one." I muttered, glancing at Temari's delighted face.

"Huh?" Sai asked in confusion.

"Have you never SEEN The Perilous Four and Anko Sensei! Dude…All I will say is: Last Year Maths Substitute Class." Choji said seriously.

"That was a bad day." Shikamaru shuddered.

"We are all going to die." Lee stated.

I couldn't help but agree with him as I watched them plan their evil genius-ness.

I sighed as Temari called all of the class over. Except for four.

* * *

><p><span>**Normal P.O.V.** <span>

_**(A/N: For the sake of it, it's called NORMAL…Even though this fic is NOT NORMAL. XD)**_

"Are you sure about this?" Kankuro asked warily as the class gathered around, except for Sasuke, Neji, Karin and Ino.

"Of course I'm sure!" Temari snapped.

"Has anyone got the CD of this?" Tenten asked, looking at the faces around her as she held up a piece of paper with five things on it, pointing to the one on the top.

"No, but I can download it." Naruto grinned, as those around them shook their heads.

"What about the other four of these five?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"I have number three." Sai stated, holding up his hand to gain their attention.

"I have number five, I'm ashamed to say, for-" Shino started to say.

"I can download the other two." Shikamaru groaned as he realised what was going to happen.

"Where is the nearest computer!" Temari asked, realising they had about fifteen minutes to download three songs.

"Here, use the laptop." Anko said with a grin, pushing her teachers laptop over to her, who immediately gave the computer to Naruto and Shikamaru so as they could start surfing the web for them.

"Where can we find CD's to download them onto?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba, go to the staffroom quickly. If anyone is in there, you ask for five blank CD's on Anko Sensei's request. If not, they're in the bottom right hand drawer in the coffee table."

"There are drawers in the coffee table?" Kankuro asked in confusion.

"Of course there are. It's a ninja staffroom. What do you expect?" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"What he said." Choji said, pointing at him with a free hand as he munched on some crisps.

"Word." Kiba grinned, darting out the room.

"These teachers have SO got it coming." Tenten giggled, giving Sakura and Hinata a high-five.

"Damn straight." Temari smirked.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Kiba yelled as he ran back into the room five minutes later.<p>

"Seriously?" Tenten gasped.

"Yep, there was no one in there." Kiba grinned.

"Excellent." Hinata smiled, high-fiving Kiba as she retrieved the CD's from him.

"Cue evil laughter here." Tenten laughed.

"Have you downloaded them yet?" Temari called to Shikamaru and Naruto. They nodded.

"Shino? Sai? Were you able to retrieve yours?"

"Yes, as-" Shino started

"Yes." Sai nodded, cutting him off and handing his over to Naruto at the same time as Shino did.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Gaara muttered.

"Foolish little brother, learn to have fun, or else you'll never get SOME." Kankuro practically sang as he walked by with a grin.

Immediately Gaara's hand lashed out, catching Kankuro in the back. Simultaneously he kicked his foot out and slammed it into both of Kankuro's shins, making him fall heavily and face plant the floor.

"I have warned you." Gaara said, looking down at his older brother.

"Duly Noted." Kankuro said in a muffled voice, due to how his face was now smooshed into the floorboards.

"DONE." Naruto yelled, grabbing the fifth and final CD.

"YES!" The Perilous Four chorused.

Suddenly the overhead tannoy turned on.

"This is Kakashi Sensei, can all 10th Graders please go to the main hall for their practice session. Tsunade and Jiraiya were unable to attend due to other lessons, so a professional has been called in from Suna to help Genma, Kurenai and Asuma. Best behaviour please." The tannoy crackled before turning off.

"Even better." Temari grinned as everyone grabbed their bags and scrambled for the door.

Or at least…the girls did.

The guys kind of…slouched.

* * *

><p>They entered to find Genma Sensei standing at one side of the hall, and Asuma and Kurenai Sensei on the other.<p>

Standing in the middle of the hall, was a medium height, fair skinned slender woman with long black-y-brown hair which reached half-way down her back.

"Who's she?" Kankuro muttered, taking her in slowly.

"No idea. But I'mma looking…and I'mma likin'..." Kiba replied, licking his lips and putting his mind in the gutter. Willingly.

"SHUT UP YOU MUTT." The woman roared at him.

"Holy crap she's like Anko on a bad day." Kiba said in a scared high pitched voice, yet managing to keep it quiet.

Kankuro and Naruto snorted with laughter beside him as he apologised to her.

"Girls one side, boys the other please." The woman said, directing the girls to the left and the boys to the right side of the hall.

"I would hazard a guess as to the fact that you are wondering as to who the hell I am."

"Damn right." Sakura muttered, making Hinata giggle quietly.

"My name is Aranya Maya Fenikkusu. You can call me 'Nya. I am your dance instructor for today, and you shall follow every step I ask you to take. Understood?" Aranya said, introducing herself.

"YES OH YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee yelled out, pumping his fist in the air.

"What is your problem…? Shut up and get back in line you- OH DEAR LORD. IS THAT A ONESIE!" Aranya yelled, pointing at him fearfully.

"YOSH! IT IS!" Lee cried proudly, striking the 'good guy' pose.

"YOU FREAK." 'Nya blurted out, her eyes wide.

"Wow. I like her already." Kiba grinned in amusement as Lee drooped slightly.

"Ahem…I think…w-we should take over from here…" Kurenai said stepping forward, only to have Asuma move ahead of her to stand in the centre of the hall.

"The Konoha High Prom Dance, has been a tradition since the founders of the school." Asuma started, looking at the faces of students around him. "In Summer when the top end of the school is coming to the end of their year, we have the Prom. Now as I'm sure you know, everyone must have a date so that they can dance to the opening song. The first dance, as tradition, shall be the-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**;)**_

_**Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	25. 24

_**As you MAY have guessed, I took this scene from Harry Potter, Goblet of Fire.**_

_**But…**_

_**It was too good a chance to pass up. XD**_

_**I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on Konoha Hell High:<span>_

"_In Summer when the top end of the school is coming to the end of their year, we have the Prom. Now as I'm sure you know, everyone must have a date so that they can dance to the opening song. The first dance, as tradition, shall be the-" _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24.<strong>

**Babbling, bumbling, band of Baboons. **

"-the Waltz." Asuma finished.

A silence met this.

Hinata filled with joy. Finally! A chance to show them something that she was really good at!

Tenten was indifferent. She didn't mind. It was just another dance move to add to her collection.

Sakura felt determined. It was a new experience and she wanted to try and do her utmost to succeed. **'CHAA!' **Her Inner said, punching empty space in determination.

Temari was horrified. She couldn't dance, and here she would look an absolute fool.

Hanabi, Hinata's older sister (A/N: I know it's actually her little sister, but for this I made her older. Potassium?), was also happy. Hinata had once taught her a few of the moves for the waltz and felt sure that she could reproduce them.

Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, was disgusted. She couldn't dance and to be honest she couldn't be asked to. It was best to just get it over and done with.

Ayumi, a friend of Hana and Hanabi's was confused. How did a waltz go?

Then there was Konan.

Konan was in Hana's, Hanabi's and Ayume's class, but she was part of the emo crowd who called themselves the Akatsuki, but they had transferred to another school across Konoha the year before.

She didn't have a clue how to dance at all. But deep inside, she wanted to know how to. This could be her chance.

The boys however, had the same idea as Temari.

Except for Choji, Lee and Neji. They DID actually know how to waltz.

"Now, we have upheld the waltz for hundreds of years. So I do NOT want you destroying this tradition by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons!" Asuma said sternly.

Kankuro leaned over slightly and poked Kiba.

"Try saying that five times faster…"

"Babbling, bumbling, band of baboons… "

"Babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Babblingbumblingbandofbaboons."

Aranya turned to talk to Kurenai and Asuma as Genma walked out to go and get some music to put in the player.

Kiba meanwhile, who was Konoha's local DJ, stole up and put one of the CD's in before rushing back to his place.

"The music's ready!" He called

"Good. Ok. Lets go…Now. To dance…is to let the body…breathe…" Aranya said, flourishing her arms slightly. Here she turned to the girls side of the room with a smile.

"Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight!" She emphasised.

Kiba turned to Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru quickly.

"There's something about to burst out from Karin's fat ass frame, but I don't think it's a swan." He muttered with a grin, causing them to burst out into barely concealed guffaws of laughter.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion, prepared to prance…Mr Inuzuka." Kurenai continued as Aranya quickly went to the CD player, going forth and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously

"Will you join me please." Kurenai said, quirking her eyebrow. Asuma smirked from the other side of the room as Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Naruto all pushed him upright, letting Kurenai drag him to the middle of the hall.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." She instructed him.

"Sorry…Where?" He asked in slight shock.

"My waist." She repeated, her cherry red eyes glistening dangerously at him. He complied, tentatively placing his hand on her waist.

A wolf-whistle sounded out from Lee and Kankuro at the same time amidst laughter, and he pulled his hand back, ready to strike out at them.

"Now, extend your arm…" Kurenai continued, grabbing his hand and putting it back on her waist. "Asuma, the music if you please."

Asuma nodded and pressed play.

"STOP. Hammer time. Doo Doo Doo Doo. Doo Doo." The speakers blared out. Kiba stopped and held his hand palm up to an astonished Kurenai.

"Can't touch this." He said, beginning to dance slightly.

Asuma rolled his eyes and pressed stop, putting another CD in which believed to be the_ correct_ one...and pressing play.

"Doo, doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, dodo dodo, dooo dooo, doo doo doo doo doo doo." The speakers sang out.

The whole class erupted into laughter as Kiba started to dance old style with Kurenai, making her twirl around in astonishment.

"YOU GOT RICKROLLED!" Temari yelled over the top of it all, causing more hilarity.

Asuma grinned and picked up another CD and putting it in and once again, pressing the play button of doom.

"It's close to miiidnight… and something evils' lurking in the dark…"

Asuma frowned for a second. But he smiled along with everyone else, including Kurenai as Kiba broke away from her and started doing weird moves to the song, parading up and down the hall.

"Under the mooooonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart…"

"You try to scrreaaammm…But terror takes the sound before you make it…You start to freeze…as horror looks at you right between the eyes…you're paralysed…" Kiba mimed, licking his lips.

"CAUSE THIS IS THRRIILLLLLLEEER…THRILLER NIGHT. AND NOTHIN'S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE!" Everyone joined in at the chorus in broken hysterics as Kiba lifted his arms up in front of him, hands like claws, and paraded from left to right like a monster escaped from one of Lady Gaga's videos.

Asuma picked up the fourth CD, knowing what was going to happen and waiting for the impact as he pressed play.

Kiba turned and spread his arms wide to include everyone as he mimed along.

"You and me honey we ain't nothing but mammals, so let us do it like they do it on the discovery channel."

"FACE DOWN, ASS UP, THAT'S THE WAY WE LIKE TO FU-"

Asuma abruptly pressed the stop button before Kiba could do anymore dance moves which could move up the rating of the fic. (A/N: ^_^ )

The fifth and final disk. _'Genma better get back soon…' _Kurenai thought in despair.

"I'm running, falling down, chase me all around this town and now you've finally got me…what am I to do?…OOH OOH OOH!"

"Sexy Vampire! I'm falling in love so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood…OH YEAH! Sexy Vampire, I'm falling in love with you…so do what you want to do!" Kiba pranced around adding to the laughter and applause which was erupting around the hall.

"I'm ba- What the hell?" Genma panted as he re-appeared in the hall.

"Shut up and put the music in please…don't even ask." Asuma groaned.

Kurenai grabbed Kiba before he could sit down and pulled him back upright, placing his hands on her waist and taking his other arm and extending it so that they held hands.

"And begin." Aranya said, pointing out how they were moving and how NOT to move.

"One, two, three…One, two, three…One, two, three…" Kurenai and 'Nya chanted, Kiba being miserably dragged around the hall.

"Oi." Hana Inuzuka motioned to Naruto and Kankuro.

"…?"

"…?"

"I hope you're filming this." She mouthed with a thumbs up.

"Yeah. We can never let him forget this." Shikamaru muttered with a smirk as he caught on to what was being said as he drew out his phone to start filming it.

"Never." Kankuro and Naruto grinned, giving her a thumbs up back.

"Now, everybody up please!" Aranya cried. The girls (mostly), went up with a will and waited. The boys sat there.

Lee, Choji, Neji and Sai, however, immediately stood up and waited to be sorted with a partner.

Hinata, building up some courage, broke from the line. Much to his astonishment, and Asuma's amusement, Naruto was dragged up and felt his hand being placed on Hinata's slim waist.

He smiled down at her and she smiled back, seconds later he pecked he softly on the lips and she giggled, sorting him out so that he stood correctly.

"This pair have got it right!" Aranya said, gesturing to them. Everyone looked with grins spreading across their faces as Temari was taken by Shikamaru.

As they passed Hinata and Naruto, Temari's foot snaked out and caught Hinata's ankle. She flew forwards and landed on top of Naruto, both of them blushing furiously at the whistles and cat calls which followed. They hurried to help each other stand up again.

"Ok. So. Lee? Ok, I'd like you to pair with…What is your name?"

"Karin."

"Ok then, Lee and Karin please, stand facing each other."

"Aaaaannnnddd…You."

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's nice. I'll call you chicken ass." Aranya retorted as she called Sakura to stand opposite him. Sakura was suddenly wondering whether or not this was such a good idea as Sasuke scowled at her.

"Temari…? Yes. You and…"

"I'll go with her." Shikamaru immediately offered before Aranya could pair her off with someone else.

"Yep, that's fine." She said, moving on as Shikamaru stood lazily in front of Temari.

"That was quick for a lazy ass like you." Temari said.

"Hm." He replied slowly.

"Lazy." She shot at him, putting a hand on her hip.

"Crazy." He retorted with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Tsk."

"Mendoukusai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just to let you know, the next chapter which I have written, I found quite hard to write. It was very…Well. You'll see. <strong>_

_**But please say if you think I did good, ok or if it was basically a bit crap in a review. =)**_

_**Much love.**_

_**Oh! And you can always review this chapter as well you know! ;D**_

_**Reverse physcology. **__**Wonderful stuff. XD **_

_**Kaitaru.^_\\**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	26. 25

_**Carrying straight on from where we left off… ;)**_

_**(You know you love me.) ^_^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Sleeping Beauty and the Midnight Waltz.<strong>

"Ok! We have, Asuma and Kurenai to lead us as examples. Then we've got Lee and Karin, Shikamaru and Temari, Sai and Ayumi, Choji and Hanabi, Kankuro and Konan, Kiba and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Ino, Shino and Hana…and Kurenai and Asuma-" Suddenly Aranya noticed that there was someone…with no one.

"Oh, seems I missed someone. You are…?"

"Gaara."

"Ah. Gaara…You can go with me."

"That is fine." He said emotionlessly.

"Ok then. We shall have…track 3 please Genma. The Sleeping Beauty Waltz."

Hinata gasped in delight and took Naruto's hand eagerly as the music started and immediately those two, Neji and Ino, Choji and Hanabi, and Lee and Karin were off. Everyone else stood there, slightly confused as to what to do.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream., I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…" She sang quietly, making Naruto grin at her until she blushed.

The music continued to play and Aranya quickly went over to Gaara and they he lead her to join the others. They turned to face each other, and mirroring Asuma he bowed to her at she same time as Kurenai and Aranya curtsied.

Then the four of them were off, and halfway through the music they swapped partners.

By now the others were starting to get what to do as they all muttered 'One…Two…Three' to each other, being careful not to tread on each others toes as they moved.

Temari and Shikamaru were helpless with laughter. They just didn't get it. Shikamaru had a basic, as in very basic, understanding of what to do, but Temari had been thrown in at the deep end and was in difficulty as she laughed with Shikamaru.

With a smile Aranya let go of Gaara and he stood aside and helped Shikamaru as she took a hold of Temari and tried to help her through the steps.

"Yes, that's right. No, No. One two THREE. You keep adding that extra step, and if you do, there's a likely-ness that you will trip each other up. Ok? Ok, try again." She said.

This lasted for five minutes until she was given back to Shikamaru and Gaara and Aranya turned back to each other to dance again.

* * *

><p>They came out of the hall and either leaned against the walls or each other for support as they grabbed their bags.<p>

"Never again." Tenten growled.

"What was wrong with Kiba?" Sakura grinned.

"He can't dance for toffee." Tenten muttered.

"I take offence at that." Kiba said as he walked by the Kankuro and Naruto who wore identical smirks.

"GOOD." Tenten said shortly.

"Sakura! How about Sasuke?" Hinata asked quickly to prevent further argument.

"He was ok I guess. I mean, he knows how to dance." Sakura shrugged.

"D'you liiiiiiiike him?" Temari trilled.

"She can't. He's a douche bag. Literally, a bag of douche." Tenten said with a smirk.

"NO HE'S NOT. He's a complete gentleman and-." Sakura defended him. Then she stopped, realising what she was saying.

"AHA!" Hinata squealed, pointing at her accusingly. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'm not the only one who likes douche bags. Aka bag of douche. Tenten likes Neji!" Sakura said, this time defending herself. Tenten cringed.

"Ok. You got me there…Shouldn't we be getting home now? I mean, school IS over. And I don't particularly fancy staying behind." Tenten said, scrambling for an excuse to leave.

"Hmmm…True. Ah well. See you tomorrow guys!" Hinata said, rushing off in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

Tenten and Sakura also said their farewells, leaving Temari to go back to the Hatake Mansion.

* * *

><p>That night Temari was in the kitchen with a glass of water, humming along to a waltz melody which was quietly playing from the CD player in the kitchen.<p>

Absentmindedly she washed the glass up, put it away, and started to practise.

"Hmm….Hmm hmmm mm mm hmmm…..mm mm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm. Mmm mm mm mmmm mmmm." She hummed, her eyes half closed as she counted 'One, two, three' over and over in her head as she moved along to the song.

She still wasn't quite getting it. She closed her eyes fully and tried, imagining herself in somewhere light and airy. But the music made her sleepy, and her hands which were in the air in the right places for the waltz, were starting to droop.

Until someone caught them.

Her eyes, which were still closed, frowned before opening slightly to reveal the silhouette of Kakashi Sensei.

"Kakashi…Sensei…What are you…doi-" She asked in between yawns.

"Helping you learn." He replied quietly, his mask lifting slightly as he smiled.

For a while they danced in the kitchen, and he wordlessly corrected her every time she went wrong.

Eventually, she started to get the hang of it. That was until he introduced her to the lift.

They spun slowly as the waltzed though the kitchen, and suddenly he moved the hand which was on her shoulder, to hold the other side of her waist, and he lifted her into the air in an 180 degree turn, making her grasp his shoulders in a panic until her set her down the other side.

That woke her up a bit.

They did so again at various points though out. But the music ended, and Kakashi bowed and kissed the back of her hand before letting it go.

"A pleasure mademoiselle." He said with a slight smile.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise as he turned on his heel and disappeared upstairs into his room.

She stood dumbstruck for a second, before reaching over and turning the CD player off and following his example and going to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! I hope this was ok. =)<strong>_

_**Please review! I wrote three chapters for you guys! And I won't be able to update until approximately next weekend! =(**_

_**Reviews pleeeeaaasssseee! (Otherwise Gaara will find you…and quite possibly kill you. Or…fatally injure at least.) ^_^**_

_**Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	27. 26

_**I've come down with my yearly hay fever, and I practically BEGGED to stay home today. It's that bad.**_

_**So halfway doing some catch up on my food tech, I thought, Hey! This thing needs an update! =D**_

_**You love me…show me you do with a review please. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. <strong>

**The show begins****.**

"I'm having a party." Kiba announced loudly as he entered the form room.

Immediately, the once nearly silent class started to buzz to life as they all listened in as he started to hand out flyers, making sure that they were passed around to everyone.

"What kind of party Kiba?" Temari called out as he strutted up to his seat happily.

"Any strippers going?" Kankuro asked with a smirk as he nudged Kiba.

"There better not be Inuzuka." Gaara growled, fearing for his brothers perverted mind.

"There aren't! Hah, I wish." Kiba chuckled.

"Player." Sakura whispered, making Hinata snort with laughter.

"It'll just be an Inuzuka banquet speciale…and lots of loud music and partying." Kiba grinned as people started to nod and plan their outfits.

"Your mum allowed that?" Naruto asked suddenly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly.

"Hah! No! She's away for a week and Hana suggested it. I think she's after something…But hey. It works with me. Just make sure you're all there tonight, ok? It'll be worth it." Kiba explained, shrugging it off with a smile.

"Alright, settle down. We've got a lot of work today, and whatever isn't finished will be homework. So books out, and turn to page three-hundred…and ninety…four…" Kakashi said slowly as he appeared at the teacher's desk, for once, minus the book.

Everyone started to get to work as they settled down.

Ino, however glanced at Sasuke, Karin and Neji, who all nodded at her in affirmation.

It was time to let loose her pent up anger and release her revenge…

To put her devious plan into action.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, I think you should wear your new purple kimono which you bought last month. You haven't worn it yet, and this would be a great opportunity!" Tenten advised, her fashion sense kicking in slightly as she leaned over in her seat to talk to them all.<p>

"I-I-I'd like to…But I don't want to be the only one in a kimono…" Hinata said slowly, thinking of her new kimono wistfully.

"I know then, why don't we all wear our kimonos? I haven't worn mine in what feels like YEARS!" Temari suggested excitedly.

"Sounds good, which one should I wear though…?" Sakura murmured, pondering her wardrobe of kimonos.

The other three rolled their eyes with laughter.

"Ok then class!" Kakashi's cheerful tones came from the front of the class. Temari froze slightly as she remembered the night before when he had helped to teach her to waltz in his kitchen.

"We've kind of overrun the lesson…Not my fault but-"

"YOU WERE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I know, sorry. You see, there was a black cat which crossed my pa-"

"You were reading your fucking porn book you liar." Temari stated with a smirk.

"Ahem. Enough with the swearing please Temari." Kakashi said, coughing pointedly.

Temari rolled her eyes but nodded once.

"You have your last rehearsals I believe today. You are to make your way over to the hall immediately where Gai Sensei and Genma Sensei are waiting for you." He continued.

Then there was a deathly silence.

There was an immediate screech of seats being shoved back as everyone scrambled for the door in haste.

* * *

><p>"MISTER INUZUKA! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP COMING IN ON THE WRONG SIDE!" Gai yelled from his seat at the back of the hall.<p>

This was the last costume practice for the play. The play was supposed to be shown at four that afternoon, and it was half past twelve.

And things were already going wrong.

"But this is the right side of the stage…" Kiba protested in confusion, looking around him from where he stood on the stage.

"NO. THAT IS THE LEFT!" Gai yelled back.

"Oh…Sorry." Kiba apologised, going to the other side of the stage. Gai sighed irritably.

"Go back. Positions everybody, act three scene two, starting again in three…two…one." Gai said, his eyes picking up every small detail.

Temari, who wasn't in that particular scene shook her head and bit her lip and headed to her form room to join Sakura and the make-up team, who had staked the form room out as the back-stage make-up parlour.

"This is never going to work…" Temari sighed to Sakura as she got into her costume.

"Yeah it will! It's going great at the mo-"

"ANKO! STOP SINGING PARODY LYRICS! THOSE ARE THE INCORRECT WORDS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Gai's voice roared from the hall three corridors away, cutting Sakura off.

Everyone in the room winced and Sakura grimaced as Temari glanced at her as if to say 'told you so'.

"Point taken." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes with a slight laugh as someone attacked her short pink hair with a hairbrush, making it perfectly straight.

"Ok! Everyone is being called onto the stage." A stage hand by the name of Kabuto Yakushi said, pushing his glasses up as the light reflected in them.

Hinata came over to join them as Temari and Sakura stood up from where they had been seated over in the corner.

"A-Are you guys ok?" She asked, the one small stutter showing that her nerves were starting to break through slightly.

"Yeah, great thanks Hinata." Sakura beamed, her eyes betraying how tired she really was. _Ugh, this is what I get for waking up too early…I will never be a morning person…_She thought sadly.

"Where's Tenten?" Temari asked, looking about for the fourth member of the group.

"She was in the last scene, she'll already be out there."

"KURA-TAKA, GET OUT HERE! AND THE REST OF YOU. HURRY UP! ALL CAST OUT HERE FOR ONE FINAL RUNTHROUGH." Came Gai's booming voice.

All three of them panicked and hitched up the bottom of their costume dresses and ran out to get to the hall.

"Ok. That was better everyone…but Sakura, try and speak up a little bit. And Shikamaru, make sure that your…pineapple doesn't knock down anymore lanterns. Same goes for you there Sasuke. We don't need any more broken props." Gai said, causing a few people to smirk with amusement.

"Alright then. You have one hour until the final show starts. You have worked really hard so far, but don't slack off now. You have half an hour's break, and then you must get ready for the first scene. RIGHT?"

"YES SIR!" Everyone chorused, some of them even jumping with excitement and raising fists in the air in triumph.

"THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically, getting laughs from everyone around him.

"YOSH!" Lee and Gai both chorused, striking the 'good guy' pose.

"Run." Temari muttered to Sakura with a laugh.

* * *

><p>They all returned from their break in high spirits, and they entered their form room chatting in their groups animatedly.<p>

Temari grinned at Hinata as she sat down and as she looked in the little mirror in front of her desk, she noticed a small envelop tucked into the top right corner of the mirror.

Cocking her head to the side with interest, she reached forward and carefully retrieved the envelop. She flipped it over.

It was addressed to her. She frowned in curiosity and slid her finger underneath the envelope flap and ripped it upwards carefully. There was a small slip of paper concealed inside it.

She grasped it between three fingers and read the writing which was curiously written in careful print so that she couldn't tell who it was from.

It read:

_Some people think that you're sweet, caring and a good friend. I know what you really are. A bitch who cannot keep her mouth shut and will do anything for attention._

_At least, that's how you appear to_

_Me._

Temari felt horrified. Who on earth would be horrible enough to write that?

Shaking it off, she crumpled it up and tossed it into the bin and went to wait in the wings of the stage, preparing to go on.

The show had begun.

* * *

><p>Temari took another look at the audience. Everyone was there. Parents, younger students, teachers and even a few outsiders had come to see the play.<p>

Looking at their faces from where she peeped another look at them from behind the curtain, she couldn't help grinning to herself.

Then it was time, her time to reappear on stage.

She came running onstage in damp clothes and her long flowing hair matted together with water which looked like it was dripping down her back.

Shikamaru entered from the other side and smiled in relief.

"Finally, I thought we'd never find you. We've looked for you everywhere!"

He started, falling into his role of Skye.

Temari forgot who she was, her past, her future…everything. Now…She was Sophie as she said the next words and received Shikamaru's answer. She was now a girl who was to be married.

"And you'll never leave me, right?" She asked breathlessly.

"Are you kidding? You have turned my world upside down."

Shikamaru grinned at her and she grinned back helplessly as he started to sing in a sexy baritone voice.

"I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat…And I'm possessive. it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice…" He sang, walking up to her with a very serious face for his next lines.

"But now it isn't true…Now everything is new…And all I've learned has overturned…I beg of you!"

"Don't go wasting your emotion…Lay all your love on me…" Temari sang back with a slight smile, placing a delicate finger on Shikamaru's lips.

As they acted, Temari could feel the positive response from the audience as there was a few 'whoop's and cat calls. Temari's smile turned into a grin as Shikamaru neatly tripped her and caught her, laying her down on the stage gently and leaning over her protectively as she raised her hands above her head as she resisted the urge to laugh.

Suddenly Naruto, Choji, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Sasuke and Sai came from either side of the stage and flanked them both and lifted Shikamaru up bodily as they carried the song on as backing singers, overpowering Shikamaru's and Temari's protests.

They sang and danced for the remainder of the song, trying in vain to keep Shikamaru and Temari, also known as Skye and Sophie, away from each other. Temari stood up and reached out to Shikamaru.

"Don't go sharing your devotion…Lay all your love on me!" They all sang as Shikamaru was placed onto the floor and he ran across the stage and cupped Temari's face and kissing her passionately.

The song ended amidst cheers and more whistles and cat calls.

Kiba winked at the two of them.

"Whiichhaa." He grinned at them as the lights faded.

* * *

><p>"That…was… AMAZING!" Tenten gushed as they all filed offstage.<p>

"I know!" Temari squealed happily.

"Oh…I want to do it all over again!" Hinata sighed with joy.

"We can relax now…Thank GOD." Sakura said, feeling as if a huge weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

"Hey! You can't relax RIGHT yet…" Kiba protested.

"What? Oh! Oh yeah! The party!"

"You girls better dress up real pretty…" He grinned at them.

"Hey, Temari will always be pretty. Now there's plenty more fish in the ocean, so hands off my fish." Shikamaru said as he walked up to them, winking at Temari as she grinned and hugged him.

"Point taken bro. See you tonight…ladies and pineapple. Peace out." Kiba said, running off to join Naruto before Shikamaru could swipe at him.

"He's never gonna change is he…" Tenten laughed.

"Nope. I can't say it's going to help much for Kankuro…" Temari agreed, rolling her eyes as she disentangled herself from Shikamaru.

Suddenly Kabuto, the stagehand from one of the younger years, walked up to them with a letter in hand.

"Hey, Temari? I wanted to give this to you." He said, pushing his glasses up and walking away.

"Oh, thanks Kabuto. Who's it from? Do you know?" She asked, starting to tear the letter open.

"No! Wait, open it later…please…" He pleaded with a small smile.

Temari smiled back, slightly confused.

"Oh…Ok then."

"I'll see you later." Kabuto said, turning away.

"Ok, see ya. And good job on the props by the way!" Temari waved.

"Thanks!" Kabuto grinned, running off into the crowd of people who now filled the hall.

* * *

><p>Ino woke up again in Neji's arms at the back of the hall. He looked down at her, as did Sasuke and Karin.<p>

"Did you do it?" Neji asked.

"Of course I did you jerk." Ino snapped.

"Where is he now?" Karin queried.

"Hah. I left him at the light switch. He'll regain consciousness in a few minutes." Ino informed her with a malicious grin.

"Will he remember?" Sasuke questioned her doubtfully.

"No. Jeez, what do you take me for you idiot? Lets go. We have a party to attend tonight. And you WILL go along with this." Ino said scornfully.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's response.

"You know what'll happen otherwise." Ino threatened as she stood up.

"Let's get started then." Sasuke said, a bored expression crossing his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this one has been a bit late, but it was my birthday on the 9th<strong>__** of May (YaaaY!) and I have been REALLY busy. At the moment I'm supposed to be doing 6 pages of Food Tech which I haven't started, which needs to be in for tomorrow. But I hate Food Tech.**_

_**It's all starting to get interesting now right? =)**_

_**Read on to find out.**_

_**(And I have been trying to make the chapters longer for you. ^_^ )**_

_**KSVH.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	28. 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Party Knock Out.**

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock.<p>

Temari finished the final adjustments to her purple flowing kimono and hair and shut her bedroom door. At the same time, she heard a window open and then shut from downstairs.

She frowned. That was odd. Kakashi Sensei never used a widow to get in to the house…He just wasn't that imaginative.

Brushing it off with a shrug she descended down the stairs and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. She turned to the front door and opened it to reveal the descending night.

"Kakashi Sensei, I have to go. I'll talk to you later when I get back from the party." Temari called into what she thought was an empty house, putting the keys in her shoulder bag and starting to leave the house.

"Don't go without letting me say goodbye…" His voice said from behind her, something new which she had never heard from him entering his voice. Suddenly he reached up and pulled his mask down to display his face and her eyes widened slightly.

Kakashi bent down a little bit as he said this, and too little too late, she realised what was going to happen.

"N-" She started to say.

It was too late, Kakashi Sensei kissed her full on the mouth. Temari's breath caught in her throat and her mind went numb with shock.

Kakashi bit her lip slightly and she gasped. That was all he needed. He was in there and he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Sakura, who was walking past the house to come and pick Temari up saw them in the doorway and gasped.

"Oh my god…" She breathed in horror.

Immediately Kakashi released Temari and pulled his mask back up with a slight smile quirking from beneath the mask.

Temari was too shocked to do anything, let alone speak.

She turned and looked at Sakura, but Sakura was already running down the street, her beautiful pink and white kimono flowing out behind her.

Temari turned to slap Kakashi round the face, but he was gone.

Livid, she walked out and slammed the door, locking it behind her and stalking out into the night and heading for Kiba's.

* * *

><p>She reached the party and knocked on the door, but it swung open at her touch. Surprised, she entered hesitantly, looking around for her friends.<p>

She closed the door behind her and smiled at people such as Choji and Lee who greeted her as she passed them in the hallway. People were dancing all around her, their bodies pulsing in the disco lights to the beat of 'The Time' by The Black Eyed Peas. (A/N: I know, but hey. It's not a bad party song.)

"HEY, HAVE YOU SEEN TENTEN, SAKURA OR HINATA?" She shouted over the music to them.

They shook their heads at her.

"NO, SORRY TEMARI." Choji shouted back to her.

"BUT I HAVE SEEN YOUR BROTHERS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. YOSH." Lee added.

She smiled and thanked them anyway, making her way upstairs.

She saw Kankuro and Gaara standing with Naruto as they laughed hysterically amidst people. Gaara saw her and waved, and she smiled and waved back at him.

Then she pushed her way through some more people until she came out onto the balcony.

There was no one out on the balcony, and with an irritated sigh she turned back. But suddenly she felt her arm grabbed by someone and she was swung round to come face to face with Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"Uh…Neji." She said, slightly stunned.<p>

"Hello beautiful." He said with a sexy smirk. Temari stared him in shock.

"What? Neji. Snap out of it. You're being weird. And I'm not beautiful. You've always hated me…" Temari said shortly as she snapped out of her initial shock.

"Temari…It's because I can see now…YOU are my destiny."

"Neji…I'm not your destiny. If anyone, it's Tenten." Temari snapped, annoyed at the fact that Neji was trying to hit on her.

Suddenly she saw a flash of blue, white and blonde out of the corner of her eye, and she panicked. This could get out of hand if she wasn't careful, she realised.

"Tenten would never love me…Therefore I can only love you." Neji said passionately, nearing his face towards hers.

"Go aw-" She started.

But he kissed her, and it was only for a few seconds, but it was enough. Temari shoved him away, and slapped him round the face sharply, breaking his concentration.

But the damage was done. Ino had seen it.

And she was smiling cruelly.

* * *

><p>Temari was heading away from the balcony and out into another kind of room, and as she walked through, just wanting to find her friends, she suddenly found Sasuke was by her side, pressing against her as she tried to move by him.<p>

"Sasuke. Leave me alone and go back to Karin. You're wasting your time."

"What Karin doesn't know won't hurt her…" Sasuke said, quickly leaning in and kissing her roughly, as if she was his.

Temari struggled from his grip and disengaged their mouths, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"Don't kiss me!"

"You liked it the first time…" He said seductively, managing to keep an arm around her waist though.

"Move away from me before I fucking bitch slap you." Temari warned coldly. Inwardly she wondered what he meant, the first time…

"Feisty…I like that…" Sasuke whispered, his hand moving from her shoulder and slowly travelling down her back, making her freeze. He pinched her ass slightly.

She yelped in horror and backhanded him hard across the jaw, running as fast as she could before bumping into Tenten.

Who had only seen her with Sasuke, when their mouths had locked.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Tenten hissed at her, her face a mask of anger as Tenten's beautiful orangey-yellow and white kimono flowed around her.

"I…Sasuke…Sasuke just-"

"I saw alright. You kissed him! You kissed that son of a no good bitch!"

"What the-"

"What do you think you're playing at? Does Shikamaru know you're cheating on him?"

"But I'm-"

"Does he!"

"No, because I'm n-"

"So you're lying to him!"

"Tenten, wait-"

"I think he deserves to know the truth. And if you won't tell him, I will." Tenten said, leaving her abruptly.

Temari stared after her friend and turned to glare at Sasuke, who had disappeared from the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p>Temari hurried downstairs and through to the kitchen, out of the way of people who were dancing and away from the loud stereos which were blaring out 'Love The Way You Lie'.<p>

Leaning on the side of the counter, she sighed heavily. What was she gonna do now?

Thankfully, Kabuto arrived full of smiles and started talking to her.

"Hey Temari!" He greeted her.

"Hey Kabuto, enjoying the party?" Temari asked distractedly.

"Yeah, it's the best one I've been to so far this year!" Kabuto smiled.

"That's good…that's great." Temari said, looking over to the doorway quickly.

"Not as half as great as you are…" Came his response, which seemed to be closer to her for some reason.

"Yeah…Wait what?" She asked in confusion, turning back to him quickly.

Too late. Their lips touched and Kabuto was kissing her.

She wrenched her head back and ducked out from under his arms, making her way to the next room.

The dining room.

Looking around she spotted Shino standing on his own and watching the dancers casually.

"Shino, how's it hanging?" Temari asked, swallowing as she kept checking over her shoulder, thanking god for having let her find Shino to shield her from guys as she walked up to him.

"At the moment, everything is hanging loose" He replied smoothly, then he turned and cupped her face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"…but its getting hard for you…" Shino rasped, leaning down and catching her by surprise by making their lips meet.

She struggled and pushed away from him, not even bothering to hide her horror as she fled into the hall, pushing her way through people and getting glared at in return.

In the hallway, Kiba approached her and took her by the shoulder.

"Huh! Oh, Kiba! Oh my god. You have to help me…I…" Temari rushed. Then she slowed down…he was looking at her oddly.

"I…Uh…Kiba? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked warily.

"I think I'm seeing an angel…" He replied softly, putting a hand on her shoulder tentatively.

Temari eyes started to glaze over slightly they filled with tears, making her vision start to blur and go hazy.

"Kiba…No…please no…Not you too…" Temari said, tears starting to run down her face in desperate horror.

"Temari…if I was to show you all the love in the world…would you show me any back?…because I love you baby…" Kiba moaned leaning in for the kiss.

Temari couldn't take it anymore.

She had to do something.

She pulled her arm back and punched him full in the mouth.

He spluttered and stumbled away from her.

Temari ran faster than she had ever run in her life, she wanted out. She didn't like it anymore. Something wasn't right and it was messing with her. She didn't care how, but she wanted it to stop-.

Suddenly she ran smack-bang into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Are you ok?" Came a familiar voice. Temari wiped her eyes quickly and looked up to see Shikamaru's face.

"Oh. It's you." He said, realising who he was talking to, his voice going icy.

"S-S-Shikamaru. I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to run int-"

"No, I'm sure you didn't mean to run into me. You were probably looking for another guy to lock mouths onto." Shikamaru said in disgust, shoving her away from him.

"W-W-What? N-No!" She said, her breaths coming fast and heavy.

"Watch where you're going next time BITCH." He said, turning and walking away from her.

Temari stood there in shock. Without knowing what she was doing, she started to run again.

* * *

><p>She ran out of the house, and down the many streets until she reached Kakashi's mansion.<p>

Fumbling with the keys as her breaths got shorter and shorter, she let herself in and slammed the door.

"Temari! You look very flushed…" Kakashi chuckled as he looked up from his book from where he sat in the living room.

"Kakashi…No…No…Leave me alone. Don't talk to me." Temari warned him. Kakashi frowned in concern as he took in her appearance.

"Temari are you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD. FOREVER. JUST LET ME DIE." She yelled, running to her room and slamming to door.

Kakashi stood there in shock, blinking several times.

'_Well this is odd…I don't see what I could have done to upset her…I haven't seen her all day…'_

At least fifteen seconds later he heard a scream. One of pain, fear, and desperation. It wrenched at his heart and he sprang into action.

"What on earth…What on earth could have happened to make her like this?" He asked himself as he raced up the stairs and barged in through the door.

Temari was curled up on the floor clutching herself, sobs cracking through her throat brokenly. Next to her was a slip of paper.

Immediately Kakashi was by her side, helping her to stand upright. As she stood, the folds of her dress swished and the air caused by it knocked the paper under the bed.

"Shhhh…Shh...Shh…What's wrong? It's ok…" He said, enveloping her in a gentle hug as he towered above her.

"N-N-N-N-N-No!" Temari screamed at him, trying to shove him away. He sighed with worry and lifted his Hitate to reveal his Sharingan. Taking her head quickly, he forced her to look into his eyes.

Her own eyes widened slightly before closing completely and her whole body going limp in his arms. Quickly he changed her into some clean pyjamas and slid her carefully into her bed, laying her head gently on the pillow.

"There…try and sleep for now…" He whispered. Then he got up and left, closing the door behind him with a frown.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, at around half past one in the morning, Temari rolled over in her sleep.<p>

It was like the notes were whispering to her, whispering their little lies into her ear. Then the latest one resurfaced to the forefront of her mind, the memory of the words branded in her brain.

She could see it…so…terrifyingly clearly.

_I told you so. No one gets away with it when they stand against_

_Me._

Suddenly the words turned a deep crimson and started dripping…dripping with her own blood.

"NO! NO! PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY!" Temari screamed, still asleep as she thrashed around wildly in her bed, screaming in terror as more awful images of all the kisses…

…Of her friends horrified and betrayed looks…

…And lastly…

…Of Shikamaru…

The pictures mentally and emotionally tortured her mind.

Her door crashed open and Kakashi came running in for the second time. He assessed the situation quickly and shook her by the shoulders until she woke up, tears streaming continuously down her face, and gulping down air in hiccups.

"It's ok, It's ok. I'm here." Kakashi murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I-I-I-I saw the notes…-hic-…a-a-and it was d-d-drenched in…-hic- m-m-my bl-blood…" She choked out.

Kakashi frowned in concern. Notes? Was that what he had seen that night? But she was speaking again, he listened closely.

"A-A-And…-hic-…And…the -hic- kisses…N-Neji…Sa-Sasuke…Kiba…Sh-hic-Shino and Kabuto…and…O-o-oh god…Y-Y-You…You kissed me." Temari gasped out, her eyes widening in horror.

"I never kissed you…" Kakashi said firmly. And indeed he hadn't, he had been marking papers at Konoha High.

"B-B-But you came in through the w-window…O-Oh…I think I kn-know." Temari said…as things started to become clear.

"S-Sasuke…" Temari breathed. Her mind raced back to when Sasuke had kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Flashback*<span>**

"What Karin doesn't know won't hurt her…" Sasuke had said, quickly leaning in and kissing her roughly…

_What the hell! He doesn't own me! He shouldn't even be kissing me! He's disgusting! _Temari thought in horror.

Temari struggled from his grip and disengaged their mouths, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"Don't kiss me!"

"You liked it the first time…" He said seductively, managing to keep an arm around her waist though.

***End of Flashback.***

* * *

><p>"He said I liked it the first time…-hic- I think I u-u-understand now…-hic-…" Temari said shakily.<p>

Kakashi's masked creased with worry at her broken condition.

"They're making me lose everyone…" Temari whispered softly, more tears breaking though and cascading down her face.

Kakashi sighed from where he sat next to her on her bed.

"Budge up." He said suddenly. Temari reluctantly moved over in her bed, as she knew better than to argue, and Kakashi lifted up the covers and slid in next to her.

"I'm going to stay here 'til you fall asleep. Ok? I'll stay with you." He said, drying her tears and making her lay down and close her eyes.

"Go on…Go to sleep." He said soothingly.

Temari didn't really have a choice, and she knew it. She felt Kakashi's body warmth and relaxed against him, sinking into a deep unconscious sleep.

Kakashi stayed with her until he felt her body go limp and her breathing finally evened out.

He carefully clambered out from her bed, being cautious so as not to wake her, and quietly moved towards the door.

A flash of white caught his eye and he curiously picked up a slip of paper which had been precariously balanced on the edge of the bin. He read the black printed writing and his eyes narrowed.

This was something that he needed to investigate.

Taking the note with him, he quietly shut her door and silently glided into his own room as she slept peacefully…Unhindered by the nightmares which haunted her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe. Don't go hating on me just yet. You're gonna know what's going to happen. =)<strong>_

_**Review please! =D**_

_**Kaitaru.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	29. 28

_**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. So I'm sitting in a food tech lesson, and because I'm bored, I've decided to do a lil' of this next chapter. Aren't you guys lucky? You better REVIEW. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28. <strong>

**Stare Me Out Of Here.**

Temari woke the next morning with a headache.

"Ok…who spiked my drink?" She groaned, sitting upright in her bed.

"TEMARI. YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." Kakashi's yell came from downstairs.

"SAYS YOU. YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE KAKASHI." She shouted back, wincing as her headache increased.

"JUST GET READY." Came his reply.

Muttering to herself, Temari hauled herself out of her comfortable bed. She shivered in her pyjamas and turned back to the bed half heartedly.

"Oh my god it's so cold, bed, I'm sorry for leaving you. Take me back?" She mumbled to no one in particular.

She sighed and turned to her draws in resignation. She opened her top drawer, looking for something decent to wear, and she noticed the absence of her new kimono.

She looked around the room and saw it over the back of the chair. It had obviously been worn, due to the crinkles which were partially hidden in the folds.

She frowned. Why would it have been worn-.

She stopped mid-thought.

Oh my god. She remembered everything.

Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Kabuto, Shino and Kiba. Her headache peaked and she hissed in pain, clutching the side of her head and quickly pulling her hair into its usual four pony-tails.

What would Shikamaru think? And if Ino knew about it, then the whole school would know. She would be labelled 'slut' for life. I mean, even her _SENSEI_….and what the HELL would Shikamaru think?

Did he already know? And her friends?

She needed to tell them the truth! They needed her side of the story, she needed-.

She stopped herself once again in her thinking.

She was panicking. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, counting to ten in time with her breathing.

She had to focus on everyday things, and forget that anything like that had ever happened.

It was either that, or lose what was left of her sanity.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kura-Taka. I heard your lips are uncontrollable, is that right?" Someone said, walking up to her as she entered the main entrance to Konoha High. Temari gritted her teeth as she recognised the voice of Sasori, from the Akatsuki group.<p>

"Temari, if you need to fasten your lips onto something longer and on a deeper, more experienced level…I'm only around the corner." A silver haired guy she knew as Hidan whispered in her ear as he blocked her in from another side.

"You know Temari, I can make you scream real easy you know…why not come with me?" Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother said to her softly. She shook her head and backed away from them, but she found herself surrounded by the Akatsuki group minus Pein, their leader.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." She said quietly as they boxed her in.

"Now why would we do that, baby?" Zetsu said, cupping his hand to the white side of his face innocently, his black side however, telling an entirely different story.

"Because I've told you to." She said stubbornly. Kisame barked a laugh and leaned in close to her.

"Why would we listen to little sluts such as yourself? We heard all about it from the Yamanaka girl when she was talking to Itachi's little brother…So I can't understand you backing out. Or are you afraid of not being able to handle the expertise of the big boys?" He grinned, showing his shark-like needle sharp teeth.

He went to nip her lip but she pulled her arm up like a piston on impulse, smashing her fist under his jaw so that his mouth snapped shut on his tongue. He grabbed his mouth and howled in pain as Temari shoved him backwards in an attempt to evade her tormentors.

Instead Deidara grabbed her around the waist and yanked slightly on her hair. She gasped in pain and he kissed her violently, trying to get his tongue into her mouth. She managed to quickly shut her mouth and bite his lip hard, making him push her away from him and clutch his now bleeding mouth.

She turned to see Hidan coming towards her and she punched him with her remaining good fist straight in the chest, before turning and high-tailing it towards her form room.

She gasped for breath as she slowed down, having reached her form room. She straightened herself out and cleared her throat, trying to pull up some dignity from somewhere, and she opened the door.

The welcome that she received almost made her shut it again.

The class had been buzzing with life only seconds before, but as they saw her enter the room, the class fell abruptly silent.

Every pair of eyes turned to look at her, and all of them were filled with cold hatred. Except for one pair, which had cold hatred mixed with spiteful glee in them.

Temari looked at her friends. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly at her, Tenten full out glared at her and Hinata refused to look at her, having heard all of it from Tenten and Sakura.

Temari then glanced at Shikamaru. He didn't even spare a glance in her direction.

Amidst the silence, someone coughed awkwardly.

Temari looked away from all of them and went up the stairs until she reached the back, seating herself quietly in one of the chairs as she tried to tune out the whispers and the looks she was getting.

"Doesn't she look awful?"

"Wow, do you think she regrets it?"

"Probably not, once a slut, always a slut. Serves her right."

Other such whispers flew back and forth across the classroom, and they didn't cease until Kakashi entered the room all bright and cheery to begin the day's lessons.

Temari stared out of the window the whole time, wishing she could just be forgotten.

* * *

><p>When the lesson finished, Temari darted down the steps and managed to get out before anyone else. She started to walk off down the corridor when someone called out her name in challenge.<p>

"Oi. Temari." Tenten's voice called out.

Temari kept walking, trying not to make it obvious as she picked up her pace.

"OI BITCH. I'M TALKING TO YOU."

Temari stopped and took a deep breath, listening as Tenten's footsteps drew closer. The class gathered round slightly, watching as the two once 'best-friends' faced each other.

"What." Temari asked wearily.

"Do you know how much of a slut you are? Do you even care?" Tenten asked, standing slanted to one side with a hand on her hip.

"Of course I care…because it wasn't even my fault." Temari said, gesturing helplessly with her arms.

"That's what they all say." Shikamaru added in, pushing through the crowds to stand beside Tenten. Sakura nodded in agreement from where she stood behind them with Hinata.

"Damn straight they do." Naruto muttered, shaking his blonde fringe out of his eyes.

"Honestly, why would I lie to you?"

"Because there is evidence against you where people saw you kissing five different guys last night." Ino's silky voice said as she emerged from the crowd. She was smirking triumphantly.

"So you're siding with her now?" Temari asked.

"I don't stand with sluts." Shikamaru snarled.

"I'm not a slut!" Temari protested.

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE INO, BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU." Temari exploded, pointing a finger at Ino accusingly.

"Don't go blaming it on Ino, Temari!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh so you're all b-f-f now?" Temari asked cynically.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she kissed another guy last night?" Ino suddenly asked, looking as though she'd forgotten something.

The crowd all turned to look at Ino with interest.

"Oh yes, in fact, she was found making out with Kakashi-_Sensei_." Ino said cattily.

"Is that true? Wait, I don't need to ask. Of course it's true. You're a slut, and you always will be." Shikamaru said disgustedly, pushing his way out from the spectators which had gathered around them all.

Tenten shook her head in distaste and followed him, taking Sakura and Hinata with her. The crowd dispersed, whispering among themselves. Temari felt tears start in her eyes and she fled the scene at a run.

She didn't know where she was going, and instead of going to her next lesson, she ended up out on the field, all the way to the back at the line of trees. She stood there, her chest heaving with breathless gasps due to her lack of regular exercise, and the fact that she was crying uncontrollably with anguish.

"FUCK THEM ALL." She yelled, punching the tree in front of her as hard as she could repeatedly until her knuckles bled, red trails running down her arm as she converted her hopeless sadness into uncontrollable anger.

"I hope you're not considering trying to kill the tree in your anger. I'm pretty sure that the tree is in pain right now, and it won't want your blood all over it's beautiful nature-ness." A voice said from above her.

She looked up, refusing to be surprised in any way.

"Yamato Sensei, what do you want?" She asked dully.

Yamato was sprawled on his back on a thick branch with his hands up behind his head as he relaxed. He stretched carefully and yawned. In answer he held a hand out sideways, and a stream of notched wood came down to the ground, making her a set of steps.

Swallowing a sarcastic remark, she made her way cautiously up it, accepting his helping hand when she reached his branch. He sat up, allowing her to sit next to him.

"So, what's up Kura-Taka?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Life." Temari muttered.

"Oh? Surely it can't be that bad eh Kura-Taka?" He countered, his lips quirking in a kind smile as he nudged her in the ribs playfully.

"Yeah? Read that." Temari sniffed, handing him a small piece of paper which she retrieved from her pocket.

Frowning slightly, Yamato took the slip of paper and glanced at it.

"How did your first kiss taste? I mean kisses, because you're a slut unlike, me." He read out loud. He concentrated on his chakra and the paper crumbled to dust in his hard, the remains of it floating away in the breeze.

"Someone out there doesn't like you…" He said with a sad frown.

"Think I don't know that? I'm gonna go to class now. Thanks for trying." She sighed irritably, making her way back down and heading off in the direction of the school.

One of her school books fell out of her bag, and as she bent to pick it up, something small and folded fell out of it. Temari didn't notice however, and she stuffed the book back in her bag and started walking again.

Yamato stared at the leaves for a few minutes and winged his way down the tree. He stopped, noticing the folded piece of paper which Temari hadn't picked up, and he bent to retrieve it.

He opened it out fully and read it, frowning deeply.

He Shunshin'd away and headed for Kakashi's office.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat at his desk, musing over the note which he had picked up in Temari's room. It didn't really make any sense. Why would someone, if anyone, be after Temari?<p>

Suddenly he heard voices outside in the corridor, and they got louder and louder. Shortly followed by a huge bang and a scream.

That was it, Kakashi was out of his seat and in the corridor, kids obscuring his view as they stood around something, watching.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Temari's voice screamed.

"YOU BITCH. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HINATA?" Sakura yelled.

"I DIDN'T. GO AWAY." Temari shouted back.

Kakashi cleared his throat, but no one but the nearest kids took notice. They moved slightly, and this enabled him to see Temari and Sakura standing opposite each other, Temari holding a glowing green hand of healing chakra to her shoulder which looked dislocated.

"Naitokesutoreru! Kura-Taka! My office, now!" Kakashi suddenly yelled. Temari glared at him, whereas Sakura complied immediately.

"Kura-Taka! Now!" Kakashi growled.

"Fuck you." Temari said darkly, shunshin'ing away amidst a couple of gasps from the younger years. Kakashi fumed and followed Sakura into his office.

"Sakura Haruno, what the HELL is going on?" He asked her as she stood in front of him.

"Basically, no one wants her here anymore. Hinata tried to stand up for her, and then we hear from Kabuto Yakushi in the year below, that Temari called her 'an interfering bitch'. Hinata never hurt anyone, ever, and even though she's distraught, she's still trying to stick up for her! It's frickin' ludicrous!" Sakura ranted, gesturing wildly in anger.

"Something isn't right here." Kakashi groaned.

"What do you mean something isn't right? It's that…that…SLUT." Sakura spluttered.

"You wouldn't say that if you heard her crying herself to sleep and screaming all night from nightmares." Kakashi said seriously.

Sakura's face paled.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered disbelievingly.

"You have no idea do you?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hatake-San! I've found another one which fell out of her books!" Yamato announced as he Shunshin'd into the room. Upon seeing Sakura he froze, the small piece of paper in his hands.

"That's the sixth one. Hmm…Yamato. Can you go to my house and collect Kura-Taka please. I think it's time to ask a few questions." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Hai." Yamato nodded, disappearing once more.

Sakura was astonished.

"Uhh…I'll just…go…" She said nervously. Kakashi's eye flickered to her.

"No you won't. You can stay here." He said firmly. Sakura gulped.

"Ok then…"She said quietly, seating herself in the front row of seats as they waited for Temari's return.

* * *

><p>When Yamato returned with Temari, nothing was said for a few seconds.<p>

"Sit down Temari." Kakashi said.

"I'd rather stand." Temari said politely yet dangerously. "I might yet need to make a break for it." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Temari, we've found a piece of paper that slipped out of your book when you dropped it earlier." Yamato interrupted.

"Huh? The book I dropped on the field?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, now Temari, we need to know, where did the paper come from?" He continued urgently.

"Well, it came from Kabuto…I was using it to keep the page. I hadn't opened it yet." Temari said obliviously.

Kakashi made a hand sign, and a clone appeared next to him.

"Fetch Kabuto Yakushi." Kakashi said to the clone. The clone nodded and disappeared. Sakura blinked. What in carnation was going on?

"Kakashi-Sensei, I need to know two things." Temari stated suddenly, glaring at the floorboards beneath her. Kakashi cocked his head to the left slightly.

"Fire away." He said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Firstly…I want to know if it was YOU who kissed me before I left for the party." She said quickly, wishing she REALLY wasn't saying this to a teacher…in front of another teacher…and a former friend.

Yamato's eyebrows went up incredulously and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did not. I was in here marking your class's test scores, was I not Yamato?" He said, adjusting his Hitate. Yamato nodded in affirmation.

Temari sighed in relief. That narrowed it down SO much…and it took a lot of weight of her mind.

"And the second thing?" Kakashi asked.

"What does that note say? I never read it." Temari asked.

"I don't think that's a good ide-" Yamato started to say.

"Yamato, just read it out to her. She deserves to know now that we're doing something about it." Kakashi cut him off. Yamato ran his tongue along the back of teeth and nodded.

"You know, if you were to die and never come back, no one would care. But it wouldn't be too soon for, me." He read.

Sakura gasped in horror and stood up out of her seat.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WRITE THAT?" She asked in disgust.

"Is there anyone at this school who really hates Temari this much?" Kakashi questioned.

"I can tell you who it might be." Temari said abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"It might be Ino. It might be Tenten."

"No! Oh Temari, no!" Sakura cried out.

"It might be Hinata. It could be Sasuke or Neji. It could be Karin. It…" She trailed off. "It might-…It might be Shikamaru." She said brokenly, digging her nails into her palms.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as his clone dispersed and Kabuto Yakushi walked in.

"Well. It looks like we can have some answers." Yamato said, indicating for Sakura and Temari to sit down, which they did without protest, thankfully.

"Kabuto Yakushi. What do you know of these notes?" Kakashi said to the younger kid, holding up one of the fine printed notes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slight cliffy here, we're starting to get to the bottom of the plot. ;D<strong>_

_**Reviews please! I need reviews! I don't have much will to write, and I need to know that people are even reading this! XD**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	30. 29

_**Well, I got a really nice review, so thanks to Tiger and Lily Mistresses for reviewing! **_

_**And congrats on another little sister, eh big sis? ;D**_

_**So I sit here, listening to Mylène Farmer and with those Vue cinema glasses, having poked out the lenses. 'Cuz I'm a cool kid. ;D**_

_**On with the chapter…=D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I REALISED...THAT I ACCIDENTLY NEVER PUT THIS CHAPTER UP...<strong>_

_**Such a BAKA...well...yeah...uhhhhhhhhhhh...enjoy! XDXDXD LOLOLOLOL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29.<strong>

**Decisions.**

Kabuto stared at the note in bewilderment.

"No Hatake-San, I've never seen these before." He answered, he glasses flashing as he pushed them further up his nose, his grey hair in a ponytail.

"But it was you who gave them to me!" Temari burst out.

"Kura-Taka, if I may be so bold, I've only approached you once, and that was during the play rehearsals. I have never talked to you since." Kabuto said, turning towards her.

"BULLSHIT!" Temari cried angrily.

"Kura-Taka. Calm down." Kakashi warned her, his eyes flickering over to her.

"I-YOU…YOU FUCKING KISSED ME YOU LIAR. YOU ARE PART OF THIS WHOLE FUCKING REASON I'M BEING CALLED A SLUT." Temari carried on.

"KURA-TAKA. LANGUAGE. SIT DOWN." Kakashi yelled.

"I DID NOT KISS YOU. WHY WOULD I YOU BITCH?" Kabuto yelled indignantly.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE TRYING TO GET FUCKING RID OF ME. AND YOU TOLD PEOPLE THAT I CALLED HINATA 'AN INTERFERING BITCH'!" Temari retorted furiously.

"FUCK OFF I DID NO-"

"Ok. That's it. Plan B." Kakashi said, lifting his Hitate up and walking over to Kabuto, taking his head in both of his hands (A/N: sick people :P).

Kabuto widened his eyes. "Please, no! Hatake-san!" The boy started to protest.

"It's easier if you don't struggle." Kakashi said, feeling his Sharingan swirl into a new shape, one that he'd used only once before. It resembled a 'DANGER, POISONOUS' sign but in red and black, Sakura observed curiously.

"Uhh…Sensei…What are you-" Temari asked.

"Shh." Kakashi said.

"But-"

"SHH." Kakashi said more firmly, concentrating once more.

After a few minutes of silence he let Kabuto go, having reached his limit of the Sharingan, and also having finished with the kid. The girls and Yamato all gave him questioning looks, Kabuto just looked slightly pale.

"He knows nothing. Every time he approached you with those notes, his mind is blank. It's like he's watching everything that's going on but he can't do anything to stop it…it's as though he's not in control." Kakashi sighed and put his Hitate back into place, rubbing his temple thoughtfully.

Temari scrunched her face up slightly in disappointment at the lack of information, and Yamato frowned and adjusted the metal side plating which framed his face.

"C-C-Can…Can I go please?" Kabuto asked shakily, his hand pushing his glasses up unsteadily.

"Hmm? Oh, of course." Kakashi said absentmindedly. Kabuto made it out of the door in record time, managing to nearly fly out of the door in his haste to be gone.

"So we have nothing then." Temari said shortly.

"Actually…You have everything you need to know." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

The three of them turned to look at her in astonishment.

"What?" Yamato asked stupidly.

"I know the exact feeling you just described from Kabuto's memories." Sakura said in disgust.

"Sakura, what on earth are you talking about?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"Oh come on. Think about it. Who is the ONLY person in this school who's family bloodline can control someone's mind and through that their actions without them knowing it, and can have them not remember who did it to them?" Sakura questioned them.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. Then he sighed, having figured it out. "Ino Yamanaka if I'm not mistaken."

"Damn right. That's why I joined Temari, Tenten and Hinata. Of course, lately Temari HAS turned into a slut…" Sakura said.

"I. AM. NOT. A. SLUT." Temari shouted, pounding her fist on the desk to emphasize each word.

"That's just my opinion." Sakura said, holding her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid." Temari snapped irritably.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead.

"Both of you get out. Head back to your lesson, which I believe is History with Ebisu-Sensei. Meanwhile, I shall see Ino Yamanaka. Yamato, please fetch her for me and escort these two back to class…and don't let Kura-Taka kill anyone…Otherwise I WILL make her clean up the mess." Kakashi said with a hint of irony.

"Ha…Funnyyyyyyyyyy…" Temari said derisively as Yamato rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the door so as to follow Sakura into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Kankuro Sabaku, that has to be the worst excuse so far I've heard from you for not turning in your homework. I can't BELIEVE you have the gall to say to me: 'I couldn't find anyone to copy it from.'" Ebisu said haughtily, placing one hand on his hip and standing to one side as the door opened.<p>

"…Because THAT'S not the gayest stance I've ever seen you pull." Temari remarked, raising an eyebrow as she stood in the doorway.

The class sniggered despite themselves and Yamato shepherded her in with Sakura. Temari automatically went and sat at the back on her own again, ignoring the dirty looks cast at her, which did not go unnoticed by Yamato.

"Ino Yamanaka. Come with me immediately." Yamato said.

Ino stood up and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm coming too." Karin said, rising from her seat to stand with Ino.

"Sit down miss! You need History so that you can-"

"Ebisu Sensei, if you check my history exam results, I got an A*. I'm sure I can survive one lesson." Karin said, rolling her eyes and pushing her glasses up her nose as she stood beside Yamato and Ino.

"That's settled then." Yamato muttered, walking out of the classroom with the two girls in his wake, leaving Ebisu gaping like a fish.

"Does this make it a free period?" Kiba asked hopefully, taking his bag and standing up suggestively.

"NO IT DOES NOT INUZUKA. SIT DOWN." Ebisu yelled at Kiba. Kiba sat down reluctantly. Temari grinned and leant down in her seat to something big, white and fluffy who wagged his tail at her in greeting.

"Hey Akamaru, Ebisu stole your precious treats, and he said he's not going to give them back." Temari whispered malevolently.

Akamaru went rigid, waiting.

"Go get 'im boy." She grinned.

With a tremendous bark, Akamaru leapt up and made a bullet streak for Ebisu. Taking one huge leap, he collided into the teacher, sending him flying backwards. The class stood up in shock.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled in disbelief.

"GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF. GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME!" Ebisu yelled.

"Hey Dodger? Care to do the honours when I get Akamaru back?" Kiba asked.

"Hell yeah bro'." Naruto nodded with a wicked smirk.

"AKAMARU! HEEL." Kiba shouted to the wolf-like dog, who immediately stopped and padded over to his best friend with a delighted 'woof', his tongue lolling out happily.

"Good boy." Kiba whispered secretly in the dog's ear, making Akamaru do a very doggy-like lopsided grin and lick Kiba's chin who laughed and ruffled Akamaru's ears.

"GET. THAT. THING. OUT. OF. HERE!" Ebisu shouted, making Kiba bristle angrily.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried. He transformed into his famous 'sexy naked lady', and flicked the long blonde flowing hair over his shoulder, making the clouds as thin as they could go.

Ebisu stared for a second, but as soon as Naruto started to lean his leg against a chair suggestively and make girly like orgasms, he screeched and hurtled backwards into the blackboard, rendering him unconscious…and…twitching…

Temari sniggered and made her way out of the classroom, the class following behind her at a slower pace.

"Hey Temari, what's all this about you calling my girlfriend 'an interfering bitch' then?" Naruto asked darkly as he strode up to her. Sakura and Tenten came up beside him.

"I didn't. Honest to Kami, I swear I didn't." Temari said, pushing her forehead to one side as she exhaled heavily in weariness of having to repeat it so many times.

"I don't believe a word you say anymore. I think you're just a lying slut." Naruto spat, moving towards her quickly and aggressively.

Suddenly Kankuro was standing between them.

"Keep your hands off her." Kankuro said in warning.

"So you're defending her now?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I might not believe everything she says, but I don't believe she's a slut, Dodger, and above all, she's my sister." Kankuro said, as he squared up to Naruto bravely.

Temari looked around the two boys who were staring each other down and locked eyes with Sakura.

"Sakura, what did you mean earlier when you said that you know the exact feeling Kakashi-Sensei described from Kabuto's memories?" Temari inquired delicately, trying not to sound incredibly nosy.

Sakura suddenly glazed over with a look of hatred, but it wasn't directed at Temari.

"That Yamanaka bitch. Whatever happens, you just can't turn your back on her or disobey her when you're on Team Ino. You're either with her or against her. And one day, I just happened to strongly disagree with her, and I made her look like an absolute idiot." Sakura said darkly.

"Way to go girl…" Tenten muttered proudly, also hearing this story for the first time.

"Well, Ino didn't like being made fun of by the guys, Neji and Sasuke. So she turned to me and she goes: 'Well then lets see inside your little brain of yours, shall we little-miss-know-it-all?'. Within seconds of her putting her hands together, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I could only let myself and my inner fume." Sakura went on.

"In fact, Ino went even further, she made me run into the staffroom when it was empty and re-write my report which was being given out to us that day. She gave me all D's and wrote the worst comments possible. When I came back from being taken over however, I couldn't remember a thing. So I got the shock of my life when I opened the report with my parents and found out that I had severely slipped in all my subjects." She said bitterly.

"It was Karin who enlightened me, by that time, I'd had enough of Ino. I left as quickly as I could. Damn good thing I did too." Sakura said contemptuously.

"Th-That's pretty awful." Temari said quietly as the boys moved off to join Kiba.

"Damn straight." Tenten added.

Suddenly a screech went up and Karin came flying down the corridor towards them in floods of tears. Everyone looked up in shock as Karin stopped beside Temari, gasping for breath.

"T-T-T-Temari! Pl-Please! You have to help! Ino confessed everything! She wrote all the poison pen notes, and she had Sasuke transform into Kakashi-Sensei and Neji kiss you, and that she used her bloodline technique on the other boys as well so that you would look like a slut." Karin gabbled out, tears streaking down her face.

Everyone stared in shock, and Shikamaru shouldered his way through the gathering crowd.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Oh Temari! Kakashi-Sensei took her to Iruka, and now she's being expelled!" Karin cried, rubbing her eyes drastically.

Temari's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Well this was unexpected news to her ears.

"But Temari, she keeps going on about how she never really meant it, and that it was all just a joke, and that her getting expelled is going to terribly upset her father, Inoichi, and bring down the Yamanaka family's good name. And surely she isn't all that bad! Really, can't you do something?" Karin sobbed desperately.

Sasuke and Neji looked uncomfortable from where they were standing nearby, and they refused to look in Temari's direction. Karin looked at her pleadingly.

Temari's jaw hardened as she made a decision.

_**MWA HAHAHA! CLIFFY!**_

_**I shall be updating tomorrow with any luck! =D**_

_**http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7059417/1/If_Its_not_Broken_Smash_it_Into_A_wall**_

_**^This fic must be read. It's by Nadine25, and by the time I got to chapter 7, I was enthralled with it. I demand you read and review it IMMEDIATELY dear friends! =D**_

_**And at the same time…PLEASE can you review! O.O **_

_**I REALLY want to know what you guys are thinking so far, even though I'm almost at the end. ^_^**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake,**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	31. 30

_**Chapter 30? Oh my Jashin.**_

_**It's time to end the series soon methinks. **_

_**But I've still got one VEERRYY important scene coming up. **_

_**So don't give up on me yet readers. ;D **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Now, please…enjoy. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30.<strong>

**The chapter with no name to give it suspense…**

"Even though she's a fucking bitch, and I will never properly forgive her for this…I won't let her be expelled. I promise. I couldn't be that mean, and half of it was probably my fault anyway." Temari said determinedly.

There were a few gasps of shock and many mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Will she be with them in the head's office now?" She asked Karin. The hot pink haired girl nodded violently.

"Ok, stay here then. I'll be back within minutes." Temari said with a kind smile before turning on her heel and breaking into an abrupt sprint.

The doors flew past her as she ran the length of the corridors as they twisted and turned. She literally ran from end of the school, to the front of the school before finally arriving and bursting in through the door without warning.

Iruka, Kakashi and the tear-stained face of Ino looked up suddenly in surprise.

"TEMARI." Kakashi yelled at her.

"STOW IT HATAKE, AND FUCKING SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE." Temari yelled back. Kakashi lunged for her but she ducked and moved out of hitting range.

"If you've asked to be let off of your punishment of staying with Professor Hatake for the remaining two days, you are sadly mistaken. At this exact moment, I shall extend it to another week." Iruka informed her.

Temari groaned inwardly but strode forward, past a wild eyed Ino and slammed her hands forcefully on his desk.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. INSTEAD, IRUKA, YOU'RE GOING TO DAMN WELL REVOKE EXPELLING INO YAMANAKA." Temari demanded. Kakashi fumed and went to take her by the shoulder.

Iruka raised his eyebrows at her and waved Kakashi away. Kakashi stood back three steps, but he did not take his eyes off of her.

"I don't see any good reason why I should. I will not tolerate something that you could be put into a prison sentence for staying here at this school."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Temari said shortly. She pointed at Iruka and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"I PUNCHED HER IN THE FACE A WHILE BACK AND BROKE HER NOSE. I THINK THAT COULD BE WORTHY OF GOING TO PRISON TOO." Temari pointed out. "So I'll put it this way. If she goes, I go too." Temari said in final, jutting her jaw out and plopping down on one of the comfy chairs opposite Iruka's desk.

"I cannot do that. I cannot expel two of you. It would spoil the school's reputation." Iruka said exasperatingly.

"Well then, revoke your claim. Either that or I leave too and tarnish your precious reputation." Temari said, inspecting her delicate nails in boredom. Playing this game to her was just too easy.

"I shall have to think on this." Iruka said slowly.

"Here, let me do it for you." Temari rolled her eyes. "I, Iruka head of Konoha Hell High, revoke my claim on expelling Ino Yamanaka because I just got fucking told."

"TEMARI."

"FINE. Fine." Temari held up her hands in defence. "I, Iruka head of Konoha Hell High, revoke my claim on expelling Ino Yamanaka because it was found that it was a total misunderstanding and everything was sorted out between them. Then none of us here need never say another word about it, savvy?" Temari rattled off quickly.

Iruka stared at her for a while incredulously.

"If we're having a staring contest, I win because you blinked AAGGEESS ago." Temari said with a hint of a smirk.

"Fine. You can go. Both of you. But if I hear anything…ANYTHING about this sort of thing happening again…You shall both be under serious punishment. Konoha High does not tolerate such atrocious behaviour. Now begone." Iruka said irksomely.

Ino hastily stood and made her way to the door, slipping outside silently. Temari rose from her chair cheerily and started to make her way to the door, but Kakashi's hand came down heavily on her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

"Temari. I will be having serious words with you later on." Kakashi warned her darkly.

"Whatever you say old man." Temari shrugged nonchalantly, gingerly removing his hand from her shoulder and following Ino out of the office.

"Why did you do that for…for me?" Ino asked suddenly as Temari approached the crowd of people who were awaiting their return.

"Because unlike some people in this world, I'm not as mean as others seem to think I am. To be honest, I don't know why I did it either. I honestly hate you and I will probably never forgive you and I REALLY want to punch you in the face right now…" Temari said thoughtfully.

Ino snorted sarcastically. "Yeah right. Whatever you say you fucking bitch."

"Ino. Just remember, 'Awesome' ends with 'me' and 'Ugly' starts with 'U'" Temari said with a smirk.

Tenten laughed hysterically at the look on Ino's face.

"Ohhhhhh…It's so nice to have Temari back." Hinata gasped with happiness as Ino went into a screaming rage.

"You guys forgiven me yet?" Temari asked, breathing in slightly with hope.

"I…suppose we could." Sakura said with a smile as she looked to the other two girls who nodded happily.

"ILOVEYOUGUYS!" Temari squealed, hurling herself at them and enveloping them all in a group hug as they joined in with her joyous squeal.

"I…Don't suppose you'd ever…learn to forgive...me…would you?" Shikamaru's voice floated over to Temari.

She turned and looked at him as he approached her carefully. Maintaining eye-contact with her.

"Possibly." She said doubtfully.

"Maybe even…love me…again?" Shikamaru asked, looking away and coughing slightly in embarrassment.

Temari walked up to him, took his head to make him look at her and looked at him straight in the eye.

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, the kiss deepening as he ran his hand over the small of her back and she entwined her hand in his pine-apple styled hair.

"Does this mean you'll take me back?" He asked as their lips broke apart for a split second.

"I never really left you." Temari gasped.

"Mmm…Wanna see what else I can do with my shadow bind technique?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly.

"Uh oh, this is only supposed to be a rating T. If you want to go to…ahem…deeper levels already then you might want to get a room…Or at least up the rating." Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hinata protectively.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamato and Tsunade arrived around the corner and watched the gathering of students warily.

"I propose that we have a celebration in sport of the event." Temari grinned.

"I second that notion!" Sakura cheered heartily.

"We three musketeers shall join you perilous four in such a celebration!" Naruto grinned, Kankuro and Kiba standing beside him with mirrored expressions. Hinata smiled and Tenten's smile got wider with glee.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Kurenai?" He called over to the French Mistress.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Tomorrow, take the day off." He advised with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>_

_**If you do, then I shall post the next chapter immediately! =D**_

_**Much love!**_

_**Kaitaru,**_

_**XxxXxxX**_

_**(P.S: Shall soon be updating Total Shippuden Wipe-out for any who have read that one or are interested.) ;D**_


	32. 31

**_Chapter 31. Oh. My. Jashin._**

**_XD_**

**_I NEED LOTS OF REVIEW PEOPLE! (and thank you SO much to Tiger and Lily Mistresses again!)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 31.<span>**

**In which a gender is established.**

"I don't get why you did it. I mean, why not just let her go? We could have been rid of her for good." Hinata asked as the Perilous Four sat on one of the benches scattered around Konoha, the peaceful afternoon settling around them as they ate shared dango on a stick.

"Oh come on. Life at school isn't the same without rivals. Right?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Damn straight." Tenten laughed.

"Hmm…I don't know…As long as we can get her back. She's still a bitch." Sakura said, taking a bite out of the dangos.

"Never said she wasn't. And we can get her back sooner or later." Temari agreed, adjusting one of her hair bunches. There was a slight lull in the conversation, and the watched the hues of the sky start to slowly fade from a rosy pink into a deep blue.

"We have the school prom in five days, and we need to make plans." Hinata said suddenly, excited at the prospect of the dance.

"Yeah sure, for those of us who have dates." Tenten remarked.

"You guys will get dates, don't worry about it. You're too hot to be left alone." Temari grinned.

"Oh really? You've got Shikamaru, and Hinata's got Naruto. At this rate I'm gonna end up with some nerd like Sai." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt it'd be Sai. Sai's got the gay streak in him. All I'm saying is 'belly top'." Hinata giggled.

Tenten let loose a short one of her explosive laughs and started to choke on her half eaten dango as she laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes again and pounded Tenten's back mercilessly, forcing the dango down her throat as she dislodged it from its stuck position.

"Hey, how about everyone sleep over my house tonight? We can discuss it in more detail." Hinata proposed.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Tenten nodded.

"I'm up for it, I'll check if it's cool with my parents first." Sakura smiled happily.

Temari's eyes widened in horror.

"SHIT." She emphasised.

They stared at her, and Tenten finished the last of the dango off.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"KAKASHI'S GONNA KILL ME. I was supposed to be back AGES ago! He's already in a mood with me, and now he's gonna…aw FUCK my LIFE." Temari panicked.

Her three friends shared a look and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ohhh, Temari…You are SCREWED." Sakura laughed, her previous worry vanished.

"You might want to hurry then." Hinata gasped out, her violet hair falling into her face as she bent over her knees with laughter.

"Have fun! You might wanna turn up in your pj's in case he sends you to bed early with no supper!" Tenten said weakly, making the three of them cackle horrendously at the hilarity of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Ah shit. See you later guys! See you in form tomorrow!" Temari said, picking up her school bag and nearly sprinting off into the dark in the direction of Prof. Hatake's mansion.

* * *

><p>Temari fumbled with the keys and hastily entered the mansion before shutting the door behind her. Turning she looked around quietly to make sure she wasn't being watched before hurrying over to the stairs as quietly as she could.<p>

"It's no good trying to be quiet. He's waiting for you in his study." A voice said from her left.

Spinning around quickly, Temari looked at the small dog which was sitting on the flat of the banister beside her, licking it's paw nonchalantly.

"…I'm now getting hallucinations where dogs can talk. Great." Temari muttered sarcastically.

The dog looked up at her, pausing in its washing.

"That's because I can." He stated boredly. Temari's face looked stupefied for a second.

"Now I KNOW you're not a girl…I mean…your voice is pretty deep…even for a small dog and-"

The dog growled threateningly at her.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry dog. Please don't bite me." Temari hastily amended.

"My name's Pakkun." The small dog said, coughing slightly.

"…Right. Pakkun." Temari nodded slowly. "And can all of the dogs talk?" She asked just as slowly.

"No. Myself and one other can. Now hurry up. You're already late. He'll be furious with you, so you might want to brace yourself." Pakkun said sagely.

"…Thanks for the advice Pakkun." Temari said, gulping slightly.

"You're welcome." Pakkun answered, leaping down from the banister and trotting in the direction of the kitchen. Temari stared after him for a few seconds before mentally shaking herself and making her up the stairs to her room.

Upon opening the door, she walked in and quickly emptied her bag onto the floor and began to sort out her stuff.

She felt like she was awaiting a death trial. She rummaged around, putting anything she would need into her pockets. The small sharp ended dango stick, a piece of string, loose change, a pen, a tissue, a small smoke bomb…

That was about it.

A lot of crap…but you never knew…it could be useful crap.

Temari had learnt to expect the unexpected.

Sighing she stood up and dusted herself down slightly and smoothed her hair out so that it lay flat before exiting the room and shuting it behind her quietly, wincing as it creaked slightly. She made her way down to the end of the corridor and stopped outside one of the doors.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock, but stilled her hand before she did so.

'Perhaps I shouldn't knock…Wait, I know. I can't knock. I don't have any hands…Would he really miss me? He's probably asleep. Or reading. Or both. If that's even possible…I doubt he'd even notice that I wasn't to come.' Temari thought to herself.

Then the door opened, and Kakashi looked out at her as she still had her hand poised to knock, and any hopes of her escape were dashed.

"Get in here." He growled angrily.

Temari let her hand drop and she meekly made her way past him into the study.

The door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't know WHAT you're playing at. First at school earlier today, when we finally get ahold of Ino and Iruka makes the decision to expel her, and then you rudely barge in and stubbornly refuse to let her be expelled, putting your own education on the line!" Kakashi yelled at her as she stood across from where he stood behind his study desk. His whole posture radiating anger."And to add to it you are extremely rude to your head teacher, which, may I add, is unacceptable." He carried on heatedly.<p>

"Kakashi Sensei-"

"AND, to pour salt on it, you disobey my orders and you arrive LATE back this evening!" He said furiously as he made his way around the desk so as to stand directly in front of her. Temari stood there, trying not to do anything that would provoke his temper into greater lengths.

"Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself at all?" Kakashi asked, glaring at her intently.

Temari started to shrug but she gulped to clear her throat instead.

"I'm sorry…?" She said nervously. Kakashi's chest expanded as he breathed in heavily. Not a good sign.

"You, young lady, need to learn some respect. And in heavy doses." He said in a dangerous monotone.

"When you say heavy doses, drugs will do NOTHING for me…" She said absentmindedly. She froze suddenly, realising what she'd just done and she began to frantically cursing inwardly. "Don't you DARE stand there and backchat me!" He snarled at her angrily, turning away from her slightly.

"Fine, I'll stand somewhere else and backchat you." Temari muttered.

Kakashi whirled back around and cuffed her hard around the head. "DON'T EVEN TRY IT YOU IMPUDENT GIRL." He thundered. Temari winced and rubbed the back of her head painfully. She could definitely recall why she was scared of him in some respects, and of course how renowned he was for his temper.

She glared at him hatefully.

"I hate you." She hissed at him quietly.

He raised his hand again, and before he did anything, he stopped.

"Get out of my sights. And don't come out of your room until morning." He said, his breathing controlled and carefully even.

Temari made a dash for the door and fumbled with the handle before finally managing to turn it, run out and down the corridor before stumbling into her own room and slamming the door. She slid down it and clenched her teeth hard to stop herself from screaming in anger and pain.

Kakashi meanwhile, was shaking all over with his head in his hands as he sat quivering with anger in his chair.

Temari laid atop of the quilts that night, still in her clothes. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kakashi had a secret which he claimed that he did not. Sitting upright, she grabbed the set of keys from her bedside table, swung her legs down off of the bed and padded over to the door.

_'This time,'_ she thought, _'I will not be stopped.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOHHH! <strong>_

_**Sounds exciting! **_

_**And yes, I know….I know…Temari got a right bollocking. But, amends COULD be made. **_

_**And did I mention the prom? Oh so I did.**_

_**Updating soon chaps! **_

_**It's 22:05 and I'm signing out. ;D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	33. 32

_**It's **__bloody__** annoying when you just paint you nails an AWESOME purple and black,(black on top) and **__then __**you decide to type up a chapter of a fic whilst eating a snickers bar.**_

_**So being the multi-talent person I am, yes, I am actually typing this **__one handed__**, so please excuse any mistakes. XD **_

_**Ahhhh, ludicrous yet hilarious…**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32.<strong>

**The Truth is Unveiled.**

She tried pushing down the handle of her door and was rejected with it refusing to budge. She narrowed her eyes. Kakashi had actually locked her in her room for the night.

Excellent.

She fumbled with her key and slid it into the lock. She tried turning it and was rewarded with a hushed 'clunk' as the bolt slid back into the door. Pressing down the hand of the door, she opened it and looked into the corridor.

There was no sign of any of the dogs…or Kakashi Sensei.

Still keeping a low profile, she crept down the hall, wincing every time the floorboards groaned quietly beneath her weight…even though she wasn't that heavy. In Temari's mind, she made up for being fat by being tall. When you couldn't grow one way, you grew the other. Temari had thankfully been blessed with the tall gene.

So she often hoped that Gaara didn't secretly comfort eat. Seeing as he was the smallest in the family trio, that meant he could still grow the other way.

Temari padded along until she reached the door which sat silently at the end of the hallway. She put a hand on it and waited.

There were no growls, nothing coming to attack her. Her breathing accelerated, become short and shallow as they quickened with her heart. She pressed down on the handle, but once again, it was locked. She frowned. She did not get out into this cold corridor for nothing. She took out the key and studied it carefully.

There was only one key. Yet this key had opened the front door, her bedroom door, and the backdoor which led into the garden.

Temari raised her eyebrows.

Kakashi had given her…a…MASTER key?

It was time to test the theory. She took the elaborately carved key and slid it carefully into the lock. Biting down on her lip nervously, she slowly started to turn it to the left.

She opened her eyes in startled surprise as the lock was moved back into it's place with difficulty. Due to it being rough in it's moving, Temari could easily guess that it hadn't been opened in a long time. Years at the most. She stuffed the Master Key in her pocket and held the door handle delicately, her long slender fingers grasping it lightly as she pushed the handle down once more.

The door opened with a creak, making her heart stop momentarily in fear.

Looking behind her once, she saw that there was no one…or no animal waiting behind her, and she let herself inside into the pitch black, leaving the door open the tiniest crack.

She put her hand out and ran her hand along the right side of the wall. Upon coming into contact with something, she fumbled with it, and then realised it was the light switch.

She pushed it in, feverishly hoping that it would work.

A single light bulb which was in the middle of the ceiling blinked erratically, nearly making Temari think she had a bad case of epilepsy, before blinking one last time and shining brightly, throwing shadows around the medium sized room.

Temari gaped at the sight before her.

Unlike the rest of the rather run-down mansion, this room was spectacularly elaborate. Deep purple and gold woven into the walls and the wooden ebony which framed a single window, and the ebony furniture which consisted of another four poster bed, one even bigger than Temari's.

There were photo's stuck all around the wall too…

But the thing was, it would have been beautiful...

...Had the walls not been scratched deeply, and the photo's slightly damaged with burn marks around the edges. She walked closer, and narrowed her eyes at a few of the pictures.

Many of them consisted of a beautiful woman with short dark brown hair and purple streaks on her cheeks, and in most of them she was laughing.

She then widened her eyes as her fingers gently brushed the frayed and burnt edges of another picture. This one had the same woman in it, but standing next to her and kissing her was a clear image of Kakashi Sensei, albeit slightly younger by maybe four or five years.

Temari's breath caught in her throat with sadness as she read the small printed beautiful script in the bottom right corner of it which read; 'Kakashi, you have never made me happier. I will continue to love you as long as you keep my heart safe forever with yours. Love-'.

The print ended, having been singed off by burns, therefore unable to reveal who this mysterious lover of Kakashi's had been.

She turned away from the photo's and saw a book, laying open at a random page on a desk which had been broken in half from where it lay underneath the window, and she recognised it as her favourite Shakespeare play, 'Much Ado About Nothing'.

Her eyes scanned down the open page, but there was one part that had been highlighted and underlined in pencil. She paid it closer attention and read it out softly to herself.

"**Benedick (A/N: She doesn't say the names, I was just letting you know who was talking…And hell I do NOT own Shakespeare. .) **: With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest…I love thee.

**Beatrice**: Why, then, God forgive me!

**Benedick**: What offence, sweet Beatrice?

**Beatrice**: You have stayed me in a happy hour: I was about to protest I loved you.

**Benedick**: And pray, do it with all thy heart…

**Beatrice**: I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." Temari whispered.

Temari turned away from the book and walked up to a full length mirror which hung on the wall, broken and shattered as Temari saw her scattered reflection in it. That was when she saw in said reflection, that she was not alone in the room.

She whirled to find Kakashi standing a few feet behind her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She started quickly.

"Why are you in here?" He asked coldly.

Temari gulped and backed up a few steps until she hit the wall. She saw Pakkun frozen in the doorway with a rather panicked look on his face as he pressed himself into the floor with a horrible sense of foreboding.

"Wh-What happened in here?" She asked, trying not to shake at the almost demonic expression which was now held in Kakashi's features.

"Me." He said tightly. Temari's mouth would have dropped open, but she was too afraid to even breathe, let alone move. "Th-The woman you see in these pictures…She…We…We had to go to war at one point…as I'm sure you know from your history lessons." Kakashi said in a monotone.

Temari nodded, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"I loved her…and yet…She never returned from the war…After that…I…I went slightly crazy…As you can see." He said, gesturing at the room with one hand, his mask pulling as his jaw locked tightly into place.

"S-S-Sensei…Wh-Who was she?" Temari asked timidly, pointing at the picture where Kakashi and the woman were kissing slightly to her left.

"Rin…Her name was Rin." He said quietly.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Temari suddenly felt awful, but she felt better now she knew the truth behind the once locked door.

"I'm supposed to be angry at you right now…and in some ways I am. But I can't bring myself to be angry at you for some reason." Kakashi said, sighing heavily.

Temari pushed away from the wall slowly and started to edge her way to the door.

"I think…I'll go to bed now then…" She said, trying to excuse herself.

As she passed him as she got closer to the doorway however, he grabbed her and enfolded her in a tight hug. The breath was crushed from her lungs but she found herself hugging him back, rather awkwardly.

"Kura-Taka. If you feel guilty about this, please don't. You were curious, and that isn't your fault. But promise me you won't come in here again without my permission." He said, looking down at her with his one eye.

"Yeah…Sure thing Kakashi Sensei." Temari nodded as she broke away from his hug, tightening the long ribbon strip around her waist as she did so.

"Ok then…Apart from that, bed. Now." He said sternly, pushing her back slightly and shepherding her towards the direction of her room. He closed and locked Rin's door behind him.

"Fiiiiiine." Temari huffed reluctantly. "Just don't lock me in this time." She said, disappearing inside and closing the door.

Kakashi half-smiled behind his mask and returned to his own chambers, taking one last forlorn and wistful glance at the door which was silently standing at the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Temari walked into their form room the next morning with Kakashi right behind her. People gaped at him.<p>

"Kakashi…Are you ill?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Nope. Bright as a rainbow and fresh as a spring daisy thank you Naruto 'Dodger' Uzumaki." Kakashi said brightly.

"…But…Kakashi Sensei." Sakura started as Temari sat between her and Hinata.

"Yes Ms. Haruno?" Kakashi asked.

"Ok. What drugs are you on?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Kakashi stunned her by mirroring her actions and winking at her.

"Trade secret. Right Temari?" He asked playfully.

"Right Sir." Temari nodded with a smile.

Now the whole class gaped in utter bewilderment.

"Ok, can someone fill me in please. Since when were Temari and Kakashi Sensei speaking to each other like normal people, and being NICE about it…?" Kankuro asked in shock.

"You're asking me?" Gaara queried quietly, in much the same state.

"You know. Iruka told me the other day, that he had considered cancelling your Prom night…" Kakashi started, leaning against the blackboard.

Immediately cries of protest went up from around the class, and Kakashi held one hand up for silence.

"He thinks he's so cool when he does that." Temari snorted, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow at her.

"That's because I am." He replied. Temari rolled her eyes with another snort.

"Talk about a big ego." She chuckled dryly.

"OKAY. THIS IS WEIRD. THEY ARE TRYING TO JOKE WITH EACH OTHER." Hinata cried in confusion.

"Calm down Akatobi, there's no need to ruffle your feathers." Temari grinned devilishly.

"I think that I may be right in thinking that they are playing a trick on us, like Kakashi does the youthful Guy Sensei!" Lee said, narrowing his eyes.

"Temari?" Tenten asked slowly.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" Temari replied with an innocent smile.

"What are you keeping from us." Tenten asked, putting her face close to Temari's.

"Nooooooooooooothing." Temari bit her lip so as not to laugh out loud as she pushed her friend away jokily.

"I have one troublesome girlfriend…" Shikamaru muttered with a helpless smirk. Temari winked at him and clucked her tongue suggestively.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to start the lesson won't I…" Kakashi said, bringing out a CD player from behind the desk.

The students gaped, most of them now incapable of speech.

"What is that?" Kiba asked, pointing at it.

"This is commonly known, Kiba, as a CD player." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Kiba rolled his eyes and petted Akamaru's head as the dog's tongue lolled out happily.

"Today, I thought we shall do some training…" Kakashi started.

The class groaned collectively and Choji wondered if he could finish his chips quickly enough to scrunch the packet up and aim it at Kakashi's head.

"…Let me finish…" Kakashi said teasingly. "Do some training for your prom dance which is coming up in four days. Naturally I brought in some extra help." He smiled as Aranya Maya Fenikkusu walked in, making the class cheer excitedly.

"Ok! Everybody up! Help move these desks and chairs to the side of the room. And Kiba, no faulty CD's this time. Get it?" Kakashi ordered.

Kiba mock saluted him. "Sah, yes, Sah!" He replied, starting to take an end of a table as the class scrambled out of their seats hastily, following Kiba's example.

When there was a big area left in the centre of the room, and Kakashi stood next to the CD player.

"First up, I think you guys should all loosen up…So perhaps a bit of free styling here is in order." He said with an eye-smile, pressing the 'play' button on a CD.

The girls all squealed in delight as Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' came on and all the guys just grinned.

For a second nobody moved.

Then Tenten moved into the centre and started busting her more famous street-dance moves. The Perilous Four crowded in together, and that was the signal everyone needed.

Everyone, even down to Sasuke and Neji, were dancing and singing as they raved along to the music. Jumping up and down at the chorus and head banging.

"T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F!" They all pretty much screamed, mixed in with laughter as Lee stood in front of Sakura and made the peace sign and dragged them across his eyes, making Sakura laugh and cringe at the same time as she shimmied against him to humour him, making quite a few catcalls get raised.

Sasuke glared at Lee slightly, but he didn't have the gall to say anything.

The dancing continued until the song ended and Kakashi clapped, unable to stop laughing at his wacky students as they chatted on their way to vacate the middle of the circle, giving it back the emptiness it had been before.

Aranya then stepped up and stood in the middle of the circle of space.

"Ok, all of you form a straight line with girls one side, boys the other." She instructed.

The students of Konoha Hell High moved with a will, and they found themselves standing opposite a partner. Temari stood in between Tenten and Sakura. Sakura who stood opposite her brother Gaara, Tenten who stood opposite Sai, and Temari herself facing her other brother Kankuro.

Naturally.

"Ok. I'm going to teach you a dance, which I want you all to do at your prom. It's an old favourite of mine _***CoughAndtheauthor'sCough***_, which I regretfully cannot remember the name of. Yet this dance is traditionally so, that everybody's gets to dance with everybody." Aranya said as she paced up and down the middle of the two lines.

"Every body put one hand up." She said.

They did so.

Aranya shook her head and clicked her tongue.

"No no no no no. Not like that…Uhh…Ah! Kakashi. Get over here you hunk of man." She said, beckoning the Jounin Sensei over to her. Kakashi looked evidently surprised at how he was addressed, but made his way over to her all the same.

"I believe you know this dance." Aranya said, holding her hand up so that it was shoulder height. He mirrored the movement, and their hands were mere centimetres apart.

"I should think I do. Although it's been a while." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright then." Aranya said, signalling to the CD player. "Can someone please get track four?" She asked un-specifically(Yes, it is now a word.).

Kiba ran over and quickly sorted it out before returning to his place beside Akamaru and Kankuro.

The music started and Aranya and Kakashi slowly turned their heads to look at each other, he bowing and she curtseying. They resumed their positions before beginning.

"One, two, three, four…One, two, three, four…" Aranya chanted as they stepped lightly to the left first, and then switching hands and repeating it to the right, mirroring each other as though they were miming.

Then they took four long steps around each other in a circle before switching hands once more and going four steps back around each other in the opposite direction before bowing/curtseying.

"That is when the girl stays where she is, but the boys move to the right. It probably better if we make it into a circle, that way we don't have anyone running from end to end." Aranya said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi Sensei, you have _moves_." Kankuro cackled as Kakashi held his hands up modestly.

"Ok! Form the circle! We shall start in three! Two! One! Go!" Aranya said.

As they danced and switched partners constantly, they soon began to get the hang of it, and Kakashi and Aranya joined in to it, making another pair.

Temari curtseyed to Choji and he moved off to the right. Temari found herself looking into Sasuke's charcoal black eyes. She refused to say anything, but curtseyed and held up a hand at the same time as he bowed and put his hand up to meet hers.

"Temari. I wish to say that I am sorry." Sasuke said quietly as they moved in time to the music.

"You…You're forgiven." Temari said haltingly in surprise. He continued.

"Thank you…Also…I was wondering…Does…" He stuttered, rather out of character for his usual cocky self.

"Spit it out Uchiha." Temari smirked. He scowled at her slightly.

"I was wondering whether Sakura Haruno had a date for the prom yet." He said at last. Temari nearly lost her eyebrows in her hair.

"Well have you tried asking her?"

"Well…no…"He said, his black hair moving ever so slightly as they finished the final circle.

"Then knock your ego down a little and ask her, and see what she'll answer." Temari said, lifting her head up as she came out of the curtsey. He nodded gratefully and he moved to the right.

She came face to face with Kakashi.

"Didn't see you join in here oh kind sir." Temari said mockingly as she curtseyed.

"Hmm. And I never thought I'd see a four pony-tailed wench standing before me either. But it's surprising what life throws at you." Kakashi retorted.

Temari slapped at his wrist, but he moved it away slightly with a smirk.

"You are _such _a bag of douche." She muttered.

"Nice to know that I'm not just simple 'douche'. Apparently a bag of douche is more insulting, by calling me a 'shower bag'. Gosh, I really do feel quite offended."

"Oh good."

"I wanted to say thank you by the way."

"Again? And you're welcome of course. Me being so nice."

"Indeed, quite rare, you being nice that is. But I mean it."

"Well then I mean it too, you're welcome."

"Until another dance then I presume my dearest wench?" Kakashi smirked as he bowed.

"Of course, you goodly rotten apple." Temari replied with a grin and a curtsey.

Her last dance partner was in the form of a pineapple.

"Why hello there oh troublesome woman." He said with a mischievous yet laid back wink.

"Oh indeed mysterious man who I seem to often see in my dreams." Temari said, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Being sick over here." Kankuro remarked from Shikamaru's side, causing Kakashi and Hinata to snort with laughter slightly from his other side from where they were dancing with each other .

As Kankuro circled around with Konan, Temari managed to punch Kankuro's shoulder as they passed each other.

"Dick." She said.

"Bitch." He replied quickly.

"Pansy." She shot back.

"Retard." He retorted.

They grinned at each other, knowing that it was just their traditional sibling verbal abuse war…in it's most tamed form.

The music ended and everyone bowed to their respective partners for the last time.

"Ok, I think that just about makes it to the end of the lesson unfortunately guys. So grab your stuff and hurry to your next lesson please before I set you some actual homework." Kakashi said.

Sasuke suddenly walked up to Sakura and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and upon seeing him, a guarded look crossed her face.

"Yes?" She asked him politely.

"Sakura Haruno, unless you have other arrangements, I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the Prom in four days time where I would pick you up and we would arrive together." Sasuke said, swallowing his Uchiha pride and bringing out a much nicer side to him.

Hinata's and Tenten's jaws dropped in amazement, but Sakura's nearly hit the floor.

"…Hell yes." Sakura said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, startling him.

"He is gonna have to get used to that if he takes THAT piece of bubblegum hotness to the ball." Tenten remarked.

"I'll have you know that this 'bubblegum hotness' is primed and ready for the prom." Sakura said dreamily as Sasuke went to where Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were talking animatedly.

"Easy for you to say." Tenten said with a sigh as the four of them made their way out into the corridor with Kakashi following them, wanting to get to the staffroom.

Voices were raised suddenly, making the four girls and Kakashi stop and look as Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru pushed Neji towards them roughly, hissing encouraging things at him as he hissed back other things which weren't nearly as nice.

"Uhh…Ah-em." Neji coughed nervously. The girls looked at one another and Kakashi leant against the wall in interest.

"C-C-Can I speak to Tenten pl-please?" He asked, his pupil less eyes blinking once. Tenten looked shell-shocked for a second, but the girls pushed her tom-boy form forward.

"Yeah…That's me…I'm here." She said warily, gulping slightly.

"Uh…Uh…I was…hoping you would…accept an invite of…of…" He started.

"Of?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"Ofgoingtothepromwithme." He rushed suddenly with a wince.

"Ok…Calm down…and say what you're trying to say a little more slowly." Tenten said, trying to help him out a little.

"Yeah…Ok…phew…..Um…What I meant to say was…I was hoping you would want to…go to the prom with me." Neji said, raising his head up proudly, wanting to maintain his Hyuuga dignity.

Tenten stared at him.

"Uhh…Oh…Oh my." She gasped, finally realising what was going on.

"So…Uhh…Would you?"

"Of course! We can make it an official date if you want." Tenten grinned with a cheeky wink.

Neji felt the corner of his mouth twitching up, and he automatically returned the wink. It felt…weird…but a good weird.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and headed down the corridor.

"Young love. Oh god…I really don't want to have to do this…Maybe I should get some help…" He muttered as he directed himself to the staffroom, leaving his love-sick students behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. <strong>_

_**Talk about longest chapter so far! **_

_**I shall be updating again next weekend, possibly earlier. You guys know me. ;D **_

_**And thanks SO much to **__**Toonfanatic5 for reviewing…hint hint…please do so again…**_

_**AND TO ALL YOU OTHER READERS! YOU REVIEW TOO PLEASE GUYS! I'd like a few more reviews. =( **_

_**^_^ ;D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. ;)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	34. 33

**Chapter 33.**

**The Talk.**

"You had a good day?" Temari asked nonchalantly as they sat at the table in Kakashi's kitchen for a mid-day lunch.

"…Temari. The day isn't yet over." Kakashi said, taking a bite out of the perfectly round rice ball.

"Ok, fine. Have you had a good day so FAR?" She asked, munching on her own rice ball.

"You learnt how to re-phrase a question. Wow. Perhaps you DO learn something in my lessons." Kakashi muttered, causing Temari to resist the temptation to roll her eyes. "But yes, I have had a good day so far, as you put it."

"Oh good." Temari said, tucking into her second rice ball hungrily. Kakashi watched her for a second and narrowed his eyes.

"Something tells me you're trying to soften me up." He said slowly. Temari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked innocently.

"Because you want something…" He said slowly, focusing his attention on her entirely as he too raised an eyebrow at her.

"…How do you know I want something?" Temari asked teasingly, keeping her poker face on.

"You're never normally this chatty with me." He stated.

There was a silence which settled around them and seemed to stretch on for a couple of minutes, making them stare each other out, both of them refusing to give in.

"So what do you want?" He asked finally, caving in to the inevitable. Temari drew in a long breath and he waited expectantly.

"Well…It's two things…" She said, wrinkling her nose at Pakkun as he entered the room with Biscuit, another one of the dogs she knew by name.

"Go ahead…" He said, slightly cautious now.

"You know it's the prom in four nights time…" She started hesitantly.

"Yeeees…" He nodded slowly.

"Firstly…I was wondering if it would be ok for me to meet up with girls at Hinata's before I go…'Cuz the four of us want to get ready together and-"

"I've already gone one better than you on that." Kakashi said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Temari asked, slightly surprised.

"Get the girls to bring everything they need…and I mean everything…Because I know you girls and your clothes obsessions…and they are to come here during the day. Ok? I've got a surprise for you all." He said with a knowing wink, making Temari blink spastically.

"Ok…"She said with a slight frown.

"And your second thing?" He queried, resting his elbows on the table and allowing his head to rest on his interlocked fingers.

"I was wondering…If you could…teach me…how…to...Uhh…Dance." She said, rushing the word 'Dance' at the end.

Kakashi looked at her stupidly for a second.

"How do you know that I can even dance?" He asked her.

"I…kind of saw it in one of the pictures in…Rin's…room when you...Uhh…caught me in there. And it had a little note pinned to the wall about how you took her to the Konoha Ball and how much she loved you for teaching her how to dance so well and that she was saying thank you and stuff." Temari said quickly.

"Oh." He said shortly, coughing.

There was a silence again.

"I…suppose I could." He said with a smile.

"Great! Thanks…But I warn you now…I suck." Temari said with a grin as she went to the sink with their plates and begin washing them, making his smile turn into a laughing smirk.

"Well…I shall make you _not _suck." He said as Temari dried the plates and put them away, turning towards the door. She turned suddenly and put her hands either side of the door frame, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh, and Shikamaru MIGHT be coming back afterwards." She said _V.E.R.Y. _quickly. So quickly that he nearly didn't catch it. She turned back and ran for the stairs hurriedly.

He stood up in his seat extremely quickly, and his body flickered, making him appear in front of her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Woah, woah, woah there." He said, holding his hand out to stop her. "If he's coming around, I need to have a little talk with you…Come to my study quickly." He said, turning and fleeing upstairs quickly.

Temari's face was full of confusion as she followed him upstairs and into his private study.

"Now Temari, this is very important…Ok?" Kakashi said from where he sat at his desk, keeping his face completely blank so as not to alarm her.

"Uhh…Sure. Ok." Temari said as she sat opposite him with the desk between them.

"Ok…Firstly. Stay here ok?" He said, rising from his seat and going outside.

"Pakkun? Get Bull here immediately. He is to stay in front of this door until I tell him otherwise…Don't question me. And after this, I'm going to need a few Sake shots."

"Yes sir…Can I listen in?"

"Pakkun…You will be sick. It's best if you don't. I really don't want to have to clean up your sick." Kakashi muttered to the dog.

Pakkun's eyes went as wide as saucers as he realised and he took off like a bullet.

Kakashi shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Temari…Has Shikamaru…said anything of…particular importance lately?" He asked. She frowned and shook her head after a quick second of thought. "Well…If he does…stay over…I need to make sure you know some things." He said carefully.<p>

"More rules?" Temari grinned at him. His body stayed in it's rigid position.

"Temari. I assume you know what happens when a boy gets…sexually active." Kakashi said.

Temari's smile dropped.

"What." She asked, her face completely horror-struck.

"When a boy gets sexually active and his-"

"Yeah ok, no. I know where this is going."

"-you may feel you want-"

"Kakashi."

"-to have sex with him." He finished.

There was a silence.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA HAVE THE SEX TALK WITH ME. I'VE HEARD ABOUT THIS ALREADY. PLEASE. NO."

"As you are of such a young age, it would most likely be the first time for both of you, and you would need to make sure you are protected, which means using condoms for when Shikamaru was to- Temari, please unblock your ears."

"I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD THIS. SAKURA BEAT YOU TO IT ABOUT TWO YEARS AGO."

"Yes you do, and seeing as you are of that age, you need to know these things, and since you have no parents to give you insight on it, the responsibility falls on me to guide you through this stage in life…So basically. Don't have se-"

"KAKASHI. I. AM. A. STUDENT."

"-x if you're being pressured into it, and you'll also need to make sure you're protected, and I have some spares if you need-"

"PLEASE. OH KAMI, THIS IS NOT _**HAPPENING!**_"

"-in case you feel that way inclined. If Shikamaru happens to get-"

"SSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPP!"

"…Just making sure here but…You're not ever thinking of going lesbi-"

"NO." Temari screeched. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP."

"Hey, language." He reprimanded her.

"Then don't do this to me you white haired mutt!"

"I know from experience that-"

"Oh Jesus Christ, you've had experience. Ok STOP THERE. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. THE ANSWER IS NO."

"Temari-"

"Ok. You're making me say this. I AM STILL A VIRGIN AND SHIKAMARU AND I DO NOT INTEND TO HAVE SEX, THEREFORE I DO NOT NEED THIS TALK. OK?"

"…"

"…"

"…Good. Get gone with you then."

"Thank you!" Temari huffed in one big exhale, running towards the door. Kakashi stood up suddenly.

"OH! BULL, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Kakashi yelled in the door's direction.

There was the sound of hastened shuffling outside of the door, and seconds afterwards Temari threw the door outwards so hard that it hit the wall, bounced back on it's hinges, and slammed back in Kakashi's face as he went to go out the door.

"…If I open this and the door breaks, I'm going to flat-line her, revive her, flat-line her, revive her again, murder her, revive her, and make her clean up the mess of both her blood, AND the door." Kakashi muttered darkly to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews I've had so far guys!<strong>_

_**But I really need some more, because I don't know if that many people are actually reading it, so I REALLY need some reviews from ALL of you…**_

_**Pretty please….**_

_**Kaitaru.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	35. 34

_**RED CHOPSTICKS! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Course I 'memba you! =D**_

_**An overprotective dad is possibly what she needs, but there is one more moment of humiliation for Kakashi coming up…**_

_**Thanks also to Toonfanatic5! Your comment had me and my friend (who was reading over my shoulder) in absolute hysterics! XD But you shall have to wait and see of course…;D **_

_**Now then. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34.<strong>

**Humiliation.**

Temari set the hanger on the edge of the top of her wardrobe and gazed at the beautiful red dress longingly. It wasn't a kimono, as the Perilous Four had decided to go all out for the prom.

They had each gone and bought beautiful full length dresses.

Well, it wasn't JUST the Perilous Four…

As it had happened, before Temari could announce to her friends that they were to go to the Hatake Mansion to get ready for the prom, Kakashi had butted in, suggesting to all of the girls of the class to come. There was quite a bit of talk about that, and a lot of laughter when Naruto had called out 'Pimp!' to Kakashi, earning him a glare and a roll of the eyes.

Konan, Ayumi, Hanna and Hanabi, the older girls of the form, had all shrugged and agreed to go together.

Ino and Karin obliged…Warily.

But that had been three days ago.

The Prom.

Was.

TODAY!

It was already one o'clock in the afternoon, and Temari was already working herself up until she was dizzy with excitement. Every so often she would grin at thin air and fix her mentally frizzed up four pony-tails, or re-tie the ribbon around her waist.

However, as she was day dreaming at this particular moment in time, the door to her room opened, making her jump and turn around.

Kakashi stood in the doorway with a smile on his masked face.

"Why are you in my room?" She demanded questioningly.

"I seem to remember you wanting a lesson in dancing." He reminded her with a smirk. Temari stared at him in shock for a few seconds, and then smiled nervously.

"Err, haha…Oh yeah…" She said, rubbing her shoulder.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and took her by the arm, leading her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Now? Really?" She asked. Kakashi glanced at her.

"Well, when are you thinking of doing it? Seeing as you only have three hours left before everyone arrives and you all have to get ready for your pieces of _man-flesh_." He joked, eye-smiling at her and making her shrug.

They turned at the bottom of the stairs, and there was a sudden bang which echoed throughout the whole mansion. Temari started in shock.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh nothing. Just the dogs…doing something…or other. I swear to god, if they've broken anything in that damn room…" He said, light heartedly at first but letting it turn into a mutter.

"Uhh…"

"Oh of course…Damn." Kakashi suddenly mumbled to himself.

"What's 'damn'?" Temari asked, slightly baffled by everything.

"The dogs are in the space we need to use, so…" He trailed off, looking at the empty space around them.

"So we're not doing it then?" She asked, a little too hopefully.

"So we're going to have to practice your dancing here Kura-Taka." He announced.

"In the foyer?" Temari asked incredulously, gesturing around her.

"Well, it IS big enough. Even for an ass as fat as yours." He smiled innocently. Temari swatted him on his upper arm, taking note of the huge biceps which pretty much rippled beneath his skin. (Drool now Kakashi fan-girls ;D)

"Ha-ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

"Well then. We may as well start now." He said, holding out his hand.

Temari looked around, even though there were no other people around to watch them anyway, and she gave herself up to the inevitable and took his hand with a faint smile.

He made her stand still before asking her to curtsey. Nervously, she did so. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"No, no, no, no, no." He said, flicking his white hair out of his eyes and pushing it upright into its usual position. "We can't have that. You have to keep your back straight when you curtsey. None of that bending at the waist. That would make it more of a bow-curtsey otherwise. Try again, and keep your back straight." He said, stretching out his own spine as an example.

Temari straightened up slightly and tried again, but once again he found it to be wrong.

He moved behind her and placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other on the upper part of her back, in between her shoulders, yet slightly further down.

"Ok, push against my hands but keep your back straight." He ordered her. Rolling her eyes slightly, she did so, exerting pressure at the same time as he did.

Every time her back bent, even slightly, he push against it harder, making her have to push back.

"Ok, now curtsey at the same time as we're doing this." He instructed with a small nod, which she couldn't see.

With a mental sigh, she let her knees bend slightly, but not low enough that they extended the length of her feet. After a few seconds, she felt Kakashi's hands remove themselves from her back, and he re-appeared in front of her with a smile.

She stayed there in that position for a few seconds until she felt comfortable with it, and then stood back up to her full height.

Which was still shorter that Kakashi, whichever way you slice it.

For the next two hours, he lectured her on her posture and how she danced when they danced to the waltz.

"One two three, no, no, no, there's no four ok Kura-Taka? It's one two THREE…Ok? No four." He commented as they went around once more, one hand on each other's waist and shoulder.

Temari rolled her eyes, which he mirrored in response.

"You know, I'm starting to get the hang of this I think." Temari remarked after a few minutes of them just turning step by step, in the middle of the foyer.

That was when she lost her footing and stumbled forward, sending them both hurtling to the floor.

They crashed to the floor and Kakashi groaned from beneath her. They stared at each other, and then they realised that they were in a VERY inappropriate position, what with her being on top and all and both of them sprawled out on the floor.

With a deep blush, Temari rolled away from him and standing up, brushing herself down before extending a hand to him to help him up.

"So what was that you were saying about 'getting the hang of it'?" He asked with a chuckle, wincing slightly as she nudged him in his now bruised ribs.

"Ok, ok. Perhaps not yet then." Temari muttered with an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright, let's go again. You don't want to be shown up now do you?" He said, smiling beneath his mysterious mask.

"Shut up old man."

"Grumpy Teenager."

"Senile old git."

"Hey, who you calling senile? Four-tails."

"Four-tails?"

"Yeah, four _pony_-tailed freaky girl."

"You're calling ME freaky?"

"Yes, why yes I am-YOWCH!"

"Sorry. My footing isn't brilliant yet, I slipped."

"Suuure you did."

* * *

><p>By the time it was four o'clock, Temari was knackered. When she had asked Kakashi to help her with her dancing, she hadn't realised that he was going to put her through bodily torture.<p>

Well that was what it was in her opinion.

She ached everywhere, and she felt like she couldn't move from where she was sprawled out on her bed.

She closed her eyes momentarily and drank in the coolness of the bed sheets. Thankful of the peace that now surrounded her.

"Kura-Taka?" Kakashi called out to her from down the stairs. She groaned at the peace which was now broken.

"Yeah?" She called back tiredly.

"You can start to move all of your things into the temporary changing room now if you want."

Temari sat up abruptly, and then groaned at the sudden head rush that she got. She crowed with delight mentally.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Because this meant there would be at least ten to fifteen before everyone would start to come over.

She grinned and hugged herself, grabbing her kimono and the small bag of all of her make up and hair styling gear which she had brought back from her own house where her Gaara had given her a warm welcome, seeing as Kankuro had been at Naruto's.

That was a couple of days back though.

At the hour of four thirty, Kakashi opened the door to reveal the remainder of the Perilous Four as the doorbell rang. He was slightly out of breath from yelling out different orders to all of his Nin-ken.

"Tch. Trouble." He said, rolling his eyes…Which got rather wide at the size of the bulging bags that they were carrying.

"What the-Good grief. Anyone would think you were staying over for a week." He said, moving aside to let them through.

"Well now, now you say that Sensei…" Tenten grinned deviously.

Kakashi held up his hand to stall any further attempts at futile persuasion.

"Don't even go there. Two days, and Temari is returned to her own home. So _no_."

"Go through to-"

A very high pitched excited squeal made him have to check his ears still worked as Temari came flying across the foyer and hurled herself at her friends, who were equally excited and joined her in the squealing.

"OH MY GOD! ENOUGH! GO AND…I DON'T KNOW. GET ON WITH YOUR GIRL STUFF." Kakashi yelled with a laugh as he held up his hands as if surrendering himself to the gods for mercy.

"Oh wouldn't YOU like to know…" Sakura winked seductively.

"Tcha. The nerve of you lot. Go. Now." He said indignantly.

"S'not all of us you know!" Hinata said indignantly.

"Oh yes it is Ms. Hyuuga. Just…Just…Just go." He said, flapping his hand at them.

The three of them didn't have time to argue, as Temari was all but hauling them towards the new, temporary, 'dressing room' of the house.

They gasped as they entered what could only be described as a 'top-notch' huge version of a theatre's backstage dressing room. A very _posh _dressing room to boot.

The room was cream and gold lined, and had ten small to medium sized mirrors on the walls, three mirrors to three walls, with the two remaining mirrors on the remaining patch of wall space.

Chairs, cushioned and soft had been placed in front of the mirrors, and there was a medium sized desk in the middle of the room which was to hold all of their make up and 'hair conundrums' as Kakashi refered to them as.

There was also a bar which had been suspended from the ceiling, with more than enough hangers hanging from it which were currently swinging in the draft from the open door.

Which heralded the Perilous Four…who had open, unhinged jaws of astonishment.

"Well…This was never a part of the house before." Temari said to them from the corner of her mouth and not taking her eyes off of the luxurious room, making Tenten give one of her explosive snorts of laughter.

"Welcome to Narnia." Hinata giggled, gingerly stepping inside the room.

"Yeah sure, a girl's version of Narnia." Sakura grinned as she, Temari and Tenten followed her in.

"Oops, guess I don't belong in here then, seeing as I'm the tomboy." Tenten said, making them all laugh as she pretended to turn around and leave.

Suddenly the doorbell was heard to be rung four times, meaning that four other girls had arrived.

They all stopped for a second and looked at each other, the same thought in their minds.

"BAGSY THAT SPACE."

"THIS ONE'S MINE.

"CLAIMED."

"SHOTGUN!"

* * *

><p>Ino and Karin entered the 'dressing room' and seated themselves upon the two remaining seats which were situated next to each other.<p>

They were the last two girls, as Konan, Ayumi, Hanna and Hanabi had all arrived together only ten minutes before.

The girls all greeted each other with smiles and squeals of barely contained excitement. For around five minutes they laughed and joked and talked about the big moment which was only two hours away

Suddenly Kakashi opened the door and peered in.

Immediately the girls started to yell at him.

"Hey, get out!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah this is a girl zone!" Hinata added.

"No guys allowed!" Ino called out with a non-catty smirk.

"NO HEMAPHRODITES EITHER." Tenten yelled to him, causing a few laughs among them.

"Are we even sure he's a guy?" Hanabi questioned, looking around the room with her pixie-like smile. She looked like an older version of Hinata, but without Hinata's natural beauty.

"Well he's got a good ass." Konan nodded, making Kakashi squint at her in good natured disbelief as there was a smatter of laughter.

"I don't think he could qualify in the beauty department to be a girl."

"I'll have you know that I was the number one beauty queen." Kakashi said, flicking his tufted grey hair to the side and winking, making the girls cheer and laugh at him as he winked at them.

"But I guess if you don't want me in here, then I guess that means you wont want these cookies or hot chocolates that I had prepared for you…" He said, bringing his hands out to display two trays of carefully balanced hot chocolate mugs and a two platefuls of choc chip cookies.

Cries of protest went up and he chuckled, walking forwards into the room and setting it on the table after having cleared a suitable space for it.

"Awww Kakashi Sensei! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!" Sakura smiled happily, reaching for a cookie.

"Yeah! We love you Kakashi Sensei!" Hanna grinned.

"Love you! Need you! Want a piece of that ass!" Konan winked as she took a cookie from the stacked plate, making them all laugh hysterically at the scandalized look on Kakashi's face.

"I don't love you, I love your cookies." Temari stated, taking an affirmative bite from the cookie.

"Then I hope you choke." He eye-smiled.

Temari then actually proceeded to choke on it in her laughter at Tenten's explosive snort. The girls laughed again as he cuffed her around the back of the head, abruptly stopping her choking as he stood in the doorway and leant against the frame of it with his arms folded over his chest.

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies." Karin said happily, removing her glasses and setting them on the table.

"And milk." Ayumi said with a smile.

"Hot milk." Konan smirked.

"Hot CHOCOLATE milk." Hinata added as she licked the froth tache from her upper lip happily.

"Indeed." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes.

With a sigh, he heaved himself off of the doorframe and reached for the handle.

"Ok. I'll leave you girls to it. No flashing out of the window, no streaking throughout the house, and-"

"You wish you pervert." Temari said, raising her eyebrow.

"Tch. Hell no. I'd want to see something decent you know Temari." He chuckled humorously, shutting the door before she could reply.

* * *

><p>Kakashi came back half an hour later, realising he'd left his keys on the cookies tray, and unthinkingly, he opened the door wide.<p>

Screams went up and the girls scrambled to cover themselves.

Kakashi panicked and shut his eyes tightly, dashing forwards into the room amidst the pandemonium.

"I'M NOT LOOKING. I JUST NEED MY KEYS. I'LL BE OUT OF HERE IN A SECOND. OH MY GOD. OK. I'VE GOT THEM. I'M GOING. I'M GOING." He yelled, snatching up his keys before turning tail and speeding it out of the door and slamming it, waiting until the screams had subsided.

"Oh. My. God." He breathed, his cheeks burning a bright red beneath the navy blue mask which concealed his face.

"The girl was right. You are a pervert." Pakkun sniggered as he watched his Master, but he booked it down the corridor as Kakashi ran after him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe, hope this was a good chapter. Ending sucked slightly, but hey. XD<strong>_

_**REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! =D**_

_**Next chapter coming soon, as school finishes tomorrow, so expect an update at the earliest of Saturday, Friday if you're lucky. ;D**_

_**Que je t'aime mes amis! =D**_

_**Kaitaru,**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	36. 35

_**Thanks to you reviewers, such as Red ChopSticks and uchiha321! =D**_

_**Red ChopSticks, your first review especially made me smile. ^_^**_

_**I managed to get in a number. But I had some help from a few friends. xD Girls, by the way, this is a prom. It's focused on the girls, their hair, their dresses, and A LOT of FLUFF. **_

_**Guys…Prepare yourselves. XD**_

_**It's getting close…And for the record, they're eighteen. XD LAWL. **_

_**But yeah…ON WE GO!**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35.<strong>

**Happy Endings Are A Stone Throw Away.**

"Oh my god this hairspray stings my eyes-"

"It's time! It's time! It's time!"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick with excitement!"

"I know what you mean Konan, but please don't be…"

"Careful with that makeup brush on the edge of the table, you don't want it catching your dress. It's too pretty for that."

"I know, I know. Excuse me Karin, can I get past please?"

"Huh? Oh sure, sorry."

"OK! ARE WE ALL RRRRRREADY?" Temari called out with a devilish smirk.

"WEEEEEEEE'RE READY!" Came the delighted, laughter mixed response which must have echoed through the walls as they all gathered near the front of the huge dressing room.

"Good thing we don't have to go far…I couldn't imagine walking to KHH in these heels." Hanabi said thankfully.

"Eh? Where is it being held then?" Hinata asked her older sister. (A/N: I know that Hanabi is actually younger than Hinata originally, but in this, I'm making her older. So SUSHI!)

"Why here of course! The Hatake Mansion. Talk about a dream! This place is huge, is it not Kura-Taka?" Hanabi said with a smile, her long brown hair had been straightened and was splayed out over the light blue straps of her full length dress which sat upon her shoulders.

"Say what?" Temari gaped, turning around to face the four older girls.

"Saaaay whuuuuuuuut? Hah, didn't you know that Kura-Taka?" Hanna Inuzuka asked with a laugh, her short boyish hair finely cropped so that it was longer on one side, giving her a more feminine yet boy like look, her brown and full length dress tied at the middle with a cream ribbon.

"Well…No…But…Whatever! Lets go! As someone said to me earlier, we have hunks of man-flesh waiting out there for us at the door." Temari said, wringing her hand excitedly.

"Let's roll." Tenten said in the sexiest voice she could muster, touching her hair which was in it's two usual buns, but with a slight side too.

As one all of the girls walked forward towards the door.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Tenten sniggered to Sakura, who was holding her chin up high and fighting a smile at her friends comment.

"Wait wait wait…Who's going to knock?" Came Ino's whisper.

"Not me."

"Hell no."

"Are you kidding me? No."

"I'm too scared to knock."

Ayumi looked around at them all and sighed, raising her hand to the door. She paused, and all of the girls held their breath, caught between the urge to breathe, or laugh as they sorted themselves out and put on huge smiles.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

There was the clearing of a throat outside and the clicking of footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Who is wanting access for what lies beyond this door?" Came the voice of Asuma Sarutobi.

They had all been told that they would have to undergo a little opening welcome so that they would be allowed in to pair up with their dance partners.

From there, a couples names would be drawn from a hat to lead the first and last dances. It was all very exciting and old fashioned, but that was what made it fun.

The girls all giggled excitedly and pushed Temari forward as their spokes person.

"Girls from afar have come in style, to sing and dance and stay awhile." She answered, hoping that it would sound ok. There was no set script, they had to come up with it on the spot. But from the nods around her, she was ok so far.

"Girls like you run wild and stray, and we have men who could fall prey." Asuma's booming tone sounded back through the door.

"Then let them, and open the door, we are but few of the many who have come before." Sakura cried, intercepting Temari before she could say anything. Temari grinned at her, and Sakura grinned back as she flicked her shoulder length hair back slightly.

"Be you fair and strong of heart? If not then from here depart." Asuma continued to ask.

"We be this and this. But heaven would not have us, and hell was too afraid we would take over." Temari replied. The girls all flapped their hands at her warningly, and she started to talk again. "Thus we have come to dance, to show our spirit and to continue our lives henceforth."

Nothing else was said, and there was a silence.

The door abruptly started to open, to reveal the Mansion at it's finest, the foyer in complete splendour and the chandelier which hung from the ceiling lighting up the stairs.

A long red carpet was set along the floor which ran to a part of the house that Temari had not seen fit to prowl in the month and a week that she had been held captive there.

"Girls, as I call you out, you may step forward to where your partners are on the carpet in front of Aranya and Gaara." Asuma beamed, dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, for once minus his cigarette. He turned and cleared his throat.

"Karin."

Karin went and stood over beside Sai, looking rather sweet in her hot pink dress which was flowing beautifully around her ankles. Sai smiled at her and she tentatively returned it.

"Ayumi."

Ayumi went and stood beside Lee who was ecstatic at the fact that she was wearing a beautiful light green dress, whispering to her about how beautifully 'youthful' she looked, making her smile slightly.

"Konan."

Kankuro had been rather shocked when Konan had first batted her eyelids at him when the prom was mentioned, but he had understood enough to know what she was getting at.

And they suited each other perfectly, as was shown when he grinned cockily at her when she stood next to him which she returned.

Even though Konan DID actually have a boyfriend by the name of Pein…who had transferred to a different high school with his (badass) friends.

"Tenten."

Biting her lip, she walked as Sakura had taught her to for the occasion (without falling over), and stopped beside Neji Hyuuga who was standing there, his mouth flapping like a fish. Tenten attempted a smile, and Neji felt the corner his lips lifting slightly to return the smile.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata had no problems. She moved with complete grace, and every pair of eyes followed her as she literally floated over to stand beside Naruto Uzumaki, her light purple dress which had a white lily sewn to the right of the dress on her hip flowing behind her like a train.

She purposefully tilted her head towards Naruto who grinned and complied by quickly swooping down and pecking her lightly on the lips, making her smile softly as her long, loose violet hair was swept over her shoulder.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura took a deep breath and lifted her chin up high, walking from the shadows of the doorframe into the light which was thrown down from the chandelier, making her long full length black dress show her tremendous figure off excellently.

She approached Sasuke and she came to a standstill beside him. He gaped at her.

"What?" She asked him. "Do I look ok?"

"Ok…?…Sakura Haruno…You look…Stunning." The Uchiha gasped out quietly, making Sakura do a small double take. But secretly, she had never felt happier in her life due to that comment.

"Hanabi Hyuuga."

Hanabi calmly walked forward and stood beside Kiba, who had trouble keeping his eyes off her gorgeous figure, which was draped in a light blue dress that had quite a low cutting neckline, as she came towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and she gently swatted him on the arm mockingly.

His lips pulled into a pout, and he drew out a rose, kissed it, and held it out to her as he dipped his head. She took it with an inaudible gasp and kissed it before slipping it into her hair. Kiba smiled and winked at her cheekily.

"Hanna Inuzuka."

The only other tomboy of the class walked forward and halted herself beside Shino Aburame, who even in such an event as a prom, had still refused to remove his glasses.

But to Hanna, that just made him even sexier as she pecked him lightly on the cheek, grinning as a slow blush started to creep across his cheeks.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino brushed aside an imaginary piece of stray hair from her face as she smiled and walked like a princess to stand over beside Choji. The Akimichi smiled happily and to most peoples surprise, Ino smiled back warmly.

Quickly, as though he had a risk of getting burned (which was always possible), Choji leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

But to his surprise and pleasure, Ino just reached down and took his hand with a smile.

"Temari Sabaku."

Temari swallowed nervously and straightened her back. As the last one, she walked out into the foyer, hearing the door to the dressing room being closed behind her, and she walked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, and all those who had not yet seen her, stood transfixed with wonder.

She had on a blood red dress which was gather ever-so-slightly on the left. It had thin straps which were perfectly positioned on her slender shoulders, letting the dress cling slightly to her toned figure.

Her hair had been let loose from it usual four ponytails, and it instead travelled in soft curly waves down her back which were kept in place by a LOT of hairspray, unknown to the boys who were struck senseless by her beauty.

She stopped beside Shikamaru who bowed to her, taking her hand and kissed it gently before straightening up.

"You may proceed." Asuma said, seeing that everything was now in place.

The couples, led by Gaara and Aranya Fenikkusu, who had come specially for the occasion and was dressed in a deep purple full length strapless dress which flowed beautifully around her like a flamenco dress, walked down the red carpet and through a set of double doors into what seemed like a huge great ballroom.

All of the couples gathered and formed a huge circle, waiting.

"Tsunade, please randomly select the name of one of these couples from this here hat." Asuma said to the blonde woman who was wearing a full length dress in the colour of a deep forest green which brought out her eyes beautifully as Asuma offered her a black top hat filled with slips of paper.

Tsunade reached in and delicately selected a piece of paper.

"Got one." She said, handing it over to Asuma. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

"Neji Hyuuga and Tenten (A/N: whomustnotbe'last'named .)" Asuma announced. "You shall be the couple to lead the first dance, in the Sleeping Beauty Waltz."

Neji glanced at Tenten's panicked face and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Are you up to this Tenten?" He asked her quietly.

"…I'm scared, I don't like dancing alone in front of people…Especially in a dance that I don't know very well." She stammered, looking around at the expectant faces of her friends and classmates.

"You will not be dancing alone, I shall be with you. I am also well versed in the dance of the waltz, as is my cousin, Hinata. I believe they are waiting…Join me." He said comfortingly, walking forwards slightly in his black suit which had a plain black tie, like all of the other guys (except for Naruto who had an orange tie) and holding out a hand to her.

Tenten took a deep breath and placed her hand in his, as though putting her life in his hands along with her heart.

"Master Shiranui. Music please." Asuma said as they moved to the centre of the circle.

* * *

><p>The music started up, and Neji bowed to Tenten as she curtseyed in response. Then it went quiet, as they waited for the music to properly begin.<p>

(A/N: If you want the music, it's here: http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-sU4mgkGtrs&feature=related and it's beautiful.)

A lilting melody came up, and Hinata started to sway in Naruto's arms as she watched her friend being slowly whirled around the dance floor. Once, Twice, Three times Tenten moved her feet accordingly with Neji.

One hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, Neji had made sure she had mirrored his position. And as the music lilted through each exotically beautiful bar of notes, Neji adjusted the speed of the dance according to the tempo of the music.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear, the music starting to climax slightly at a part of the chorus.

She nodded in response and her hands flew to his shoulders as he firmly grasped her waist. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped.

Neji lifted her high into the air and swiftly spun her around in a one hundred and eighty degree turn before setting her gently on the floor on the other side and quickly kissing her on the lips as muted praise. Tenten widened her eyes as they did another few steps of the waltz, before summoning her courage and kissing him again, making it slightly longer than the first one.

"Yours or mine?" She asked with a wink as they turned around once more.

He chuckled deeply, his voice sounding just TOO sexy for Tenten right then as he lifted her into another jump and winking back.

"You choose." He replied.

This raised a few whistles and cheers from the onlookers who watched with delighted eyes.

More twists, turns and lifted followed as the music started to climax dramatically.

The music started to end and Tenten found her self being slid to the floor with his arm wrapped around her waist and grasping her hand as they ended in this final position.

A huge round of applause with mixed cheers from both teachers and students was heard, and that was when the teenager music kicked in.

Rock and Pop.

* * *

><p>They'd all been dancing for at least an hour and a half, when suddenly Sasuke held up his hand for silence and yelled out for everyone to clear a space.<p>

"Genma Sensei…Track seventeen please." He said, smirking cockily as he snapped his legs together in a starting position and handed Sakura a black and red lacy fan.

"I think you should know what to do with this…Seeing as you practice in your living room often enough." He said, his smirk getting cockier by the minute.

"Stalker." She gasped, tucking the fan safely in between her cleavage

"You like it." He said with a crafty wink, tossing head back so as to remove a piece of his ebony black hair from his face. Sakura glared at him in mock anger as the music started up.

It had a Spanish…tango twist to it…and Sakura realised that it was one that she and her mother used to regularly practice to. (A/N: Here you go…This is KIND of the music: http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7FDXPYE0nVw)

They faced each other and suddenly Sakura spun around three times on the spot and flung her arms gracefully down to meet the floor before straightening back up and stretching an arm out gracefully towards him.

He took her hand and pulled her gently, letting her spin in towards him and they joined their hands as their arms crossed in front of Sakura. They swayed opposite ways for a second before Sakura suddenly did the splits, with him still holding onto her hands.

She turned and rolled onto her knees before backing up to stand back up again on her feet. She pointed at Sasuke with one arm before spinning around twice as Sasuke walked up to her, both of her arms held above her head gracefully as her hands twirled in the opposite directions from each other in a very Spanish way.

She held her arms out lengthways, stretching them slightly, and Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist and swayed her slightly before she spun out, flinging off his hand and pulling out the fan, snapping it open at him with one hand and swinging the hem of her dress with the other.

He ran at her, stopping inches before her and she snapped her head to the left as he did to the right. Sakura then swirled her fan at him, her wrists a blur as she transferred the fan from one hand to the other, before she grabbed his tie with her free hand, pulling him towards her.

Sasuke craftily leant that little bit more forwards and kissed her sweetly, yet with a hint of spice in it, before grasping her waist and lifting her bodily and laying her back out along her shoulders, gracefully spinning her as she splayed the fan out with one hand, and bring her other arm to snap up against her chest but pointing in the same direction.

He put her down, but she accidentally slid on the floor.

The onlookers held their breaths.

Sasuke kept a firm grip on her wrist, and slid her quickly through his legs and then turning to pull her up again as the music started to climax.

Sakura quickly hitched her leg up against Sasuke's hip as she leant on him at an angle and looked up to him as he looked down at her pointedly, one eyebrow raised questioningly as the music ended.

"WHHIICCCHHHAAA!" Kankuro yelled out.

* * *

><p>"That was most youthful! Was it not Gai Sensei?" Lee cried, fire in his eyes as he clenched a fist passionately.<p>

"Yes! The fire of youth burns brightly within you both as it shows through your youthful dancing!" Gai agreed, in nearly the same state as he cried 'tears of youth.'

"I think that's too much 'youth' than I can handle in one night…" Sakura muttered as she unwrapped her body from around Sasuke.

"Aa." He agreed, smirking as he twisted around and cupped her face. He lightly kissed her lips, biting her lip to make her gasp so that he could gain deeper access.

Sakura sighed inwardly as it ended, leaving her wanting more.

They stayed in the middle for a second as another waltz music started up, and Shikamaru lead Temari onto the floor, as did Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata were naturals, and they circled each other passionately, kissing at least once after every lift. They did every lift possible, and soon they had a small crowd gathering to watch them.

It would have made Tenten quite sick if she'd been watching, but she had been talking to Neji, Gaara and Aranya, who had all been smiling and chatting away about Sakura's flamenco past and tales of past dancing.

Although, Gaara DID look slightly lost.

Shikamaru smiled at Temari as they danced, swaying and turning gently.

"You know, I've never really seen you as a dancer. It's slightly odd. Even seeing you feminine creeps me out." He said as the twirled around with everyone else.

"And with your hairstyle, it makes me wonder if you're a guy at all." She replied with a smirk.

"Now that's just harsh." He said with a smile, nodding to Asuma as he danced with his own partner, Kurenai.

"You started it." She reminded him.

"Aa, mendoukusai." Shikamaru agreed. There was a silence between the two of them, and he was grateful of the waltz music which covered it up, if only slightly.

"So." She said after a while.

"So." He humoured her.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about something important." She stated, her long, blonde, curled hair rippling down her back as he held her at the waist, the crimson dress rippling around her beautifully slender figure, making her seem like a fallen goddess.

"Oh very…I'm sorry beautiful, but could you excuse me for a minute or two?" He said distractedly. Temari blinked in surprise.

"Uh…Sure. I guess so." She nodded, slightly disappointed that she didn't get to dance with her partner for at least one whole dance properly, and it was already nearly nine thirty.

Shikamaru disappeared into the crowd, and she suddenly felt someone else come up behind her and take her shoulder and waist.

"Well hello there, young beautiful woman." A deep, sexy voice said from behind her as she turned to mirror the movement. (Drool now Kakashi fan girls….again.)

Kakashi stood before her, and he had never looked…well…sexier…in Temari's opinion.

"…S-S-Sensei." She stammered as they started to dance in time with the music. "Are you my replacement?" She asked him.

"Whilst your beloved is gone, yes. I offered to look after you until he returns." He said with a smile, his black suit making him look very smart, concealing any trace of the manly muscles which he kept hidden so as to keep any of his…fan girls ( ='[ )…at bay.

"I see…"

"You know, I think you look gorgeous tonight. And Shikamaru is a very lucky man." Kakashi complimented her, his grey hair swaying slightly as they danced.

"Hmm…You're getting at something. You wouldn't normally just randomly compliment me…even if it is true for tonight." She stated suspiciously. "So spit it out…"

"Well…I guess you have to let beautiful things go sometimes." He said with an eye-smile, his Hitate still covering his Sharingan eye.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked in a slight panic.

"I mean…I have to let you go as of tomorrow. You must return to your own home, having served your punishment. And I wouldn't be allowed to have you here when you leave school in two days anyway." He explained, his eyes full of kindness as Temari started to grasp what he meant.

"You…You're letting me go?" She asked incredulously, wondering if he was pulling a joke on her. "I mean…I broke Ino's nose…And you punched me in the face and gave me a black eye…and sacrificed me to hell with Gai and Lee's Gym lessons…where I broke her nose…" She reminded him.

"You make it sound as though you want to stay." He chuckled deeply.

"No! No! Not at all…It'd be great to go back home…I mean…Someone needs to look after those damned idiot brothers of mine…Not that Gaara's an idiot…Oh Kami. Don't tell him I called him an idiot." She protested in a panicked tone.

"Of course I won't." He promised. "But for now, I think you best be ready." He said, abruptly stopping in the middle of the dance floor, watching as everyone circled around them.

Suddenly the lights went out, and a spotlight hit Temari…who now stood alone…in the middle of the ballroom…and the centre of attention.

"Temari Sabaku. There is a man here, who claims he loves you. In front of everyone here, he has a gift for you, and he is hoping that you will accept it." Guy Maito said into the microphone from the music corner behind the DJ's podium…or rather…DJ desk.

Shikamaru smiled as he strode to stand next to her in the light. She stared at him in astonishment.

"I think I've loved you since I first met you Temari. But I want to prove to you here and now how much you mean to me, and how much you will ever mean to me…And we're eighteen now…So…Here goes." He said, smiling as a slow blush started to creep across his cheeks.

Shikamaru Nara hitched up his ebony black trousers and sank down onto one knee, clasping something in one hand.

"I never want to lose you…And I fear that if we were to part ways, over time we would eventually forget each other. Would you, Temari Sabaku, love me forever as I promise I always would…and would you do me the honour…of being my wife." He asked, watching as tears started to creep in from the corners of her eyes as he opened a small black box to reveal a small silver ring, with a diamond sat perfectly at it's centre, flanked by two small emeralds either side of it for the Nara clan.

She pressed a hand to her mouth as she started to cry…with happiness.

"Sh-Sh-Shikamaru N-N-Nara…I would love you for forever and a day…And…Oh hell. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!" She cried, throwing herself at him as he stood up, his face filled with complete and utter joy.

Applause and cheers filled the room and the lights turned back on.

The other three of the perilous four were all in tears along with their soul sister as she cried her eyes out on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I do believe…That you now no longer need to be under my supervision at all." Kakashi commented as he was among the first to come up and congratulate them.

"A-A-Actually…I do still need you." Temari gasped out. She looked up at Shikamaru as though for permission, and he nodded at her with a gentle smile.

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I don't have…a…a…father…I need someone to walk me down the aisle…Because I don't trust Gaara or Kankuro…They'd probably faint." She gasped out, letting Shikamaru clear her face of her tears with a tissue which Hinata gave to him, needing one herself.

Kakashi stood there with an astounded look on his face, shocked to the core as he raised his eyebrow.

"I…I would be honoured." He replied, bowing his head to them both.

"Th-Thank you." She replied.

Suddenly Temari whirled around to face Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, who were either in, or close to tears.

"You guys aren't…aren't getting out of this either." She said, after having cleared her throat.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Sakura asked, accepting her third tissue from Hinata.

"Bridesmaids." Temari said shortly.

The three of them pretty much screamed and threw themselves at her.

As quickly as they'd done so, they immediately back off.

"Make up, make up, make up." The four of them chanted simultaneously, hands held up in a defensive position.

They looked at each other before laughing, wiping their eyes as some more pop music started up again, getting the prom back in motion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's late, but I just randomly had this idea at the end, and I was like…Hell yes. So mwa hahaha!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT.**_

_**Be warned, the next chapter…will be the last. ;D **_

_**So review in for both…this one for now…and the next one for when I upload it! (Either tomorrow or Sunday) ^_^**_

_**I wanted to find pictures of them all…So…Here are some pictures. (Temari's one is BURNIN' by the way…xD)**_

http(colon)/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&q=Tenten/d24tiuu

^Tenten. (Please Imagine full length). ;D

http(colon)/browse(dot)deviant art(dot)com/?q=TemariDress&order=9&offset=24/d1upjb7 

^Temari (mit Shikamaru)

http(colon)/s641(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/uu136/douwaxyomi/Decorated%20images/?action=view¤t=naruto_girls_little_black_dress(dot)jpg&newest=1

^Sakura.

http(colon)(dot)net/fs70/f/2010/159/4/e/Hinata_in_a_Dress_by_r0se_designs(dot)jpg

^Hinata. (Please Imagine it full length.) ;D

http(colon)/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&q=Ino+prom/d3ini1z

^Ino.

_**Reviews Please!**_

_**Kaitaru**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	37. 36

_**I say nothing but read on…;D KSVH. XxxXxxX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36.<strong>

**Reversal.**

Temari waved the last person out of the Hatake Mansion, thoroughly worn out, and she turned her attention to the stairs.

By the time she'd reached her bed, she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes any longer. Yet she had to. She had to get ready for bed yet.

Temari took hold of her hair and brought it forwards so that it hung in front of her left shoulder, before trying to reach the zip at the back of her dress.

"Ohhhhhh. Come on." She muttered, trying to reach it.

"That's kind of futile you know."

Temari looked over her shoulder in surprise to see Shikamaru standing by her bed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me, you came in through the window." She smiled at him.

"I did, actually." He smiled back. "Want some help there?" He asked, moving forwards so as to stand behind her.

"Huh? Oh sure, thanks." She said thankfully, moving her hair out of the way and turning her back to him, waiting patiently as he undid the zip for her.

She turned back around once she'd finished.

"Ok, turn around." She ordered him. He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes at her and complying, turning around so that he couldn't see her at all.

Temari hastily undressed and hung her dress on a hanger which she carefully put back into her tall oak wardrobe. After having done so, she walked over to her bed and changed into her night wear of black pyjama top and bottoms. The top having a heart with a lock on it and a jumble of fancy looking keys next to it reading; 'The key to my heart'.

She went to turn around again to tell Shikamaru he could look again, but to her surprise, she found she couldn't.

"Shikamaru…Uhh…I can't seem to-"

"Move?" He finished for her, letting her turn around so that they could both see each other. "I know." He said, with a lazy yet triumphant grin.

Shikamaru walked closer and closer to her, making her take steps backwards until she hit the bed and fell on top of it, making her unable to go anywhere as he still came closer to her.

Then he let go of his Shadow Possession Jutsu, enabling her to move freely. Not that she moved of course.

"You seem really quite…Tense." The Nara heir said, his grin turning slightly wicked as she held her breath unconsciously. "Perhaps we should loosen that up." He said. Temari's eyes widened.

Suddenly his hands shot forwards and started to tickle her on her neck and stomach, making her laugh hysterically as they both collapsed on the bed sheets.

Temari tried to tickle him back, but this proved fruitless, as he would quickly dodge out the way and continue to tickle her.

The blonde kunoichi found herself laughing so hard that her laughs were silent, tears streaming down her eyes as she fought to breathe properly. Her stomach was tightening from laughing so much, and Shikamaru was grinning at her malevolently.

And that was when the door opened.

To reveal Kakashi, book in hand as he looked up, expecting to see Temari.

And instead, getting a view of Temari, utterly out of breath and panting, with Shikamaru on top of her as he pinned her down, hands on her stomach and neck…both of them staring at him in shock.

Kakashi abruptly panicked and backed out of the door quickly, closing his remaining uncovered eye and nearly walking into a wall in the process.

"Uhh…Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'll…Uhh…"

The door immediately closed, and footsteps were heard hurrying away.

There was a silence.

"Does he-"

"Yeah."

"He thinks we were going to-"

"Have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hell."

"Mm."

There was a silence for a few seconds, and Temari quietly sat up and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Shikamaru." She said, sounding rather uncertain as she bit at the skin of her lip absentmindedly, peeling some of the dead the dead skin away and grimacing at the thought of how much that would hurt when she tried to smile tomorrow.

"Yeah?" He asked gently, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her up as she shivered against the cold draught that the door had brought in unintentionally.

"I…I don't think we should get married." Temari said, rubbing her shoulder, her whole body language giving off an aura of doubt.

"Hm? Why…Why not?" He questioned patiently.

"Well, we're too young to get hitched really. And not to mention we would look a bit odd. You know? Eighteen and married. I mean, I'm sure you've got things…"

"Things?"

"Things that you want to do while you're this age. I don't know…Skydiving."

Shikamaru smirked as his head swivelled round to look at her mockingly.

"Skydiving..?" He repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh! You know what I'm getting at." She said in exasperation, swatting him on the shoulder as she allowed herself a small smile.

"You don't want to marry me." He said, bringing the conversation back on track.

"No. Not yet anyway. We should definitely remain together…Because…I love you." She finalised, looking into his almost doe-like eyes, yet his spiky pineapple which sat atop his head giving him a careless devil-may-care look.

"What a coincidence, me too. I guess I just have a thing for troublesome women. But you're the only one troublesome enough for me." Shikamaru drawled, the corner of his lip quirking up in amusement.

Temari smiled at that, and looking down at her hand, she eased it off the Nara wedding ring that he had presented her with that night. He watched her as she held it out to him.

"I want you to hold on to it." She said calmly, blinking her long eyelashes at him once and slowly.

"Promise me you'll take it back when the time is right?" He queried her in as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Only if I can have you too." Temari said, grinning slowly. He pretended to think on it for mere seconds before starting to smirk at her.

"I think that can be arranged." He replied, raising one eyebrow.

"What a drag." She snorted.

"Yup. Totally troublesome." He agreed with a quiet laugh. They stared at each other for a long second before he nodded to himself. "I best get going. I don't want to worry our dear Sensei."

Temari paled. "Oh fuck. I've got to-"

Shikamaru grinned mischievously. "Yeah, you do. You love it. Do me a favour and wind him up about it before hand. It would be nice to hear about him feeling positively embarrassed."

"Ok. I'll remember to tell him that before I am sacrificed to whatever unloving and uncaring god of revenge he decides to sacrifice me to." She muttered as he re-opened the window and jumped all the way to the ground, using his chakra control to make sure he didn't fall over or bust his ankle before jogging away in the direction of the Nara estate.

* * *

><p>Temari muttered to herself, her thoughts on what she was going to say to Kakashi in a complete and utter muddle, swarming around her brain fuzzily as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, wondering if there was any milk in there fridge.<p>

The kitchen was in total darkness, and even though Temari ran her hand along the wall, she couldn't seem to find the light switch.

With an impatient huff, she groped her way around the table, chairs and work surfaces until she came to a cupboard, and quietly she opened it, grabbing a glass and setting it on the work surface in front of her.

It was pitch black, and she could barely see. But when she focused as much chakra as she dared to her eyes, being careful not to strain them, she could make things out a little more clearly.

Treading carefully along the smooth floor of the kitchen, she fumbled around until she found the fridge, opening it and blinking dazedly as the small, intense light revealed the fridge's contents. Temari grasped the milk carton's handle and keeping the fridge door open so she could see what she was doing, she poured herself a glass of milk, listening as it splashed rhythmically into the glass.

After she returned the carton of milk to the fridge, glass in hand, and started to close the fridge door.

That was when she then caught sight of a ghostly pale face in the reflection of the fridge's handle. She screamed in shock and dropped the glass, wincing as it smashed on the floor.

Kakashi sighed from behind her.

"CREEPER. TALK ABOUT FUCKING SNEAKING UP ON ME!" She yelled at him.

"Me sneaking up on you? Really, just because it's dark. And watch your language! I thought we'd almost got rid of your bad language." He chided her.

"W-Well…" She couldn't find anything to say, so she huffed and let the conversation lull into a VERY awkward silence.

"So." He said uneasily, his one non-Sharingan eye looking everywhere but at her. Temari glared stonily at empty space, running her tongue along the top of her bottom set of teeth in agitation.

"Ok. I'll make this clear now. Shikamaru and I were NOT going to have sex." She stated in clear annoyance. Kakashi whipped his head round to face her, his face portraying a mixture of emotions.

Anger, confusion, humour…and Temari could have sworn she saw a flash of relief cross his face for a mere nanosecond, so quickly that she nearly missed it.

"I never said-" He started to defend himself.

"You didn't need to. Your panic told us everything that was going through your head from the second you laid eyes on us Kakashi." Temari cut him off, wishing she didn't have to say this.

"Well…Good. I suppose. Because I'm telling you now, if you had both made a mess-"

"OI BITCH. THAT'S TAKING IT TOO FAR AND I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW." Temari yelled, punching him firmly in the shoulder with indignation. Kakashi hardened his gaze at her as she glared back with enough force to rival one of Sasuke's 'Uchiha Glares'.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated." Kakashi reprimanded her, slipping into his teacher mode. Temari rolled her eyes with an accompanying sigh, shaking her head at his inexperienced mind.

"If that doesn't work, kill them." She quipped for him, knowing that he would never remember that vital part of the rule. He clucked his tongue and clipped her round the ear.

"Yowch!" She yelped, backing up towards the doorframe and out into the

"Going back to the point…Do not EVER scare me and then take the mickey _ever. Again_." He said, a dark aura gathering around him. "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"But we left the spare condoms box beside your door just in case." Temari said with a complete poker face as she started to head up the stairs.

Killing intent swarmed around the room, giving everything a darker, more sinister edge as Kakashi's Sharingan eye glowed in the night's now deepened darkness.

She sniggered hysterically and took off like a bullet up the stairs and darting into her room before he could, or almost, murder her.

"By the way, we called the wedding off. But don't worry, we're still going to get married one day!" She called back.

"NANI?" Kakashi yelled back. "WHEN WERE YOU THINKING OF TELLING ME THIS KURA-TAKA?"

"Before you were going to sacrifice me, but of course, moi, being a ninja, managed to escape your evil clutches of death, and evaded scarification. See? See how clever I am?" Temari replied calmly.

"…Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Kakashi muttered, retreating into the depths of his own chambers, mulling over it all and decided that it probably wasn't worth worrying about.

* * *

><p>Temari's door opened suddenly, and she turned over in her bed to see Urushi, her favourite Ninken, the single white dog out of all of Kakashi's dogs pacing slightly in her doorway. She gestured sleepily to let the dog in, and Urushi padded in, quietly closing the door behind him with his tail.<p>

"Hey there boy, what d'you want?" She asked with a yawn.

Urushi nosed her quilt covers and glanced over the top of her bed, locking eyes with her.

"What? No, no you can't sleep on my bed, Kakashi will kill me." Temari mumbled, her teal eyes barely managing to stay open seeing as it was so late. Or rather, early, seeing as it was one o'clock in the morning.

Urushi whined slightly in the back of his throat, nosing her arm pleadingly and making his eyes as big and as cute as they could go.

Temari sighed as she caved in, knowing that her soft spot for the dog would always win out in the end, no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine, for tonight. Seeing as I'm going home tomorrow, and I probably won't see you again unless I decide to visit, which I'm afraid won't be too often." She whispered, her eyes starting to droop even as Urushi jumped up onto the four poster bed with her, going round and round in circles slowly, before flopping down into a curled position, up close to her body.

She smiled softly as she felt him breathing against her, his body warm against where he lay on top of her quilt, pressed up against her legs.

Involuntarily she reached out and massaged his ears, smirking slightly as they twitched in appreciation. A few minutes of listening to the albino dog's even breathing, she found herself slipping off into unconsciousness, finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked as Temari dragged her humongous bag, filled with 'all my crap' as Temari described it.<p>

"Yeah, when can I leave?" Temari grinned mischievously, her four ponytails bouncing as she ninja-dodged a playful swipe. She put one hand on her bag, and the other on her hip, looking at everything in the Hatake Mansion foyer.

Suddenly there was a tremendous thunder of paws and insane howling as eight ninja hounds came rushing towards her at great speed, small Pakkun racing against the much larger Biscuit as he raced to be at the head of the triangle formation.

"WERE YOU LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?" Pakkun brayed at her.

"Uh oh." Temari's eyes widened as she realised, too late, that they weren't going to slow down.

She yelled out as the dogs barrelled into her, sending her crashing down, and landing softly upon Bull, the massive bulldog as he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Thanks Bull." She thanked the dog, grinning back. She suddenly scrunched her face up as the rest of the dogs piled up, surrounding her as they licked her face and hands playfully.

"Oh ew! Guys! Ew! Pakkun! Off my stomach girl!" Temari laughed.

"Ow!" She then yelped as Pakkun bit her hand in warning, licking it over to heal the bite marks.

"What gender am I?" He asked, baring his teeth at her slightly. Temari scrunched her eyes up again as Bisuke, Akino and Shiba licked her face simultaneously.

"EW! OK YOU'RE A BOY. GOOD BOY! NOW, STOMACH. OFF!" Temari squealed, glaring as Kakashi chuckled, making no move to help her at all.

"What?" She asked him, as she quickly got to her feet before the dogs, which swarmed around her, could drag her back down.

"Seems you won't be allowed to go at this rate." He commented, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She hmm'd her agreement.

"Well. I guess this is it." She said, grabbing the handle of her bag.

"Yeah I guess so. And don't forget what this was all about. Ok?" Kakashi reminded her. "You've gotten a lot better since you first came to stay with me. So…Keep up the good work. Yeah? Because you won't be coming back to school anymore, and I can't keep an eye on you forever."

"Old git." She said, rolling her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Damn teenager." He smirked, flicking one of her four ponytails which had been re-done that morning after having washed her hair thoroughly.

"Well…Thanks." She said, drawing away from him and taking the handle of her bag again more firmly.

"Remember what I taught you?" He asked her suddenly, his grey hair falling slightly to the left as he tilted his head. She nodded and concentrated.

It was not her that moved, but the world. Not her, the world. Not her, the w-

She opened her eyes suddenly.

To find herself standing in the kitchen.

At her own house.

"Gaara? Kankuro?" She called out tentatively.

"Temari?" Came Kankuro's voice, filled with incredulity.

"Yeah, I'm home." She said with a grin as Kankuro's frame filled the doorway, minus his cat hat which usually framed his head and face.

"Thank god, we need someone to do some proper cooking, Gaara can't cook for toffee. He can't even fucking make toffee. Let alone cook FOR it." Kankuro said, rubbing his hair ruefully.

"I HEARD THAT." Gaara yelled as he thundered down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD TEMARI!" He yelled again, shoving Kankuro out of the way, despite his being smaller in size, and hugging Temari hard. "I thought we'd lost you forever! And you're back! You're back!" Gaara said happily.

"Tell me you're back for good." Gaara suddenly said, glancing up at her in panic. Temari nodded with a smile as she hugged him back in a rather happy surprise.

Kankuro and Temari stared at each other in shock over the top of Gaara's crop of red, un-kept mess of hair on top of his head.

"Gaara are you feeling ok…? Normally you hate us and want to plot the death of the world." Kankuro said uncertainly.

"Well…Someone told me taught me to love my family…and…love…others….Butthatdoesn'tmatter." He said quickly, detaching himself from Temari with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"S-Someone got through to you?" Temari stuttered in astonishment.

Gaara fidgeted slightly, rubbing his fingers together.

"Woah…Hang on a second…Gaara…Have you got a girlfriend?" Kankuro asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as he slowly took a step towards his younger brother.

"…Maybe…What's it to you?" Gaara said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother.

"OH MY GOD GAARA YOU'RE GROWING UP." Kankuro wailed, clinging onto his brother as though he would never let go.

"Get off me dick." Gaara snapped. "Otherwise Aranya and I will _both _kick your ass."

'Oh thank god, he's back to his old self already.' Temari thought, with an absentminded sniff. 'There's just no place like home.' She smiled, shaking her head as her two brothers ranted at each other about Gaara's new girlfriend.

Suddenly the door burst open and a blur of white raced towards her, knocking her over with a yell. The boys stopped and stared at her as though she was mad as she started laughing, watching as an albino white dog licked her all over her face before letting her up and lifting up his paw.

"Hey there boy, what's that you've got for me?" Temari said, untying the small knot of rope which had a slip of paper tied to it.

Puzzled, she opened it and read the message which had been scrawled in Kakashi neat calligraphy writing.

'_Temari,_

_Urushi seems to want to stay with you for some unknown reason and is quite stubborn about it. I can only assume you have made him a loyal friend to you._

_Therefore, I entrust him to you, and hoping you will look after him. _

_I can still summon him if I need him for an out of work job such as the missions which newly left graduates so often tend to do for extra money. _

_But otherwise, he seems content to stay with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi Hatake._

_(P.s: He is a Ninken, not a pet, and will not hesitate to bite you if you insult him. Be warned.)'_

Temari stared at the letter for a second, staring at first the letter, then at the dog, the letter, and finally the dog again.

"S'this true?" She asked the dog. The dog yipped with a slight nod, his tail wagging enthusiastically.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep you and look after you then, won't I." She sighed, a grin spreading out over her face as he yipped again, and ran round and round in small circles with joy.

"Temari. What is going on…and what is THAT?" Kankuro asked slowly, his eyes huge and round.

"This is commonly known as a dog Kankuro. Well, actually, he's a Ninken, and he can understand everything you're saying." Temari laughed. Causing Kankuro to smile sarcastically at her. "Also, he will be staying with us…You could call him mine…but…Technically, he's still kind of Kakashi's, even though he's given to me and living with me now. And I prefer to think that I don't _own_ things like they were my slaves."

Gaara nodded, taking it all in. He then bent down slightly and offered out a hand to the fluffy albino.

"Oh, his name's Urushi by the way. Go on boy, he's my brother, Gaara." She encouraged, watching as Urushi made his way over to Gaara, sniffing him out. Then he licked Gaara's hand.

"Ew." Gaara stated, rolling his eyes as he gently petted Urushi who pushed his head against Gaara's hand happily.

"Hey, where did Kankuro go?" Temari asked suddenly.

"He made a run for it. By the sound of it, he's barricading his room. Don't worry, I'll knock it down later." Gaara informed her as he straightened up, letting Urushi trot back over to stand beside Temari once more.

"So, thinking of going back to Kakashi's anytime soon?" Gaara asked as he pulled out to glasses and a bowl, filling them all with water and giving one glass to Temari, and placing the bowl on the kitchen floor beside the back door in the corner.

"Nah, I don't think he'll want me back. Shikamaru will, we called the wedding off by the way, we think we're too young to get hitched, so we're going to wait a while." Temari said, waiting for the outburst.

Gaara nodded to show his understanding.

"You…You're not gonna freak out on me?" She asked, her teal eyes meeting his light teal/turquoise ones.

"No. I think you both made a wise decision. I'll leave the screaming to the girls…Who are about to arrive in probably…five minutes?" Gaara said with a wicked grin as he waltzed out of the kitchen.

"Oh god." Temari said as she paused in the act of ruffling Urushi's ears. "Actually. During this past month and a week…I've had worse." Temari said, winking at Urushi with a malevolent grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that, dear friends, is where this fic ends.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading, even though there were a few mistakes here and there…**_

_**And…**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**BUT. I have good news…**_

_**I'm creating a sequel, when I put up the first chapter, I'll put an Authors Note on here. Oki dokie? =D**_

_**Review please! **_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, so many of you reviewed regularly, and it helped me get lots of inspiration and love! =3**_

_**Thanks for reading the story in general! That's always a plus right? I write and laugh, you read and laugh. xD**_

_**Everyone wins. .**_

_**Much love guys! ;D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	38. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well, I DID say that I would be doing a sequel to this fic. **__**And well...**__**I have! =D**_

_**THEREFORE! **_

_**It's called: **_**Konoha Hell High - When Hell Froze Over.**

_**I'm really excited, because to be honest, it is a LOT better than it's fore-fic, Konoha Hell High. Because there is just that bit **_more_** to it. I've been having a bit of a laugh writing it, and...yeah. =D**_

_**This is the link to it: http(colon)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7251956/1/Konoha_Hell_High_When_Hell_Froze_Over**_

_**And I completely and utterly PROMISE you this, ok, it is a LOT better than the first one (KHH). The chapters reach up to three to four THOUSAND words EACH! =D**_

_**Isn't it exciting? XDXDXDXD**_

_**I've tried to add as much humour as I can, but don't forget, with a humour fic, you HAVE to balance the seriousness. **_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**As a spoiler, **_

_**Temari faces off all of the Sensei's in one-to-one matches in chapter 2! **__**;D**_

_**Excited yet?**_

_**THEN GO READ. XD**___

_**;D**_

_**MUCH LOVE GUYS! AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_^**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.  
><strong>__**XxxXxxX**_


End file.
